Never let me go Nunca me dejes ir
by lusupertramp12
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre un amor que pudo abrirse a pesar de las barreras, que fue creciendo poco a poco y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, no había retorno hacia atrás. El amor puede ante todo.
1. Chapter 1: La vuelta

**NEVER LET ME GO**

**Esta es la historia sobre un amor que pudo abrirse a pesar de las barreras, que fue creciendo poco a poco y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, no había retorno hacia atrás.**

Lunes 21.

Volver a Ohio, a Mckinley, especialmente por una causa tan trágica, le resultaba terriblemente doloroso a Quinn Fabray, más sabiendo que allí se encontraría con un enorme pasado y con el peso de quien alguna vez fue su novio, ya no iba a estar. Nunca más.

Mientras Quinn viajaba en el coche hacia la secundaria, tuvo que enjugarse los ojos varias veces que ya estaban rojos porque no quería aparecer frente a sus amigos con una imagen lamentable, a pesar de que la situación lo requería.

Se bajó del coche con un largo suspiro y entró a Mckinley. Cada pasillo que recorría hasta la sala del coro, le traía un recuerdo a su mente. Por ejemplo, en aquella esquina se había apoyado llorando cuando le contó a Finn que estaba embarazada, y en ese otro pasillo una vez se riñó a golpes con su mejor amiga Santana.

Escuchó voces desde lo lejos, seguramente estaban cantando y luego lo reconoció. Era la voz intensa y hermosa de Mercedes cantando I'll stand by you. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y antes de entrar, tuvo que refregárselos. Esperó a que Mercedes terminara de cantar y entró.

Allí estaban todos, mirándola fijamente porque nadie esperaba que Quinn viniera y ella sonrió tímidamente antes de ser abrazada por un abrazo grupal, que la llenó de una inmensa alegría.

Sam**-. ¡Quinn! No te esperábamos** –Quinn acarició suavemente su mejilla en un gesto de ternura y sonrió con nostalgia recordando el romance que habían tenido.

Quinn-. **Lo sé. Vine lo antes que pude en cuanto me enteré.**

Puck le dedicó un gran abrazo y ella se dejó hundir en su perfume masculino. Puck fue el primero con el que lo hizo y era además el padre de su hija Beth. Tantos recuerdos volvieron a llenarla de nostalgia.

Will se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó también.

Will-. **Me alegro que hayas venido. Finn era una persona especial para todos nosotros.**

Mercedes estaba en un rincón secándose las lágrimas; había hecho una increíble interpretación de I'll stand by you, la misma canción que Finn le había dedicado a su supuesto hijo, cuando creía que era suyo.

Quinn saludó a todos intentando que una sonrisa saliera de las comisuras de sus labios pero apenas pudo hacerlo.

Todo el camino hacia allí estuvo pensando qué canción dedicarle a Finn y la verdad es que aún no se había decidido por ninguna… tenía tantas en su mente que de solo pensarlo se mareaba. Pero todavía tenía tiempo para tomar esa decisión.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada, algo inquieta, y notó que faltaba Rachel. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso era demasiado difícil para ella volver a aquí? Pensó que quizás no se apareciera y podía comprenderlo, todo el dolor que estuviera pasando, era lógico aunque la verdad es que una de las razones por las que había decidido regresar era para verla, poder darle un abrazo sincero y contenerla.

Se acercó a Santana y le preguntó por Rachel, Kurt intervino en la conversación.

**- No quiso venir… pero creo que vendrá** –Se frotó la frente mientras alargaba un brazo a su prometido Blaine y este le sonreía. Quinn asintió y luego se reunió con sus antiguos amigos para conmemorar a Finn.

Comenzaron a hablar de los buenos recuerdos, aquellos que aún no dolían, que eran inofensivos y solo quitaban sonrisas de sus rostros. Quinn se había enterado que había estado trabajando con Mr. Schue como profesor, entrenando a ND y pensó que Finn podría haber sido un excelente profesor. Aquello provocó un nudo en su estómago.

Todavía nadie le había querido decir cómo había muerto, al parecer nadie quería hablar de ello pero Quinn necesitaba saberlo. Cada detalle, por más doloroso que fuese.

Intentó persuadir a Santana pero ella dijo que no sabía, que no se lo habían dicho y que Kurt no iba a abrir la boca.

¡No tenía por qué ser su secreto! Ella también merecía saber la verdad. Esto la hizo enrabiar pero no dijo nada, iba a esperar a que se calmaran todos.

Al parecer, todos tenían una canción preparada y cuando fue el turno de Santana, se quebró faltándole un solo estribillo, saliendo corriendo y gritando del aula.

Quinn fue detrás de ella, ya que era su única mejor amiga, la que podría contenerla. Santana estaba sentada en el auditorio, enjugándose unas lágrimas. Ella se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, y dejó que su amiga llorara a mar abierto, descargándose en sus hombros.

S**.- ¡Maldita sea! Solo quería que la canción saliera bien y lo arruiné** –Quinn le secó unas lágrimas sonriéndole.

Q.- **Lo hiciste muy bien la verdad, eres valiente, ¿Sabes? Yo aún no he podido cantar nada… simplemente no sé qué canción dedicarle.**

S**.- Podrías intentar con una carta. Yo… hice algo así, también** –Quinn sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Q.- **No… necesito sacarlo de adentro, frente a todos… solo necesito tiempo para poder aclarar mi cabeza.**

Se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el vacío, escuchando nada más que el silencio y aquello las tranquilizó; por un momento, todo se sintió bien, como si nada hubiese pasado y en cualquier momento, Finn aparecería sonriente por el auditorio. Pero nada de eso era real. Se había ido para siempre.

Cuando ambas volvieron al salón de coro estaba Rachel, lucía terriblemente mal, lo notó enseguida Quinn. Parecía que no dormía ni comía hacía días y a pesar de que intentó brindarles una sonrisa, se rompió a medio camino.

Quinn se acercó y sin vacilar la abrazó, como lo había planeado desde un principio. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y permanecieron así durante un tiempo que se extendió hasta que Mr. Schue carraspeó y se separaron.

Q.- **Estoy aquí, ¿Sabes? Para lo que sea** –Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y fue a sentarse a escuchar la canción que Rachel tenía preparada.

Cantó Make you feel my love. Su voz era mágica y hacía que la música se metiera dentro de la piel de todos los presentes allí; Quinn vio cómo su amiga lloraba mientras cantaba, las lágrimas le caían y sintió la necesidad de parar todo y abrazarla, llevarla a un lugar aparte y simplemente escucharla porque seguro tendría mucho que expresar. Algo más que una canción. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó escuchándola, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba de los escalofríos que le recorrían y cuando terminó, todos se acercaron a darle un gran abrazo.

Kurt-. **Pensé que no vendrías. Me alegra verte** –Le dijo su amigo, sonriendo a penas y pasándole un brazo por su espalda.

R-. Lo sé, yo tampoco creí que vendría pero… a último momento pensé que no podía faltar, necesitaba estar entre mis amigos.

Mr Schue-. **Rachel, estamos aquí para lo que necesites, lo sabes ¿Verdad?** –Ella asintió y sonrió pero su sonrisa parecía rota, algo muy precioso le había sido arrebatado: el amor mismo, y de eso no creía que habría vuelta atrás. Rachel pensó que jamás podría volver a enamorarse. No como con Finn. Jamás sentiría lo mismo… o bueno, eso fue lo que pensó en principio.

Cuando llegó el turno de Quinn, se decidió finalmente. Cantaría Keep holding on, lo tenía decidido. Esa canción significaba mucho para ella; cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, la cantaron juntos para darle su máximo apoyo, Finn se la dedicó y ahora ella quería dedicársela a él y a todos sus amigos presentes.

Se paró delante de todos y cerró los ojos mientras la letra comenzaba a salir de su boca, luego varias voces se unieron a su canto y esto hizo que le saltaran unas lágrimas pero continuó porque si todos habían podido hacerlo, ella también podría.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos dando un largo suspiro y miro hacia arriba "Esta va para ti… y para todos ustedes" Dijo y volvió a su asiento, con varias manos rozándole su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron igual de emotivos y tristes que el primer día pero Quinn tenía una importante noticia que comunicarles a Santana, Rachel y Kurt y solo esperaba que se lo tomaran a bien.

Fueron a almorzar y esperó luego de un rato para hablar.

Q-. **Chicos quería decirles que me mudaré a NY** –Todos levantaron la mirada sorprendidos, Santana arqueó las cejas.

S.- **¿Qué, no te va bien en Yale?**

Q-. **Me salió una pasantía para estudiar en NY y de paso estaré más cerca de ustedes**

S-. **¡Vaya! Eso es buenísimo, Quinn** –Sonrió dando un mordisco a su sándwich**-. ¿Y dónde te hospedarás?** –Quinn bajó la mirada, aquí vendría la parte difícil. Tomó aliento y habló.

Q-. **Bueno, esperaba que ustedes pudieran hospedarme los primeros días, solo hasta que me acostumbre y pueda encontrar un lugar para alquilar **–Kurt la miró seriamente, no le caía muy bien la idea, pudo verlo en su mirada pero volteó hacia Rachel esperando que dijera algo, sin embargo estaba muy callada. A penas había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella a solas. Todos la miraron y entonces Rachel levantó la vista como si estuviera perdida.

R-. **¿Qué? **–Preguntó atónita.

K-. **¿Qué opinas de que Quinn se hospede con nosotros un par de días? **–Rachel, sorprendida, clavó la vista en los hermosos ojos verdes de su amiga durante un momento, parecía que no había escuchado nada de la conversación.

R-. **Claro, me parece bien** –Y volvió a encerrarse en su propio mundo de fantasías.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro marcharían a NY y dejarían atrás Mckinley. El recuerdo constante de la muerte de Finn. Un cambio, que les vendría bien a todos.

Y aquí comienza la aventura. Justo cuando crees que no puedes volver a sentir algo en tu vida, el amor aparece de la nada, arrebatándote todas tus malas pasadas, haciéndote sentir especial nuevamente. Pensando que tu vida vale algo muy importante para esa persona, que es única y solo te quiere a ti, para toda la vida.


	2. Chapter 2: Reacomodándose

**Nota: Sé que es un fanfic faberry y deben querer ver más interacción pero tengan paciencia. La historia irá transcurriendo como debe ser. Lo que intento plasmar aquí, además de la historia de un amor, es lo importante que fue Finn para cada uno de los personajes. Sé que en la serie no le han dado el cierre que debía, de modo que de esta forma, siento que lo estoy despidiendo, como se merece. Cory era una buena persona y todos lo extrañaremos.**

**Capítulo 2: Reacomodándose**

Al día siguiente, Kurt, Santana, Rachel y Quinn decidieron darse una vuelta por McKinley para dar una última vista a lo que todos estaban dejando atrás, cada uno un pedacito de su corazón y junto a él, el recuerdo de Finn.

Will estaba solo en el salón del coro sentado en una butaca con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y se sobresaltó cuando vio a los chicos entrar, intentó sonreír pero era inútil. Una sonrisa rota quiso salir. Esa era la imagen que se llevarían de su profesor, un profesor destruido por la pérdida de un gran amigo.

Kurt fue el primero en hablar, dado que nadie tenía ánimos para comenzar la conversación.

K-. **Hemos venido a despedirnos, nos volvemos a NY** –Mr. Schue asintió lentamente y se levantó de la butaca para acercarse a ellos; los miró un rato largo como intentando grabar cada detalle de esos cuatro chicos, para siempre, en su memoria y luego sonrió.

W-. **Me alegro que hayan podido venir, este último tiempo ha sido muy difícil como habrán visto…** -Quería decir más, sin embargo, Will se quedó a media mitad de la frase, conteniendo el llanto, intentando ser fuerte, al menos solo aguantar hasta que ellos se fueran y pudiera volver a sumirse en su soledad hiriente.

S-. **Lo sé pero fue bueno volver a verlos a todos nuevamente** –Intervino Santana en un intento por reanimar la conversación, pero no había mucho más que decir.

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte y los cuatro se despidieron para siempre de la secundaria.

En el taxi camino al aeropuerto nadie habló, todos respetaban el silencio sepulcral que mantenía Rachel. Todos sabían que de todos, ella era la que lo estaba pasando peor porque pensó que Finn y ella terminarían juntos para siempre, como desde un principio había soñado y de pronto, la muerte le había arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de volver a verlo, de al menos acariciar una última vez su rostro.

Rachel contemplaba las calles desde la ventanilla con un brillo en sus ojos, y Quinn, quien estaba sentada a su lado, puso una mano en la suya y ésta se giró para verla, mirándola por segunda vez como si no la registrara, como si no supiera que Quinn estaba allí y estaría viviendo con ellos durante un tiempo. De todas maneras, no separó la mano de la de ella y se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta llegar al destino.

Durante el viaje en avión, volvió a pasar lo mismo, solo que Quinn ya no estaba a su lado como hubiese querido, en su lugar, había tomado posición Kurt, y ella tuvo que sentarse con Santana.

Por un lado, le suponía un alivio porque no tendría que estar preocupándose todo el tiempo por la morocha aunque no le quitaba un ojo de encima, cada vez que podía. Necesitaba hablar aunque sea de cosas triviales o sino sentía que iba a estallar.

Q-. **¿Y cómo te está yendo en NY? **–Santana volvió la vista y sonrió.

S-. **Bien, he hecho un comercial, te lo mostraré cuando lleguemos y…** -Se detuvo un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior-. **Conocí a una chica maravillosa, se llama Dani y trabaja conmigo en la cafetería. Tiene una voz angelical** –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quinn, quien no conocía esta historia, frunció el ceño. No quería entrometerse en la vida amorosa de su amiga pero sintió que tenía que hacer una intervención; la última vez que habían hablado aún Santana lloraba por Brittany.

Q-. **Y… ¿Qué hay de Brittany? ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?** –La latina negó con la cabeza, formándosele una expresión extraña, quizás de nostalgia, en el rostro.

S-. **Solo sé que fue aceptada en una universidad pero no hemos vuelto a hablar.**

Q-. **¿Aún sigue con…?**

S-. **No, cortó con Sam. Creo que en realidad nunca lo amó. Sam quedó destrozado porque de verdad le gustaba Brittany.**

Q-. **¿Y por qué estás tan segura de ello?** –Santana sonrió como en los viejos tiempos ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado y se pudo un dedo en la frente.

S-. **Porque sé que nunca me ha olvidado. Mis teorías son que salía con Sam como una especie de venganza** –Esto le quitó una sonrisa a la rubia; Santana se jactaba de tener una clase de tercer ojo para estos casos pero no estaba tan segura.

Q-. **¿Y tú…? ¿La has olvidado? **–La desafió con la mirada, penetrándola con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Santana la miró pero parecía estar en otra parte, como recordando los buenos tiempos con su antigua novia. Miró hacia el lado de la ventanilla, con la mirada ahora más apagada y respondió.

S-. **No.**

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, Quinn decidió no seguir ahondando en el tema porque notó que Santana no quería hablar sobre ello y lo respetó. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenían sus pequeños secretos y eso estaba bien.

Quinn cortó su relación con el profesor que mantenían en secreto cuando desistió finalmente de que él no se iba a separar de su esposa y luego de eso, no volvió a estar con nadie. Tampoco le interesaba nadie, estaba bastante enfocada en su carrera y era lo único que le importaba de momento.

Miró hacia el lado de Rachel y estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa normal, algo disipada y distraída, Kurt seguramente le había hecho una broma pero no importó, Rachel había sonreído y por el momento, eso era lo único que le importó a Quinn. Ella sonrió también y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante que pareció extenderse más de lo necesario hasta que la morocha dirigió su vista nuevamente a la ventanilla.

Una vez terminado el vuelo, tomaron otro taxi hacia el departamento solo que esta vez el clima parecía más animado. Kurt estaba emocionado contando los detalles sobre la proposición de matrimonio de Blaine, a pesar de que todos habían estado allí, excepto Quinn y esta sonreía, contenta de verlos juntos nuevamente. Al menos para alguien, existía un final feliz, pensó con cierta amargura.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kurt continuaba ultimando los detalles sobre cómo sería la boda, qué traje llevaría y demás. Quinn dejó de escuchar al instante, ya estaba hastiada y desconectó su cabeza intentando pensar en sus próximos pasos en la gran ciudad de NY.

El apartamento era bastante grande y estaba muy bien decorado, seguramente cortesía del señor Hummel, aunque un poco estrafalario para su gusto. Demasiado… gay, pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Kurt fue a preparar unos cafés y Rachel se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de ellos. Santana y la rubia se miraron con complicidad y la latina hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole "Vale, ve". Y eso hizo. Quinn siguió los pasos de la morocha hasta dar con su cuarto.

Se quedó contemplándolo un buen rato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todo estaba decorado de rosa y había pósters de sus artistas favoritos colgados por doquier.

Rachel estaba mirando un libro o algo así, entonces carraspeó para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La morocha se dio la vuelta y la miró, sin decir una palabra, entonces Quinn decidió que debería tomar la iniciativa. Solo quería tener una conversación con ella, aunque tuvieran que hablar de musicales o gustos de ella.

Q-. **Me enteré que te dieron el papel para Funny girl** –Dijo sonriéndole, ésta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa como si de repente se hubiera acordado de aquel gran éxito que había logrado.

R-. **Sí, es increíble. No creí que me lo darían… habían considerado a Claire Danes. Y no hay modo de compararme con ella pero no lo sé, me eligieron.**

Q-. **Rachel… sé que no serás Claire Danes pero eres asombrosa y tienes mucho potencial. ¿Cómo diablos no iban a elegirte? **–Rió, provocando otra sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

R-. Es una gran competencia en este mundo y me siento muy afortunada –Quinn se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima; sentía la necesidad de darle un abrazo infinito y quedar pegada a ella hasta que la noche cayera y las inundase una calma absoluta. Nunca había sentido esto por Rachel y no sabía si era a causa de la muerte de Finn y la fragilidad que Rachel presentaba, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado y le dio un abrazo aunque fue corto, no como lo imaginó en su cabeza.

Rachel bajó la cabeza y se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

R-. **¿Sabes? No tienes que hacer esto…** -Quinn la miró sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando-. **No tienen por qué compadecerse de mí, estaré bien **–Se levantó y dio un paseo por la habitación diciendo cosas en voz baja, inaudibles. La rubia quedó completamente desconcertada.

Q-. **No, Rachel, yo no… simplemente quise darte un abrazo** –Intentó explicarse pero a decir verdad ni ella se entendía. La morena sonrió sarcásticamente.

R**-. No quiero ser esa chica a la que todos le tienen lástima, esa chica que fui al principio en la secundaria, que caminaba por los pasillos y la gente le tenía lástima. Crecí y soy una diferente persona. Sí amaba a Finn pero el mundo no se acaba **–Quinn se sintió repentinamente cohibida, recordando a la pequeña Rachel de cuando se burlaba de ella y la odió intensamente por quitarle a su novio. Estaba segura que ahora Rachel había cambiado y mucho, no lo dudaba.

Q-. **Yo no siento lástima por ti –Mintió, claro que no se lo admitiría porque no quería hacerle sentir mal-. Sé que no te he tratado bien al comienzo de la secundaria pero pasaron muchas cosas y ambas cambiamos. Ya no soy la animadora malvada que solía ser, que le hacía la vida imposible a… muchachas como tú antes. Aprendí que ese no es un camino que no te conduce a ningún lado más que a la ruina. En cierto punto, empiezas a tener lástima de ti misma porque la única razón que te hace "bien" es reírse de los demás** –Rachel la miró algo sorprendida por la revelación que le había hecho la rubia y volvió a sentarse en la cama donde Quinn la esperaba aún.

R-. **Lo siento, no quise decir eso.**

Q-. **No tienes por qué disculparte** –Se produjo un silencio necesario para que ambas asimilaran lo que acababa de pasar y Rachel permitió recostar su cabeza en la de Quinn; esta le acarició el pelo con cariño, entonces de pronto, escuchó un llanto suave, apenas audible pero que salía de los ojos de la morocha.

R-. **Lo extraño muchísimo. Solo hubiese querido poder verlo una última vez para despedirme. Nunca cerramos nuestra historia **–Se incorporó inmediatamente, disculpándose nuevamente, y secándose los ojos y luego sonrió como si intentase arreglar su imagen. Quinn se dejó guiar por su instinto y le secó una lágrima que descendía lentamente por su mejilla y Rachel la miró penetrantemente, inmóvil.

Q-. **No tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos, llorar está bien, extrañarlo también. Finn era una persona importante para todos nosotros. Fue mi primer novio hasta que me lo robaste** –Rió y la morocha sonrió-. **Y sé que él te amaba tanto como tú.**

R-. **Desde que me enteré de su muerte, no paro de hablar en voz baja con él. Siento como si me estuviera escuchando.**

Q-. **¿Y qué le dices?** –Se atrevió a preguntar. Rachel vaciló bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

R-. **Que me espere, que algún día me reuniré con él** –"Y entonces, finalmente, tendrán su final feliz", pensó Quinn con cierto dejo de tristeza. Sintió ganas de largarse a llorar pero sabía que no era el momento, debía ser fuerte para ella. Estar allí y apoyarla.

Q-. **Y lo hará… lo hará…** -Dijo en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, agregando-. **Pero mientras tanto, debes vivir. Quiero verte brillar en Broadway y verte convertir en una gran estrella, como aquellas que ponías en las calificaciones** –Sonrió y Rachel imitó su gesto.

R-. **Era muy aniñada** –Rió-. **No dejaré que lo de Finn trabe mi carrera, eso lo tengo bien en claro aunque para serte sincera…** -Hizo una pausa donde miró fijamente a Quinn y esta sintió como mariposas en su estómago sin saber bien por qué-. **No creo que pueda volver a enamorarme.**

Q-. **Eso nunca lo sabes, las cosas del destino son bien jodidas** –Rió para animarla.

R-. **No digo que me quedaré sola el resto de la vida pero no creo que pueda volver a amar como lo hice con Finn** –Finn, otra vez. Por algún motivo, Quinn comenzaba a inquietarse cada vez que escuchaba a la morena hablar de él con tanto sentimiento, quería gritarle que sí, que podía volver a amar de la misma forma pero no lo dijo porque no lo creyó conveniente-. **Oye, como te quedarás aquí unos días y no hay otra cama puedes dormir conmigo si no te molesta** –La rubia sintió un arrebato de alegría que no podía explicar y solo se limitó a asentir, de modo que aquella noche durmieron juntas y Rachel sumida en un profundo sueño, se abrazó a ella. Quinn lo notó, aún seguía despierta pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con la morena y sintiendo que Finn, desde allí arriba, las estaría cuidando.

Al día siguiente, cuando Rachel se despertó, Quinn estaba acomodándose la falda, ya preparándose para el desayuno.

R-. **Buen día** –Sonrió y a la rubia le agarró por desprevenida esa sonrisa pero se la devolvió.

Q-. **Buen día, ¿Cómo has dormido?**

R-. **Bien. Esta noche no he tenido pesadillas y creo que fue gracias a ti** –Le volvió a sonreír con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. La rubia volvió a sentir cómo su estómago se agitaba, y luego fueron juntas a reunirse con Kurt y Santana que estaban discutiendo sobre algún film


	3. Chapter 3: Paso a paso

**Capítulo 3: Paso a paso**

Aquella mañana Rachel tenía que ir a sus ensayos para la obra Funny girl, así que se despidió de todos con un beso –se la notaba un poco más entusiasmada que el día anterior- y se fue corriendo.

Santana dio un suspiro y dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar y que además Dani la estaría esperando, Quinn decidió acompañarla y de paso tomar un café mientras miraba en el diario, apartamentos para alquilar.

Fueron caminando dado que no quedaba muy lejos y la rubia comenzó a hacerlo todo tipo de preguntas respecto a esta nueva chica en la vida de la latina. Estaba intrigada aunque todavía no podía creer que, aún amando a Brittany, la dejara ir así sin más.

S-. **Bueno, ella es…** -Sonrió cubriéndose el rostro-. Ya **la conocerás, es un encanto.**

Q-. **Debe ser rubia…** -Inquirió y la amiga frunció el ceño.

S-. **Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Q-. **Siempre tuviste debilidad por las rubias **–Rió y Santana le pegó un codazo, y luego de un rato en silencio, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al restaurante, Quinn la atajó-. **Solo quiero decirte que si eres feliz con ella, me parece bien**

S-. **¿Pero?** –Sabía que venía algo más.

Q-. **Deberías hablar con** Brittany –La latina hizo girar los ojos como cansada del asunto.

S-. **Quinn, debes entender que lo nuestro ya terminó y yo debo seguir adelante así como ella debe hacerlo** –La rubia asintió no muy convencida pero por dentro sabía que tenía razón y se preguntó si Rachel podría hacer lo mismo. Olvidar a Finn y construirse un nuevo camino que la condujera hacia el amor.

Entraron y Quinn se sentó en una mesa, con el periódico abierto en la página de alquileres mientras Santana iba a traerle un café. Supuso que se quedaría toda la mañana allí, resaltando los lugares que le parecieran habitables.

Y finalmente pudo verla. Una chica rubia hablando con un cliente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja que se movía con gracia de un lado hacia el otro, llamó su atención, debía ser Dani. Era bonita, sí pero Quinn aún no se rendía con el asunto Brittany. De todas formas iba a llamarla para preguntarle por qué no pudo venir a despedir a Finn a pesar de haberse enterado de su muerte.

Dani fue la que le trajo el café, sonriente de nuevo, y lo apoyó sobre la mesita junto a un vaso con agua.

D-. **Aquí tienes. Soy Dani, por cierto** –Volvió a sonreír. Aquella sonrisa empezaba a inquietarla a Quinn. Esta la miró de reojo como intentando grabar cada detalle de ella y le correspondió al saludo.

Q-. **Quinn** –Hizo una pausa y Dani le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Ok, demasiada confianza, pensó la rubia-. **Santana me ha hablado de ti.**

D-. **¿Lo hizo?** –Abrió la boca sonriente y se sentó frente a ella.

Q-. **Sí. ¿Están saliendo?** –Dani rió e hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia.

D-. **No, aún no. Nos estamos conociendo. ¿Ustedes de dónde se conocen? Nunca me habló de ti.**

Q-. **De la secundaria. ¿Te contó que éramos animadoras?** –Dani entornó los ojos, algo sorprendida.

D**-. ¡No! Y qué… ¿Tenían que usar vestiditos y todo eso?** –Quinn asintió y esta rió. No sé qué le parecía tan gracioso-. **Por suerte en mi colegio no le dábamos importancia a esas cosas y no nos obligaban a llevar uniformes tontos**.

Q-. **¡Nadie nos obligaba! Los usábamos porque queríamos** –Se enojó la rubia; cada vez le estaba cayendo peor.

D-. **Pero supongo que se sentían poderosas con esos uniformes ¿O me equivoco?** –Se acercó lentamente hacia Quinn, sonriendo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro que Quinn no pudo decodificar.

Q-. **Bueno, teníamos cierto status, no voy a mentir pero no fue eso lo que nos unió, sino el coro de canto.**

D**-. Ah sí, me ha hablado de ello. Y que han perdido a un gran amigo suyo** –Por la forma en que lo dijo, como si estuviera anunciando que en la mesa siete ordenaban dos cafés y un emparedado, esto le hizo enfadar aún más a Quinn. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que significaba Finn para Santana, ella misma y… Rachel?

C-. **No tienes** idea –La confrontó mirándola fija con aquellos ojos pardos como retándola. Dani iba a responder pero de pronto apareció Santana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se la notaba alegre.

S-. **Veo que ya se han conocido** –Le guiñó un ojo a Quinn pero esta no se lo devolvió. De pronto, Quinn cerró el periódico, dejó el dinero del café y se levantó excusándose con que tenía que ir a ver un apartamento y ni siquiera se despidió de su amiga, simplemente salió huyendo. Sintió que se estaba asfixiando allí dentro, con esa tal Dani, irrumpiendo en sus vidas como si nada, hablando de Finn sin conocerlo.

Caminó un par de cuadras, perdida en la gran ciudad; ninguno de los nombres le sonaba, estaba totalmente desorientada y no quería llamar a Kurt para que le indique cómo volver a casa. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que a él no le caía muy bien. Con solo verle la cara que puso cuando se enteró que se quedaría con ellos unos días, le bastó para darse cuenta. Era muy posesivo con Rachel y se puso celoso cuando se enteró que habían dormido juntas. Supongo que hubiera querido ser él quien durmiera con ella la primera noche que regresaban de Ohio. Pero Rachel la eligió a ella, y se sintió tan profundamente agradecida. Verla despertar y sonreír fue una de sus últimas grandes alegrías después de la terrible noticia.

De pronto, se le ocurrió que podría ir a visitar a Rachel a los ensayos. Tenía anotada la dirección por algún lugar, en su cartera y cogió un taxi indicándole la misma dirección.

El teatro no quedaba muy lejos de la cafetería, parecía que en NY todo estaba conectado, y entró tímidamente porque en realidad nadie la había invitado pero logró colarse de todas formas.

Entonces la vio: Allí estaba, la dulce Rachel, en el centro del escenario, repitiendo unas líneas y hablando con los demás actores sueltamente. No vio dolor en sus ojos en aquella oportunidad y pensó que no duraría mucho, así que decidió tomarle una fotografía. A Quinn le encantaba la fotografía y llevaba la cámara a todos lados. Sería un lindo recuerdo esa fotografía.

Esperó sentada en el fondo del teatro observando toda la obra y emocionada por verla ya en cartel, cuando el director pegó un grito de que habían finalizado por el momento. Era la hora del descanso para almorzar.

Quinn aprovechó y se acercó a ella sigilosamente, tanto que cuando la morena se dio vuelta, se pegó un buen susto.

R**-. ¡Quinn! Por el amor de Dios, me has asustado. ¿Qué haces aquí?** –De pronto, la idea de irla a visitar y compartir un rato con ella, le pareció estúpida e imprudente de su parte. Se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

Q-. **Bueno, estaba de paso y recordé que aquí ensayabas**.

R-. **¿Y has entrado sin más? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, ¿Verdad**? –La rubia asintió, entonces la morocha la tomó del brazo cogiendo su cartera y salieron del teatro-. Vámonos antes de que te descubran, el director me mataría.

Q-. **¿A dónde vamos?** –Preguntó un poco mareada por la situación.

R**-. Bueno, es mi turno de almorzar. ¿Te parece si comemos algo?** –Quinn volvió a asentir y dejó que la morena la dirigiera a una cafetería cercana. Se sentaron y ordenaron algo. Obvio que Rachel escogió el menú vegetariano. Parecía un poco nervioso, no paraba de moverse.

Q-. **¿Sucede algo?** –Preguntó luego de comenzar ella misma a inquietarse.

R-. **No, nada. Solo que no te esperaba.**

Q-. **¿He hecho mal en venir**? –La miró fijo como si fuera una fotografía e intentó transcribir esa sonrisa que le había visto poner en el escenario pero era inútil, ya no sonreía.

R-. **No puedes entrar a los ensayos pero aparte de eso, no, me alegra que estés aquí **–Les trajeron sus pedidos y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Quinn estaba pensando en algo para hablar, quería decirle lo maravillosa que lucía allí arriba en el escenario, interpretando el papel de sus sueños, y que podía ver, finalmente, a la estrella que siempre había estado dentro de ella, pero no encontró palabras para hablar. Hasta que Rachel decidió tomar la iniciativa-. **Y bien, ya que me has visto ¿Qué opinas?** –Quinn sonrió, dejando a la morena un poco confusa-. **¿Qué?**

Q-.** Creo que has estado asombrosa. Nunca antes te había visto así**.

R-. **¿De verdad? Yo creo que me falta practicar un montón…** -Lanzó un suspiro acomodándose en el asiento, y todo el entusiasmo que tenía antes fue desapareciendo de repente, como si alguien le hubiese dibujado una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Quinn se acomodó en el asiento para acercarse a ella y le tomó la mano.

Q-. **Bueno, con el tiempo, irás mejorando cada vez más pero creo que lo has hecho bien** –Rachel no la miraba directo a los ojos, estaba mirando algo por la ventana que parecía mantenerla entretenida, lejos de la rubia, lo más lejos que pudiera estar-. **¿Qué sucede?** –Preguntó preocupada aunque sabía la respuesta: Finn.

R-. **Desearía que Finn pudiera verme ahora mismo. Puedo imaginarlo con aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro felicitándome, dándome ánimos** –Sonrió con nostalgia. La rubia apretó la mandíbula porque pensó que iba a estallar de la bronca. ¿Acaso ella no era suficiente? ¡Claro que no! Rachel lo necesitaba a él. ¿De qué servía que ella le dijera que había estado fantástica si siempre estaría buscando la respuesta en alguien que jamás volvería a ver? De repente, toda la emoción por verla en el escenario, el modo en que se acercó a Rachel sonriente, el almuerzo… ¡Quería mandar todo al diablo! Imitó la actitud de la morena, y miró por la ventana viendo cómo una pareja se tomaba de la mano. Ansiaba sentir amor, poder amar a alguien y entregarse por completo a esa persona pero aún no la encontraba aunque no podía ver que la tenía justo frente a ella. Aún era muy temprano para darse cuenta.

Q-. **Creo que debería irme, he estado buscando apartamentos pero todavía no tuve suerte** –Dijo finalmente –Rachel asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos y se despidieron allí mismo. Antes, le pidió la dirección de la casa para poder volver en taxi.

Cuando llegó, estaba agotada, solo quería echarse a dormir. No había nadie allí, Kurt debía estar en NYADA o en algún local de ropa o revisando catálogos para la boda. Estúpido amor, pensó derrotada y se dejó tirar en el sillón, mirando fijo hacia el televisor que estaba apagado.

Se levantó y comenzó a ver todas las películas que tenían, por supuesto, todas eran musicales. Sintió que ella no pertenecía allí y que solo les estaba robando tiempo a sus amigos. Debía mudarse lo más pronto posible y conseguir un trabajo porque el dinero no le alcanzaría.

Se tiró a dormir en el sillón y luego de varias horas, la despertó el sonido de la puerta. Rachel y Santana volvían, hablando animadamente sobre algo que no pudo oír.

Se incorporó de inmediato, frotándose los ojos.

S-. **Hola, hola** –Alguien parecía contento, al menos. Cuando Rachel vio a Quinn y sus miradas se cruzaron, la morena la apartó inmediatamente y la rubia no podía entender por qué. Parecía como si la estuviera evitando a toda costa.

Q-. **¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?** –Le preguntó a la latina, sabiendo que Rachel no le dirigía la palabra.

S**-. Bien, hoy saldré a comer con Dani. Dijo que me llevaría a algún lugar sorpresa **–Sonrió sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Q-. **Fantástico** –Susurró, algo fastidiada y Santana frunció el ceño.

S-. **¿Qué?**

Q-. **Nada, no he tenido suerte con los apartamentos. Están muy caros y no me alcanza el dinero. Es solo eso** –Mintió porque no quería contarle por todas las cosas que estaba atravesando: el hecho de que Dani no le cayera bien, que Rachel la evitara, que Kurt apenas le hablara, que odiaba el amor, que no conseguía apartamento. Todo parecía estar en su contra.

S-. **Si necesitas trabajo, puedo pedirle a mi jefe que te dé un lugar en la cafetería** –Le propuso animándose nuevamente. ¡Perfecto! Tener que trabajar y ver a su amiga y a la rubia coquetear todo el tiempo-. **Porque Rachel ha renunciado ahora que tiene el papel y andamos necesitando empleadas, ya sabes.**

Q-. **Es amable de tu parte pero no me veo trabajando de mesera** –Suspiró agobiada.

S**-. No es tan difícil. Mientras tanto, podrás seguir viviendo aquí, no hay ningún problema con eso, nadie te apura. Vale, mañana iremos juntas al trabajo y le preguntaremos a mi jefe** –Le dio una palmadita en la pierna y se levantó hacia la cocina a prepararse un café.

Rachel pasó a su lado, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Quinn necesitaba una respuesta de qué diablos estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso estaría enojada por haberse aparecido sin avisar en el teatro?

La siguió hasta su habitación solo que esta vez no entró, tocó la puerta y la morena le indicó que pase y eso hizo.

Q-. **Quizás empiece a trabajar con Santana** -Dijo para empezar la conversación.

R-. **Sí, lo he escuchado. Me parece bien** –Respondió sin ningún tono de emoción en su voz, parecía totalmente desconectada de lo que estaba sucediendo. La rubia se acercó a ella y la forzó a que la mirara.

Q-. **¿Qué pasa? Has estado evitándome**.

R-. **No, no lo he hecho** –Repuso.

Q-. **Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea. Si te molesta que esté aquí, empaco mis maletas y me voy. Es así de simple**.

R-. **No es eso** –Respondió enojada.

Q-. **¿Entonces? ¿Te molestó que te haya ido a visitar hoy?** –Rachel no respondía, estaba totalmente inmóvil, sentada en la cama, mirándose las manos. Esto la inquietó aún más a la rubia-. **¿Rachel?** –Esta levantó la mirada y por primera vez en el día la miró fijo pero nuevamente, parecía que no la miraba en verdad, como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro cualquiera.

R-. **¿Lo amabas?** –Preguntó sin más preámbulos. Quinn frunció el ceño.

Q-. **¿A quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?** –Rachel lanzó un suspiro y señaló el portarretratos que tenía en la cómoda. Era una foto de ella con Finn. Cuando lo vio, volvió a sentir una especie de rabia inexplicable. Otra vez él. ¿Acaso era el único tema de conversación? Se tomó su tiempo para hablar y serenarse-. **Claro, era mi amigo.**

R-. **Me refiero… como a algo más que amigos.**

Q-. **Antes, cuando salíamos, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

R-. **Y luego de él, ¿Pudiste volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien?** –Quinn recordó a Puck, a Sam, al profesor de su universidad pero la verdad es que no creía que había vuelvo a amar tanto a alguien como lo había hecho con Finn, la diferencia es que para ella eso había terminado.

Q-. **No lo sé. Pero en algún momento, sucedió: lo olvidé** –Notó que lágrimas discurrían por los ojos de la morena y le dieron ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

R-. **El punto es que yo no quiero olvidar.**

Q-. **Tendrás que hacerlo, Rachel, tarde o temprano. Finn se fue, para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes? **–Se levantó, exasperada de la cama, enojada con ella misma por ser tan dura con todo lo que estaba pasando Rachel. Quería simplemente tener un aparato para borrar de su mente el recuerdo de que alguna vez existió Finn.

R-. **No quiero aceptarlo **–Repuso sin hacerle caso.

Q-. **Pues tendrás que hacerlo** –Le dio una última mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, Rachel la llamó, entonces se detuvo aún sin darse vuelta y esperó a que hablara.

R-. **Quinn… ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo esta noche? Prometo que sólo será esta vez** –Quinn se volteó dando un suspiro y asintió. Debía ser más comprensiva con Rachel y tenerle paciencia. A fin de cuentas, nunca había visto un amor tan poderoso como el que ellos tenían y eso puede llevar tiempo en borrarse, si es que alguna vez se va.

Antes de irse a dormir, se fijó que la morena durmiera y que todos estuvieran en sus camas y fue a la cocina para llamar a Brittany. Luego de cuatro tonos, la rubia contestó.

B-. **¿Quinn, eres tú?**

Q-. **¡Brittany! Lo siento por llamar tan tarde pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y de verdad te echo mucho de menos**.

B-. **Claro, yo también. ¿Qué sucede, Quinnie?**

Q-. **Me he mudado a NY, estoy viviendo en el apartamento con Kurt, Rachel y Santana.**

B-. **¿Has dejado la universidad**? –Preguntó preocupada.

Q-. **No, me han dado una beca para estudiar aquí y además quería estar más cerca de mis amigos** –Bueno, no es que Kurt entrara en la categoría de "amigos" pero lo dijo de todas formas.

B-. **Ah, eso es genial, Quinn**.

Q-. **¿Por qué no fuiste a Ohio, cuando le hicimos el homenaje a Finn?**

B-. **Estuve muy ocupada con los asuntos de la universidad. ¿Cómo estuvo? Aún no puedo creerlo.**

Q-. **Fue difícil**

B-. **¿Cómo está Rachel?**

Q-. **Mal, nunca la he visto tan mal y me preocupa.**

B-. **Por eso me has llamado, ¿Verdad?** –La rubia parecía tener una especie de intuición. Sabía que no la había llamado simplemente para preguntarle cómo estaba. Quinn lanzó un suspiro.

Q-. **Sí, no sé qué hacer.**

B-. **Debes darle tiempo, ya se le pasará.**

Q-. **Eso mismo pensé hoy pero empiezo a creer que nunca se le pasará** –Confesó angustiada.

B-. **Quinn, no puedes hacer nada, solo estar allí y apoyarla.**

Q-. **Lo sé pero siento que no es suficiente. Hoy fui a visitarla al teatro porque consiguió un papel principal para una obra en Broadway y me dijo que desearía que Finn hubiese sido el que la fuera a ver.**

B-. **¿Y por qué te molestó? Es normal** –Quinn se quedó sin argumentos, de pronto no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué la había molestado tanto? Todo lo que decía Brittany era verdad, era esperable que Rachel deseara a Finn, que soñara con él, que su mundo girase en torno a él pero…

Q-. **No lo sé. Estoy confundida. Te necesito, Britt, ¿Crees que podremos vernos pronto?** –Por el modo de súplica de Quinn, la rubia entendió que era realmente importante.

B-. **El fin de semana si quieres puedo viajar para allí y quedamos en tomar algo.**

Q-. **Sería genial** –De pronto, recordó que Santana ahora tenía a otra chica y sintió que debía contárselo a su amiga como modo de prevención o algo así pero no lo hizo, prefirió hacerlo en persona-. **Bueno, nos estamos viendo. Gracias, Britt, te quiero.**

B-. **Yo también, Quinnie. Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4: Descubriéndote

Capítulo 4: Descubriéndote

Al día siguiente como era prometido, Santana y Quinn fueron a ver al encargado de la cafetería para ver si había un puesto disponible para la rubia; efectivamente lo había y ese mismo día comenzó, aunque no se sentía preparada, como si todo fuera muy rápido.

San le alcanzó el uniforme y la rubia fue a cambiarse al baño; cuando salió, su amiga se rió fuertemente.

Q-. **¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? **–Frunció el ceño.

S-. **Eres muy guapa con uniformes, Fabray, pero el de cheerleader te quedaba mejor** –Rió y su amiga le pegó suavemente en el hombro. La broma se acabó en cuanto Dani apareció, toda radiante y sonriente, junto a ellas. Quinn se hizo la desentendida, ordenando unas tazas mientras Dani depositaba un beso en la boca de la latina.

Quinn sabía que cosas como estas sucederían, de modo que intentó restarle importancia y reacomodarse a la nueva vida de Santana, que ya había superado el drama Brittany. Aunque aún le costaba verla con otra persona que no fuera su amiga Britt, y eso le provocaba retorcijones en el estómago cada vez que veía a Dani. No quería odiarla porque ahora fuera ella su nueva novia, de hecho era simpática y tenía una buen aura, ponía a todos de un buen humor pero sin embargo, había algo que no le cerraba y terminaría por descubrirlo: Así era Quinn de determinada y más cuando algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza, no podía quitárselo de encima.

D-. **Así que, ¿Ahora somos compañeras, verdad?** –Le sonrió extendiéndole un trapo para que limpie una mesa que se acababa de desocupar. Quinn asintió.

Q-. **Necesito algo de dinero para alquilar, ya sabes que estoy viviendo en el apartamento con San.**

D-. **Sí, me ha contado. ¿Cómo va la convivencia?**

Q-. **Bien** –Dijo sencillamente y dio por finalizada la conversación, yendo para el sector de la cocina a coger un pedido.

Aquella noche, Dani iría a cenar a apartamento y el único que no la conocía todavía era Kurt, que estaba demasiado emocionado por todo el asunto y no paraba de hablar de cómo sería la tal chica.  
"Pues nada, es solo una chica rubia", hubiese querido contestarle Quinn, pero se atajó y decidió no participar de la charla, mientras Rachel parecía un poco más animada ahora con los ensayos diarios. Llegaba realmente cansada pero cuando tenía la oportunidad, contaba con detalles cómo había ido el día. Kurt no paraba de interrogarla respecto a la obra. Quinn sentía celos porque entre ellos dos era como si hablasen un idioma que ella no pudiera comprender. Por supuesto, eran mejores amigos y sabían todo acerca del uno del otro; tenían esa complicidad que solo se logra con el tiempo. Quinn quería acercarse más a Rachel y poder llegar a compartir el mismo interés que tenía por su amigo gay.

Aquel día en la cafetería, se dio cuenta que en la cena, las únicas dos personas gays que no serían eran Rachel y ella. No es que Quinn no estuviera acostumbrada, dado que sus dos mejores amigas eran gay y en eso estaba pensando cuando un chico rubio la interrumpió.

- **Creo que te llaman de la mesa dos** –Le guiñó un ojo, a lo que la rubia no correspondió porque no sabía qué había querido significar pero simplemente asintió hasta que el muchacho la atajó-. **Deja, yo me ocupo. ¿Eres nueva, verdad? Perdón, soy Alex.**

- **Quinn** –Le estrechó la mano que duró más que un simple apretón y antes de irse despedido hacia la mesa, este le dedicó una gran sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes blancos. La rubia se lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba y en eso apareció Santana, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

S-. **Veo que ya has conocido a Alex** –Quinn se dio vuelta porque no tenía idea que su amiga estaba por allí, algo sorprendida.

Q-. **Bueno, yo no diría que lo conozco. Solo me dijo su nombre.**

S-. **Ok, se supone que no debería decirte esto pero desde que te vio, no ha parado de hacerme preguntas acerca de ti** –Rió alejándose un mechón del rostro.

Q-. **¿Por qué?** –Preguntó aún más confusa.

S-. **Vale, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Te has vuelto tonta o algo así?** –Enarcó ambas cejas-. **Ese tío está detrás de ti. En realidad, todas las chicas que trabajan aquí están detrás de él, pero Alex nunca les dio importancia. Y ahora parece que su objetivo resulta que eres tú.**

Q-. **¿Qué, ahora soy un "objetivo"? ¿Eso significamos para los hombres? Pues no estoy interesada en el tal Alex** –negó con la cabeza como molesta por lo que la latina acababa de decir.

S-. **Vamos, dale una oportunidad al pobre hombre. Es bueno y debo reconocer que algo guapo, ¿No crees?**

Q-. **Quizá. Pero no quiero ser el "alguien" de nadie, ¿Entiendes?**

S-. **¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para ti? Si repasamos por un momento, tu historial con los hombres, quitando el pequeño desliz que tuviste conmigo el año anterior para la boda de Will y Ema, nunca te importó.**

Q-. **¿Pues nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza que quizás cambié?** –Frunció el ceño, comenzaba a realmente enojarse pero no quería hacérselo notar.

S-. **¿Te refieres a que ahora te van las tías?** –Rió fuertemente y esta la fulminó con la mirada.

Q-. **Sabes que a eso no me refería** –Fue lo último que dijo y se alejó de la latina.

El resto del día continuó normal, no había muchos clientes para la suerte de Quinn y tuve que aguantarse un par de escenas más de romance entre su amiga y Dani.

Y lo peor para ella, era pensar cómo se iban a compartir esa misma noche, ya que no tendrían al supervisor cerca suyo, retándolas porque pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas. No quiso ni imaginárselo.

Al terminar el turno, mientras estaban haciendo las cuentas del día y cerrando el local, a Dani se les ocurrió invitarlas a una copa, con Alex incluido que se ofreció a pagar por ellas.

Quinn solo quería largarse al apartamento y tomar un largo baño y descansar un poco pero Santana insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. "Solo una", dijo haciendo girar los ojos.

Destaparon una botella de champaña en cuanto el gerente se fue, y brindaron, bueno simplemente dijeron unas palabras. Dani dijo: **"Por el amor"** ofreciéndole un beso a San, San repitió lo mismo, y cuando fue el turno de la rubia, no sabía qué decir.

Q-. **Bueno, por… este trabajo y por haberme recibido tan bien** –Sonrió tímidamente.

A-. **Pues brindemos por ti** –Dijo Alex alzando la copa y dedicándole una mirada profunda y sugestiva. Alex tenía unos increíbles ojos azules y en cuanto Quinn lo miró de verdad, se perdió en ellos durante un instante.

El punto es que esa copa, se transformó en otras y otras. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta de la hora, ya habían terminado su segunda botella.

Alex las acompañó hasta el taxi y las tres chicas fueron hacia el apartamento, riéndose por cualquier cosa. Incluso Quinn pudo relajarse ante la presencia de Dani y rió con sus chistes por más que fueran tontos.

Cuando llegaron, Kurt y Rachel estaban tomando una copa de vino, discutiendo sobre una obra de teatro que se había inaugurado. Voltearon la vista al ver entrar a las tres muchachas riéndose fuertemente.

K-. ¡**Al fin! Pensé que no iban a venir. La cena se está enfriando** –Protestó, levantándose para calentar la cena.

S-. **Esperaaaaa** –Gritó la latina-. **Quiero presentarte a Dani, creí que estarías emocionado** –Rió y condujo a su novia hacia la cocina donde estaba Kurt. Se quedaron un rato presentándose y hablando anda a saber de qué cosa.

Quinn se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, mirando completamente a Rachel mientras esta levantaba la mirada.

R-. **¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de trabajo?**

Q-. **Bien, he conocido a un chico, que según Santana, está loco por mí pero yo no lo creo **–Se acercó a Rachel y le depositó un beso en la mejilla que tomó desprevenida a la morena.

R-. **¿Y a ti te gusta? **–Quinn rió aunque Rachel no encontró ninguna gracia en la pregunta, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con las cejas arqueadas.

Q-. **No aunque es bastante guapo. Tiene esos ojos…** -Se remarcó los suyos-. **Ya sabes… son hipnotizantes. Pero no hablemos de Alex, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, preciosa?** –Ante este último adjetivo Rachel soltó una risa que no pudo contener y se levantó para acercarse a la rubia. La olió y negó con la cabeza.

R-. **¿Has estado bebiendo?**

Q-. **¡Qué va! Solo tomamos un poco de champan** –La miró profundamente, como desnudándola con la mirada y ninguna de las dos, apartó la vista hasta que aparecieron los demás. Se acercó al oído de Rachel y le susurró-. **Hoy estás muy guapa** –Y luego se alejó con una sonrisa.

Kurt mantenía una conversación apasionada sobre música con Dani quien no paraba de reír, y Santana intentaba mantenerse al margen mirándolos a ambos. Creo que si alguna de ellas tres, abrir la boca para decir otra cosa que no fuera algo serio, terminarían estallando en nuevas risas que por cierto, comenzaban a molestarles a Kurt y Rachel, pero ambos lo dejaron pasar.

S-. **Cariño, no deberías tomar más vino** –Le dijo a Dani quitándole la copa de la mano. Esta se mordió el labio y le encajó un beso épico en frente de todos, allí en la mesa mientras que con una mano le acariciaba sin prisa, la nuca. Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando la escena.

K-. **¡Bien! Perfecto. ¿Quién quiere postre?**

S-. **Creo que ya tenemos el postre** –Rió y miró a su novia, lo que hizo que ambas estallaran en risas. Los otros tres se miraron durante un incómodo momento y Rachel se levantó para buscar el postre en la cocina, con la rubia pisándole los talones.

Q-. **¿Te doy una mano?** –Rachel sonrió.

R-. **No, gracias. No creo que puedas. Ustedes tres han bebido más de la cuenta, yo me encargo.**

Q-. **¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! La inapropiada aquí es Dani** –Repuso apoyándose contra la pared y mordiéndose el labio, sin apartarle la vista.

R-. **¿Qué fue eso de que hoy estaba muy guapa? Creo que el alcohol te pinta mal** –Rió aunque se notaba en su risa que estaba algo nerviosa.

Q-. **No lo sé. ¿Lo dije?** –Ladeó la cabeza y la morocha asintió. Quinn la miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió-. **Oh, sí, lo dije. Pues pensé que sería lindo decírtelo**.

R-. **Solo lo dices porque estas borracha** –Cogió el postre y se apuntó hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de allí pero la rubia la intervino a mitad de camino.

Q-. **No, lo dije en serio. Estás muy guapa** –Rachel sonrió, algo ruborizada, y se rascó la frente.

R**-. Ok, déjame pasar que tengo que ir a entregar el postre antes de que Dani y Santana terminen acostándose sobre la mesa y a Kurt le agarre un ataque de nervios.**

Q-. **Ellos pueden esperar** –Acarició un mechón suelto de la morocha concentrándose en ello.

R-. **Quinn… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya, apártate** –Intentó liberarse de Quinn pero no pudo porque esta puso todo su peso para impedir el paso.

Q-. **¿Sabes? Lamento mucho lo de Finn** –De pronto, sus ojos se tornaron más tristes, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, todo ese llanto que había acumulado para que Rachel no la viera desplomarse-. **Yo también pienso mucho en él aunque no del mismo modo que tú, claro… pero confío en que podremos salir adelante, solo necesitamos encontrar a alguien a quien amar.**

R-. **De verdad no quiero tener esta charla en este momento, Quinn** –Repuso seriamente pero se detuvo cuando vio que la rubia comenzaba a llorar, entonces dejó el postre sobre la mesa y la abrazó-. **Ya, ya. Estará todo bien, ya verás** –Permanecieron un rato así hasta que Quinn se desprendió secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

Q-. **Lo siento, se suponía que no iba a llorar delante de ti**.

R-. **No necesito que me protejan, ya te lo he dicho.**

Q-. **Lo sé pero en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente es en cómo hacerte sonreír, como hacerte feliz, quiero verte brillar de nuevo y me desespera no poder lograrlo.**

R-. **Bueno… esta versión borracha de ti me quita una sonrisa, por si quieres saberlo** –Le sonrió y la rubia la imitó.

Q**-. ¡Dios! Doy lástima, ¿Verdad?** –Se cubrió el rostro negando con la cabeza.

R-. **No** –Esta vez fue Rachel quien la acarició**-. Me gusta saber que no eres una especie de robot y que también tienes sentimientos **–La rubia levantó la mirada, algo sorprendida y cogió la mano de la morocha llevándosela a su propio corazón.

Q-. **Están aquí, día y noche y no puedo reprimirlo más.**

R-. **No lo hagas** –Susurró-. **¿Qué sientes en este mismo instante?** –Quinn bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. ¿Que qué sentía? Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tantas que no podía ni asimilarlas. Sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. No había mentido respecto sobre todo lo que dijo de Rachel pero no podía saber hasta qué punto su yo interior quería protegerla o… algo más. Y esto mismo la asustó porque era demasiado, y no sabía si era la borrachera la que la estaba confundiendo pero en ese momento, tuvo el impulso de besarla. De sentir sus labios húmedos y cálidos en los suyos y que cuando ese beso hubiese terminado, ambas estuvieran sonriendo. Rachel volvió a preguntarle la pregunta.

Q-. **Yo…** -Abrió la boca pero las palabras parecían estancadas en su garganta-. **No lo sé, creo que debería irme.**

Y se fue corriendo de la cocina hasta el cuarto de Santana donde se puso a llorar sin pausas. Cubrió sus gemidos con la almohada para que nadie pudiera escucharla y cuando comprobó que Dani se había ido acompañada de Santana y Kurt y Rachel estaban preparándose para irse a acostar, recién allí, Quinn salió para acomodar las sábanas en el sofá.

Rachel se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le pegó un buen susto.

Q-. **¡Rachel! Pensé que… estarías en la cama.**

R-. **¿Estás mejor… de la borrachera?** –La rubia asintió sin poder siquiera mirarla a los ojos y continuó haciendo lo suyo-. **Déjame que te ayude** –En un momento, sus manos se encontraron y ambas levantaron la mirada pero solo duró un instante, un instante que Quinn tendría grabado el resto de la noche sin poder pegar un ojo.

Antes de irse, Rachel se giró y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

R-. **Buenas noches, Quinn, y gracias por todo lo que has estado haciendo. De verdad me ayuda… -**Sonrió con nostalgia**-. Sea lo que sea que haces, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo porque me hace bien.**

Y con eso, se despidió. La rubia se quedó parada, inmóvil, viendo cómo la morocha se alejaba, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensó desesperada. ¿Enamorándome de ti? ¿Es eso lo que no quieres que deje de hacer? Y se tiró en el sofá negando con la cabeza.

No, solo estoy confundida, lo de hoy ha sido a causa de la borrachera. De todas formas, jamás podría competir con el fantasma de Finn. Jamás. Y este último pensamiento, la angustió aún más que todos los otros que se le cruzaron por la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5: Volver a amar

**Capítulo 5: Volver a amar**

Al día siguiente, Quinn se encontró con un gran alboroto en el comedor. Kurt estaba gritando algo, bastante histérico y Rachel intentaba tranquilizarlo.

No se la veía a Santana por ninguna parte, quizás cuando anoche fue a dejar a Dani, se quedó a dormir en su casa. Tampoco la escuchó llegar, el familiar ya ruido de la puerta corrediza.

Quinn se frotó los ojos dando un gran bostezo, y se levantó en pijama, acercándose a los dos que en conjunto, formaban un coro de gritos.

Q-. **¿Qué está pasando aquí?** –Preguntó aún con la voz adormilada. Kurt la fulminó con la mirada, sin ninguna razón aparente, y se dio la media vuelta. Esto la dejó totalmente desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo Kurt la odiaba tanto y por qué? Se preguntó empezando a molestarse de todo el melodrama Kurt-Boda-NYADA-Lo que sea.

Rachel suspiró sujetándose el cabello y miró hacia la ventana como intentando buscar una respuesta, y luego la miró fijo.

R-. **Nada… solo ha tenido una discusión con Blaine, eso es todo.**

Q-. **¿Por el tema de la boda?** –Rachel asintió y le ofreció una taza de café que aceptó agradecidamente porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, un rato en silencio mientras tomaban sus respectivos cafés, hasta que la rubia tuvo que romper el silencio.

Q-. **¿Para cuándo es la fecha?** –Preguntó por preguntar, no es que de verdad le interesara pero tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación y especialmente, hablarle a la morena. Quería escuchar su voz, que durante la mañana sonaba más ronca pero dulce.

R-. **Dentro de un mes** –Dio un suspiro-. **Le dije que creo que se están apresurando pero no me escucha y ahora se ha enfadado conmigo** –Hizo un ademán con la mano como intentando restarle importancia pero de verdad estaba molesta y se le notaba en las expresiones faciales: el ceño fruncido, la boca un poco torcida, y el incesante jugueteo con sus dedos. Quinn le cogió la mano sin pensarlo dos veces y la morocha levantó la vista con las cejas arqueadas, la había tomado desprevenida.

Q-. **¿Kurt siempre es así… tan apasionado?** –Rachel rió soltándose de su mano dado que parecía incomodarle un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

R-. **Al menos alguien está siguiendo con su vida adelante** –Masculló apenas audible pero la rubia lo escuchó perfectamente y se puso frente a Rachel para que la mirara fijo y la escuchara.

Q-. **¡Oye! Tú también lo estás haciendo. ¿O debo recordarte que pronto estarás en los carteles de Broadway?**

R-. **¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?** –Le cambió drásticamente de tema, sin apartarle la vista, desafiándola. Esta vez era ella quien la estaba cuestionando y eso no le sentó muy bien a Quinn.

Q-. **¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy estudiando, trabajando…**

R-. **Curioso porque nunca te he visto ir a la universidad aún. Dijiste que tenías una beca aquí. ¿Qué estudias? Nunca lo has contado** –Quinn apartó la vista, soltando un extenso suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante un momento porque sabía que era el momento de decirles la verdad y no quería afrontarlo: Afrontar el hecho de que era una completa fracasada. Había salido de la secundaria con un proyecto de vida y de la nada, todo se fue al diablo, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta… ya era demasiado tarde. Se sintió frustrada y avergonzada porque si había alguien en ese agujero que no estaba siguiendo con su vida, era ella misma.

Q-. **De acuerdo. Mentí** –Hizo una pausa para darse aliento y poder continuar, y no se atrevió a mirar a Rachel ni por un segundo-. **Dejé la universidad. Tuve ciertos problemas por involucrarme con un profesor y él me delató ante el comité y si no renunciaba, me echarían y quedaría como una idiota frente a todo el mundo. De modo que dije a mis compañeros que me estaba tomando un descanso** –Rachel la miraba atentamente, viendo cómo sus ojos se achicaban y arrugaba la frente para no llorar, de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, no quería mostrarse débil ante la exitosa Rachel y sus grandes planes. Ahora era ella quien no tenía idea de hacia dónde apuntaba su vida, su Norte estaba totalmente perdido.

R-. **Y por un idiota, ¿Has dejado la universidad?**

Q-. **Solo hasta que se calmen las cosas. Necesito tiempo** –Soltó luego de pensar una respuesta; se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a la morocha**-. Lo siento, de verdad, siento que aquí sobro, que soy un estorbo. **

R-. **Eso no es cierto pero no fue bueno que nos hayas mentido, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.**

Q-. **No quería quedar como una total perdedora** –Las lágrimas comenzaban a discurrir por su rostro y esta vez fue la morena quien tomó su mano y le sonrió cariñosamente.

R-. **Oye, eso no es cierto. Solo necesitas tiempo, como dijiste, para poder aclarar tu mente pero nunca dejes que nadie estropee tus planes en tu vida **–Quinn intentó sonreír pero lo que salió fue una sonrisa forzada, aún se sentía avergonzada. Apretó la mano de su amiga y con la otra, se limpió las lágrimas-. **¿Qué quieres ser? En la vida, digo** –La rubia alzó la vista, algo sorprendida, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso, nunca nadie se había interesado por preguntarle cómo se sentía, qué quería de la vida o si prefería el helado de chocolate o vainilla. Simples preguntas como esas y ahora, la mismísima Rachel, a quien tanto había torturado en la secundaria, le estaba cumpliendo un deseo. Rió porque todo le parecía irónico y paradójico. ¡Las vueltas de la vida!

Q-. **Estaba estudiando medicina** –Dijo en voz baja, ahora sonriendo un poco, algo avergonzada.

R-. **¡Wow! Doctora Fabray** –Ambas rieron, y por un momento, desapareció toda la tensión del momento y parecía que el mundo por fin, le estaba dando una mano, en lugar de una patada-. **Me gusta cómo suena…** -Se le escapó, lo dijo sin pensarlo, así como Quinn había tomado su mano al comienzo. La rubia la miró penetrándola con sus ojos verdes y por un momento, solo existían ellas dos y nadie más. No más problemas de dinero o dónde vivir, ni la boda de Kurt, ni Dani, ni Santana, ni Finn. Solo ellas dos y esto le dio una tremenda satisfacción a Quinn, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué, eso no importaba, solo ese sentimiento de satisfacción.

Q-. **Jamás volveré a dejar que un hombre se interponga en mi vida** –Negó con la cabeza.

R-. **¿Dices que no te volverás a enamorar?** –Preguntó, seguramente pensando en su propio desastre en la cabeza luego de enterarse de la muerte de Finn.

Q-. **No, solo que quiero enfocarme en mis asuntos. El amor es algo… efímero, va y viene. Se ama, entregas tu corazón con pasión, luego te hieren, te sientes resentida, luego olvidas y el ciclo vuelve a nacer.**

R-. **¡Vaya! Qué simple descripción. ¿O sea que no crees en el amor verdadero?** –Rachel puso su cuerpo frente al de ella prestando realmente atención en su respuesta, quizá fuera la que ella misma estuviera buscando.

Q-. **No lo sé, Rachel** –Dijo con sinceridad y la miró encogiéndose de hombros-. **No sé mucho sobre el amor pero tampoco me ha dado grandes satisfacciones, es decir… con el primer hombre que me acosté, terminé embarazada** –Rió casi sin ganas-. **Era muy chica, no sabía nada sobre la vida.**

R-. **¿Y ahora? ¿Lo sabes?** –Continuó cuestionándola, como si quisiera saber con detalles todo acerca de lo que sentía su amiga. Quinn la miró algo confundida y dio un suspiro.

Q-. **Creo que aún sigo buscando la respuesta. ¿Qué hay de ti?** –Esta vez fue ella quien la cuestionó, pensando en cómo reaccionaría y que seguramente se pondría a hablar de Finn y su amor perfecto y la química perfecta que compartían. No sabía bien por qué preguntó, quizá quería confirmar si ella seguía pensando tanto en él, que todo alrededor suyo, dolía.

R-. **Yo… amé, fui amada y fui feliz** –Sonrió con nostalgia entrelazando sus propias manos y bajando la mirada.

Q-. **Pero sabes que no todo se acaba allí, ¿Verdad?** –Rachel alzó la mirada asintiendo.

R-. **Lo sé. Algún día quizá pueda volver a amar.**

Y cuando Quinn estaba por darle una respuesta, apareció Kurt balbuceando algunas maldiciones, caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, parecía completamente fuera de sí. Miró hacia ambas chicas y giró los ojos.

K-. **Rachel, ¿Me acompañarás a ver los trajes o tengo que pedírtelo de nuevo?** –Dijo en un tono no muy amigable; la rubia estaba dispuesta a saltar por su amiga y decirle que la tratara con más respeto pero no hizo falta. Odiaba que Kurt le restregara en la cara a Rachel una boda cuando ella acababa de perder a su ser amado. Lo odió tanto en ese momento que quiso darle una cachetada.

R-. **Sí, Kurt, pero quizá si te calmaras un poco, sería más agradable compartir este momento tan especial contigo**.

K-. **Lo siento, Rach** –Se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo intentando sonreír mientras que de soslayo, le dio una mirada dura a Quinn. Esta se sintió completamente incómoda entonces se levantó a cambiarse para ir al trabajo. Se supone que allí se encontraría con Santana porque aún no había llegado al apartamento y asumió que iría junto con Dani.

Salió disparada de allí sin detenerse a saludar a ninguno de los dos que estaban en la habitación de Kurt hablando sobre algo, seguro sobre trajes para la boda, y cogió la bicicleta porque ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

Al menos, en esta conversación Rachel no nombró a Finn, y se mostró más abierta al asunto del amor: dijo que quizás volvería a amar, lo que ya significaba un comienzo para la rubia. Pero de tanto intentar convencer a su amiga de que se diera otra oportunidad, no se dio cuenta de que ella misma no se la estaba dando, y se había cerrado a todo el asunto del amor para no salir lastimada de nuevo. Lo cual la llevó a pensar que había tomado malas decisiones y que la culpa no siempre es del otro: en una pareja, generalmente si no funciona, la culpa es repartida. Significa que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer su trabajo, entonces era hora de dejar de culpar a los hombres como los únicos responsables de su desgraciado camino al amor y comenzar a abrir los ojos y asumir responsabilidades.

Si había quedado embarazada, no podía culpar a Puck, porque fue ella quien tampoco consideró usar condones y además engañó a su novio, lo cual tampoco estaba bien.

En todo esto estaba pensando, cuando entró a la cafetería. Santana ya estaba lista con su traje y al verla, se lanzó a sus brazos. No vio a Dani por ninguna parte, lo cual le dio un respiro por al menos un momento. Tenía que empezar a dejar de odiar a Dani, quien la pobre no tenía la culpa de que su amiga la haya elegido como su nueva novia, tenía que entender que Santana sufrió mucho por el tema de Brittany cuando ella le cortó, y que todos, debían comenzar a hacer su camino.

Mientras San, le hablaba sobre lo sucedido anoche, por qué no había ido a dormir al apartamento y demás, Quinn le echó una mirada a Alex y notó que la estaba mirando entonces le sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente.

Quizá Alex fuera un poco prepotente pero no lo conocía realmente, y no podía odiarlo por el simple hecho de ser hombre o se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida.

Dani apareció unos minutos después y estaba hablando al teléfono, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a su novia y fue directo al baño. Quinn frunció el ceño y decidió seguirla, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Entró y se escondió en un baño, intentando prestar atención a la conversación.

D-. **…Lo sé, y lo siento pero he estado ocupado mucho últimamente con el trabajo. Prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre te iré a ver… Sí, ya me lo has dicho. Tengo que colgar, lo siento. Yo también te amo.**

Finalizada la conversación, salió del baño y fue hacia las mesas. Quinn se quedó perpleja aún en el baño, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso Dani tenía un amante? ¿O el amante vendría a ser Santana? Esto estaba mal, muy mal y debía decírselo lo antes posible a su amiga antes de que ella saliera lastimada.

Tuvo razón desde un principio en desconfiar en Dani, tanta amabilidad no podía venir gratis. Pateó la puerta y salió directo a contarle a San y ahí fue cuando las vio a las dos, tomándose de las manos y dándose un pequeño beso.

Esto la enojó aún más a la rubia que estaba dispuesta a hacerle pedazos el rostro a la otra rubia, embustera, mentirosa, buena para nada… y así siguió calificando adjetivos cuando Alex se interpuso en su camino.

A-. **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?** –Le sonrió bloqueándole la vista a las dos tortolitas. Quinn intentó asomarse para ver más pero no pudo y lanzó un suspiro.

Q-. **No es un buen momento, Alex, necesito hablar con Santana** –Alex se dio la vuelta y rió.

A-. **Creo que estarías interrumpiendo el amor en plena acción.**

Q-. **¿Tú que sabes?** –Le recriminó enojada.

A-. **Pues sé lo que veo: a dos personas enamoradas. Conozco hace tiempo a Dani y créeme, nunca la vi tan feliz como lo es ahora.**

Q-. **¿De verdad la conoces tan bien?** –Enarcó una ceja mirándolo fijamente-. **¿Es soltera?**

A-. **¿Qué?** –Preguntó desconcertado y rió-. **No me digas que te gusta porque…**

Q-. **No me refiero a eso**.

A-. **Ya no lo es, está con tu amiga** –Eso ya lo veremos, se repitió la rubia para sus adentros mordiéndose el labio para no empezar a gritar como una loca desquiciada-. **Oye, ¿Haces algo después del trabajo?**

Q-. **Ir a casa, descansar, dormir…** -Hablar con Santana, se dijo.

A-. **Vaya, suena como un plan emocionante** –Sonrió-. **¿Qué tal si te invito una copa? Una sola, lo prometo. No será como anoche** –Rió, suplicándole con la mirada. Quinn abrió la boca para negarle la invitación porque de verdad pensaba que tenía planes más importantes como salvarle el trasero a su amiga de aquella endemoniada persona y luego así de la nada, apareció el rostro de Rachel, sonriendo, diciéndole que tenía que darse una chance. Se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando aquella imagen que iba desvaneciéndose de a poco y sacudió la cabeza.

Q-. **Bueno, creo que podría.**

A-. **Genial, nos vemos a la salida** –Le acarició la mejilla y se alejó sonriente. Quinn miraba la escena de Santana con Dani, pero ante la imagen de Rachel, todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. ¿Qué quería realmente? Verla a ella, estar a solas y conversar aunque sea de cosas triviales pero presentía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Rach, algo iba creciendo en su interior, algo que aún no podía explicar o poner en palabras.

Continuó su jornada laboral, completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cerrando.

Santana se acercó a ella y le preguntó si venía con ella y Dani a un bar por ahí. De repente, recordó la conversación y sus mejillas volvieron a arder de la rabia.

Q-. **No… quedé en tomar algo con Alex.**

S-. **Ohhhh** –Exclamó la latina sonriendo-. **Así que… Alex, ¿Eh?**

Q-. **No te crees fantasías, Lopez, solo es una salida.**

S-. **No dije nada** –Levantó ambas manos a la defensiva pero sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa-. **Bueno, supongo que seremos Dani y yo, nuevamente.**

Q-. **Respecto a eso… hay algo que quiero decirte** –Se volteó para comprobar que nadie las estaba escuchando, y vio que San la miraba intrigada; se mordió el labio y lo soltó-. **Hoy fui al baño y resulta que Dani estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, parecía alguien realmente importante y le dijo que le amaba** –La latina frunció el ceño.

S-. **¿Y?**

Q-. **¡¿Y?¡ San, esa chica te está engañando, está saliendo con otra persona. ¿No lo ves?** –Santana lanzó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

S-. **Podría ser cualquiera, un pariente y es lógico que le dijera que lo ama.**

Q-. **No…** -Pero la amiga la interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos.

S-. **Ya sé lo que te pasa. Tienes celos de que yo esté finalmente con alguien que me hace realmente feliz y tú solo quieres estropear las cosas. Bueno, te voy avisando que no podrás hacerlo esta vez. Ya no estamos en la secundaria, ¿No lo ves? Siempre tuviste celos acerca de Puck y Finn, que ellos me eligieron a mí en su momento. Ambas cambiamos, bueno al menos yo he cambiado y creo que no toleras verme cumplir mis sueños** –Quinn se quedó totalmente atónita, como si prácticamente le hubieran dado una bofetada; abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella-. Debo irme, mi novia me espera –Le sonrió con cierta malicia y se alejó. La rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que Santana pensara que le tenía celos, cuando lo único que intentaba hacer era protegerla.

Alex se acercó por detrás, pegándole un buen susto y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros.

A-. **¿Todo bien?**

Q-. **No… no lo sé.**

A-. **Mira, si quieres cambiar lo de hoy para otro día, te entiendo…**

Q-. **No** –Dijo firmemente. No dejaría que lo de Santana le arruinara la noche. No iba a permitir que eso pasara. Si Santana no quiso escucharla, cuando finalmente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que Dani la estaba engañando, ya vendría con la cabeza gacha a llorar. Y le repetiría exactamente las mismas palabras que le respondió-. **Vamos.**

Subieron al auto de Alex y recorrieron las calles nocturnas de NY, con The Smiths sonando de fondo; Quinn miraba todo como si fuera por primera vez, aún aquella ciudad la encantaba, la sorprendía en cada esquina, en cada halo de luz. La ciudad del amor, pensó con cierta ironía. Alex la llamó cuando llegaron al bar.

Entraron y pidieron dos copas de vino, y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local. Alex le contaba que estaba estudiando arquitectura y que algún día sería un famoso constructor y tendría millones de dólares. Cosas irrelevantes que realmente no le importaban a Quinn; algo tan simple como el dinero. ¿Qué diablos importaba eso con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Sin embargo, intentó poner su máxima atención en la conversación hasta que se dirigió hacia ella.

A-. **¿Y tú qué harás?**

Q-. **Estoy… voy a estudiar medicina** –Se corrigió recordándose que se estaba "dando un tiempo".

A-. **Wow, ambos seremos ricos y exitosos** –Rió-. **Salud por eso** –Alzó la copa y Quinn, sin muchas ganas, la chocó.

Q-. **De verdad no pienso en el dinero, solo en poder ayudar a personas, es lo que me hace feliz.**

A-. **Claro, claro, yo también. Les daré hogar a todos aquellos que lo necesiten** –La rubia enarcó una ceja: lo que acababa de decir le parecía una completa estupidez que se le había ocurrido en el momento pero no quería pelear de modo que asintió con la cabeza-. **Sabes, de verdad me interesas, Quinn… no sé qué tienes pero estoy completamente enganchado a ti** –La miró sonriendo. La rubia sabía que algo así iba a suceder pero no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Entregarse al primer idiota que le dijera que la quería y darle una oportunidad o quedarse sola con su triste vida? Ambas opciones le parecieron patéticas.

Q-. **No me conoces, hace solo unos días que trabajo, no sabes nada acerca de mí.**

A-. **De eso se trata, quiero conocerte… solo si tú me dejas, claro** –Esta vez se puso serio, como si de verdad sintiera lo que estaba diciendo. Quinn sonrió.

Q-. **¿Y qué te gustaría saber?**

A-. **Cualquier cosa. Como, cuál es tu color favorito, tu comida preferida, si te gusta el cine, cuáles son tus cantantes favoritos…** -Hizo una pequeña pausa, admirándola completamente**-. Cómo eres al levantarte** –Esto le provocó gracia a la rubia.

Q-. **Oh, no creo que quieras verme al despertar.**

A-. **Sí lo quiero. De hecho, tengo toda una imagen de ti por la mañana.**

Q-. **¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?**

A-. **Me imagino tu cabello dorado desordenado por todo tu rostro, tus preciosos ojos verdes pestañeando ante el primer rayo del sol, una leve sonrisa al saber que te espera un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas… quizás duermas aferrada a algún peluche** –Rió, y Quinn también lo hizo.

Q-. **Bueno, eso fue muy platónico. No creo que me vea tan bien por la mañana, de hecho me levanto un poco fastidiosa. Oh, ¿No es lo que esperabas?** –Rió.

A-. **Pues entonces me gustaría conocer a esa Quinn fastidiosa que se acaba de despertar porque la luz le molesta, y alguien en la cocina está preparando algo ruidosamente insoportable, y arrojándole ese peluche por la cabeza para que se calle** –Quinn volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Q-. **Algo así, eso es más real** –Quinn se apoyó sobre sus codos y se dio cuenta que Alex no resultaba ser tan superficial como lo había juzgado y esto la hizo sentir un poco mal por apresurarse en sacar conclusiones-. **¿Y cómo eres tú al despertarte?** –Alex la miró seriamente, como si la pregunta hubiese sido demasiado difícil o incluso estúpida y se restregó el cuello.

A-. **Bueno, es algo más distinta a la tuya. Me levanto muy temprano para hacerles el desayuno a mis hermanitos y asegurarme de que lleguen bien al colegio, luego leo un poco sobre lo que tengo que estudiar y me preparo para venir a trabajar. No me quejo, estoy agradecido con la vida que tengo y verlos sonreír a mis hermanos, me da fuerzas para levantarme cada día, es como… una motivación extra que me ha dado la vida.**

Q-. **Wow, eso sonó muy profundo** –Pero Quinn sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pudo detectarlo en su mirada que ahora estaba algo más apagada y lo preguntó aunque algo dentro suyo, decía que no lo haga-. **¿Dónde están tus padres?**

A-. **Ellos murieron hace unos años y desde entonces, yo me encargo de la casa y de mis hermanos.**

Q-. **Lo siento mucho** –Le cogió la mano apretándola con fuerza, y Alex sonrió.

A-. **Está bien, no lo sabías. Supongo que esta es la etapa de conocernos y todo eso, ¿Verdad?** –La rubia asintió sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. De pronto, se sintió horrible. Ella quejándose de su destino mientras que otros la pasaban realmente peor. No podría imaginarse una vida como la que llevaba Alex, no creía ser tan fuerte. El móvil comenzó a sonarle y tuvo que quitar su mano de la suya para contestar. Era Brittany.

Q-. **¿Hola? ¿Britt, qué sucede?**

B-. **¡Quinnie! Quería decirte que estoy en NY** –Rió.

Q-. **¿Qué? Pero aún no es sábado** –Dijo completamente desconcertada.

B-. **Lo sé, los exámenes me han salido bien y tengo tiempo de sobra de modo que decidí venir. ¿Estás ocupada?**

Q-. **Yo… no, solo estaba tomando una copa. ¿Dónde te hospedas?**

B-. **En el Washington Hotel. ¿Quieres pasarte ahora? Si no estás ocupada, claro.**

Q-. **Eh… sí, sí, por supuesto. Nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.**

Cortó la llamada y carraspeó, Alex la estaba mirando fijamente algo preocupado.

A-. **¿Todo bien?**

Q-. **Sí… lo siento, Alex, pero debo irme, me surgió algo de último momento**.

A-. **Oh, no te preocupes. ¿Te puedo llevar hasta tu casa?**

Q-. **De hecho, voy al Washington Hotel. Me está esperando una amiga que acaba de llegar a NY.**

A-. **Bueno, te llevo** –Se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la salida, en silencio, sin decir nada. Cuando entraron al coche, Quinn lo miró mientras este comenzaba a conducir.

Q-. **Gracias… por todo esto. Fue muy agradable salir contigo y que me cuentes tus cosas.**

A-. **Yo la he pasado genial, me siento especial porque hayas decidido salir conmigo** –Rió, su mirada volvía a resplandecer nuevamente.

Q-. **Bueno, no soy tan especial **–Sonrió-. **Yo también la he pasado bien. Deberíamos… repetirlo** –Alex se volvió un momento para mirarla, algo sorprendido y sonrió.

A-. **Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías**.

Q-. **¿Por qué? **–Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

A-. **No lo sé… pensé que con todo lo que te conté te había asustado un poco.**

Q**-. ¡Alex! Eso no es cierto, de hecho antes tenía una imagen tuya… mmm… muy distinta al Alex que he visto hoy y de verdad me conmovió. Quiero… que nos sigamos conociendo. Aunque tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que no soy tan especial como piensas** –Sonrió ruborizándose.

A-. **No quiero sonar presumido, pero casi nunca me equivoco** –Rió y le guiñó el ojo en modo de broma.

Llegaron al hotel y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Quinn se adentró en el hotel. Le dijo al encargado al piso que se dirigía y este le permitió el acceso.

Subió en el ascensor y luego tocó la puerta. Brittany salió sonriendo y la abrazó fuertemente.

B-. **¡Quinnie! Te he echado mucho de menos, pasa, pasa.**

Q-. **Yo también, Britt** –Sonrió.

B-. **Espero no haberte interrumpido, sonabas algo tensa al teléfono**.

Q-. **Oh, no, solo estaba tomando una copa con un compañero de trabajo**.

B-. **¿Es guapo?** –Quinn rió y le dio un pequeño empujoncito-. **Te ves bien, no como el otro día al teléfono, de verdad me preocupé** –La rubia recordó la conversación que habían mantenido, lo desesperada que sonaba ella en aquel momento intentando ayudar a Rachel y la imagen de su amiga, reapareció en su mente solo que esta vez no sonreía. Tuvo un mal presentimiento pero le restó importancia, eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Q-. **Estoy mejor. **

B-. **¿Es por este nuevo chico o… quizás porque Rachel está mejor?** –Britt la miró sonriendo, era una de las amigas que mejor la conocía.

Q-. **Ambas cosas, supongo. Rachel está mejor, es verdad, pero bueno aún necesita tiempo**.

B-. **¿Has hablado con ella?**

Q-. **Sí, y la noté más animada. ¿Sabes que está protagonizando Funny Girl?**

B**-. ¿De verdad? Wow, no lo sabía. Aún no he podido hablar con ella**.

Q-. **¿Por qué mañana no te pasas por el apartamento y la vienes a ver? Creo que sería una agradable sorpresa.**

B-. **Pensaba más bien en invitarlas a tomar algo** –Frunció el ceño, y se quedó mirando al vacío. Quinn lo captó de inmediato.

Q-. **Es por Santana, ¿Verdad?** –Ella asintió-. **Mira, ya no está enfadada contigo, de hecho…** -Hizo una pausa porque no quería contárselo pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y sería mejor que fuera por la boca de ella-. **Está saliendo con una chica.**

B-. **Oh, ¿Sí? Pues me alegro por ella** –Sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le pareció muy convincente a la rubia. Esta la miró fijo ladeando la cabeza-. **¿Tú no?**

Q-. **Bueno, creo que esta chica Dani, la está engañando. Hoy escuché una conversación por teléfono que no me gustó… **

B-. **Pero San es muy cerrada, seguro no te escuchará, déjala que se dé cuenta ella misma. Porque tampoco es algo que lo sabes con certeza, ¿Verdad?** –Quinn asintió recordando todo lo que le había dicho su amiga y volvió a enfadarse. Todo el encanto de la noche, desapareció en aquel mismo instante.

Q-. **Britt… ¿Aún… sientes algo por ella?** –Se animó a preguntarle, mirándola fijo. Brittany dio un suspiro rascándose la nuca, y se hizo un silencio que para Quinn pareció eterno.

B-. **Claro, es mi mejor amiga… o éramos, no lo sé. Ojalá pueda perdonarme y volver a ser amigas, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Verdad, Quinnie?** –Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y la rubia le devolvió la misma sonrisa, con los ojos un poco rojos.

Q-. **¿Sabes que nada podrá volver a ser como antes, verdad?** –Britt asintió agachando la cabeza, entonces volvió a sonar su móvil-. **Lo siento. ¿Hola? ¿Santana? Sí, estoy… ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Cómo?! Pero ¿Está bien? En seguida voy.**

B-. **¿Qué pasó?** –Preguntó preocupada.

Q-. **Rachel está en el hospital.**

B-. **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

Q-. **No… no lo sé, Santana no me lo ha dicho** –Comenzó a desesperarse, caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación, repitiéndose cosas inaudibles, entonces Britt la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

B-. **Todo saldrá bien, iré contigo, ¿Vale?** –Quinn asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y partieron para el hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: Celos

**Capítulo 6: Celos**

Quinn y Brittany llegaron luego de veinte minutos al hospital. Todos estaban allí: Kurt, Santana, Dani, y un muchacho que la rubia no pudo reconocer.

Todos se giraron en cuanto las chicas entraron y Quinn pudo ver cómo San fruncía el ceño al ver a Britt. Sin dudas era una gran sorpresa pero dudaba que se pusieran a discutir en medio de semejante situación.

La rubia se apresuró para llegar hacia ellos lo más rápido que sus piernas podían y preguntó, desesperada, qué había sucedido.

Santana miró de reojo a la otra rubia y luego posó la vista en su amiga.

S-. **Tranquila, Rachel está bien. Se cayó del escenario durante el ensayo y tuvieron que enyesarla la pierna pero sobrevivirá, Fabray, cálmate** –Dijo en un tono áspero. Quinn no pudo saber si era por la propia desesperación que mostró o por haber traído a su ex novia, pero no le dio importancia y se acercó a la puerta que daba al pequeño dormitorio; Kurt la atajó con una mano impidiéndole el paso.

K-. **No puedes entrar** –Repuso algo enfadado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo? Pensó irritada.

Q-. **¿Por qué no?** –Contestó con la misma frialdad que había sido tratada.

K-. **Tiene que descansar** –Giró los ojos en modo de desaprobación como si aquello no fuera obvio pero Quinn volvió a insistir en entrar; esta vez fue Santana quien la detuvo.

Q-. **Solo quiero verla.**

S-. **Mira, si sabía que te pondrías así, no te hubiese llamado… de todas formas, veo que tenías buena compañía** –Miró hacia donde Brittany se hallaba, a un costado mirando para abajo como algo avergonzada. Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección y dio un suspiro.

Q-. **Vino hoy y la fui a recibir.**

S-. **¿Por qué tuviste que traerla?** –Bajó la voz para que la rubia no pudiera escucharla, solo ellas dos.

Q-. **Estaba desesperada y quiso acompañarme. Es su amiga también** –Repuso enfadándose aún más; solo quería asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera bien y poder tocarle la mejilla tranquilizándola, quería un momento a solas con ella pero dado todas las personas allí presentes, eso no iba a poder ser.

K-. **No debiste llamarla** –Se interpuso Kurt, entonces la rubia se giró realmente enfadada esta vez, fuera de sus casillas y lo miró como si estuviera a punto de apuñalarlo.

Q-. **¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Hummel? ¿Me puedes explicar? Porque desde que he llegado no paras de tratarme mal y mirarme de esa forma que asusta. Si tienes un problema conmigo, solo dímelo…**

S-. **¡Ey! Relájate. No es el momento…** -Intentó apaciguar las aguas pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Kurt estaba afilado como una navaja dispuesto a responder.

K-. **No sé qué estás haciendo aquí la verdad porque no perteneces, por si no te has dado cuenta.**

Q-. **¿Pertenecer a qué, exactamente? ¿A tu bandita de amanerados?** –Kurt abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido y se puso frente a frente rebajándola con la mirada.

K-. **¡Lo sabía! Eres una maldita homofóbica**.

Q-. **¡Eso no es cierto!**

K-. **¿Piensas que acercándote a Rachel así como lo haces, como si fueras un corderito, puedes arreglar las cosas? Venir aquí y hacer que todo esté de repente, genial. ¡Todos esos años que nos torturaste y ahora… ahora ¿Qué?!**

Q-. **Yo me preocupo por Rachel, ¿De acuerdo? Y creo que tú estás celoso por el vínculo que tenemos** –Le soltó sin más. Los demás presentes en la sala de espera, simplemente no podían creer la conversación que estaban escuchando. No era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado pero a ninguno de ellos dos parecía importarles.

Kurt miró hacia un costado, mordiéndose el labio lleno de furia y Quinn contempló su victoria. ¡Era eso! Él estaba simplemente celoso de que le robara a su mejor amiga. Pero no entendía lo que ella sentía por Rachel, todo ese sentimiento confuso que solo hacía querer tenerla a su lado para siempre. No podía entender el vínculo que las unía y eso debía desesperarlo.

S-. **¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! Compórtense o se van a casa** –Ambos la miraron resoplando cosas por dentro y se pusieron en lados opuestos para no verse la cara.

Se creó un clima tenso que podía cortarse con el filo de una navaja, sin embargo ninguno hablaba, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al parecer el muchacho que Quinn no identificó, era el director de la obra, y fue quien la llevó al hospital.

Luego de lo que parecieron eternas horas, aunque solo había pasado una, apareció el doctor con unas placas en la mano. Miró a todos los allí presentes sin saber a quién dirigirse hasta que al final optó en hablar con el director, quien era el responsable.

**- Bueno, la paciente Berry tiene una fractura en la pierna derecha y le hemos dado un sedante para que se tranquilizara porque llegó con mucho dolor y especialmente, desesperada y en llanto. Ahora está descansando y necesito que le den espacio. Solo dos responsables pueden quedarse a pasar la noche.**

Todos se miraron durante un incómodo silencio donde evaluaban quiénes se quedarían aunque nadie se atrevía a hablar. El director finalmente fue el que interrumpió la situación.

- **Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que no me quedaré. Llámenme cuando tengas noticias sobre Rachel.**

K-. **Gracias por traerla, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora, gracias** –El hombre asintió y se alejó de la sala, dejando otro silencio en el medio. El médico volvió a mirarlos para que se decidieran entonces Kurt volvió a hablar-. **Yo me quedaré, vayan ustedes a casa, estaré bien.**

Q-. **Yo también me quedo** –Resolvió firmemente, y se llevó una mirada de desagrado por parte del chico pero no le dio importancia, solo quería estar al lado de Rachel cuando despertara y viera otra cara que no fuera la de porcelana.

K-. **No hace falta, dije que estaré bien** –Pronunció cada palabra lentamente y con profundo odio. No le agradaba la idea de tener que quedarse a solas con la rubia, menos aún luego de la discusión.

Q-. **El doctor dijo dos personas, supongo que seremos nosotros dos, a menos que alguien no esté de acuerdo** –Echó una rápida mirada hacia Britt y Santana y ellas negaron con la cabeza-. **Bien, está decidido** –Sonrió satisfecha. Britt se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole-. **Lo siento, Britt, hablamos luego.**

B-. **No hay problema, Quinnie, avísame cuando Rachel despierte** –Quinn le respondió que lo haría y vio cómo la latina y la rubia se alejaban de la sala principal.

Pudo notar la fría mirada de Kurt clavándose sobre ella, de modo que se dio la vuelta suspirando y se mordió el labio para no gritarle todas las cosas que tenía acumuladas dentro suyo.

Q-. **Mira, esto es una tregua… por Rachel, ¿De acuerdo porcelana?** –Kurt arqueó las cejas y simplemente se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Pasó una hora hasta que los dos vieron pequeños movimientos dentro de la habitación y entraron desesperados, empujándose uno a otro, para ver quién llegaba primero. Lo logró Kurt y cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, este le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura.

K-. **Pequeña, te has dado un buen golpe, ¿Eh? Pero todo está bien** –Rachel intentó sonreír pero en cambio, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la pierna enyesada, y tomó la mano de su amigo. Carraspeó para que intentara salir su voz.

R-. **Kurt, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y los demás?**

K-. **Te caíste del escenario y tu director te trajo aquí, quizás no recuerdes mucho porque también te diste un golpe en la cabeza. Los demás se fueron hace un rato porque no permitían quedarse a más de dos personas aquí** –Continuaba acariciándole la cabeza y le hablaba con una paciencia y dulzura que Quinn jamás creyó que podría poseer. Mientras tanto, se quedó a un costado, observando la situación. En cierto punto, se alegraba de que Kurt se haya quedado porque sabía cómo tratar a su amiga.

R-. **¿Y quién más se quedó? Dijiste dos…** -Kurt giró los ojos y se corrió para que la morena pudiera ver a Quinn quien la observaba seriamente-. **¿Quinn, eres tú?** –Quinn asintió y se acercó lentamente, sintió que estaba estorbando allí, tal como le había dicho Kurt. ¿Acaso los demás pensarían lo mismo de ella?

Q-. **Estaba preocupada y decidí quedarme** –Se acercó, agradeciendo que Kurt le dejara un hueco, y le cogió la mano apretándosela sin hacer mucha presión. La morena le devolvió el gesto y sonrió.

R-. **Me alegro de que estés aquí…** -Sintió un carraspeo por parte de su amigo y en seguida se disculpó-. **Los dos, quiero decir.**

K-. **¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?** –La morena asintió y antes de que este saliera, tomó la mano de Quinn y se la llevó a un costado para que su amiga no pudiera oírlo-. **Las dejaré unos minutos a solas.**

Q-. **¿Gracias?** –Respondió sorprendida y le sonrió aunque este hizo un ademán con la mano, aún molesto, y se marchó. Una vez a solas, tal como lo había esperado, se sentó junto a la cama de Rachel y volvió a cogerle la mano, sonriéndole.

R-. **¿Tuviste que dejar muchas cosas importantes para venir?** –Sonrió. La rubia pensó en Alex y luego en Britt y negó con la cabeza, nada era más importante que la seguridad de Rachel, al menos así lo sentía.

Q-. **No, tú eres lo más importante** –Al decir esto, se dio cuenta de cuánto podía significar, como si le estuviese revelando alguna especie de secreto y ruborizándose, intentó corregirse-. **Quiero decir, Santana me llamó y vine lo antes que pude.**

R-. **No tenías por qué hacerlo, Kurt está aquí** -¿Cómo explicarle que no confiaba en él en lo absoluto? ¿Cómo contarle siquiera la discusión que habían mantenido allí afuera? Sobre los celos que le tenía el chico a ella. Creo que en parte, Kurt sabía que ellas dos tenían una conexión, algo especial que compartían y por eso, decidió dejarlas unos minutos a solas. Apreció aquel gesto.

Q-. **Sí, pero… no quería dejarlo solo** –Mintió, solo quería estar con ella. Su mano pasó a su rostro, y se lo acarició lentamente, pasando por sus párpados hasta su mejilla, bajando hasta el mentón, excepto que omitió sus labios porque aquello le parecía demasiado arriesgado. Rachel cerró los ojos sonriendo.

R-. **Gracias, cuando desperté, esperaba que estuvieras tú también aunque solo vi el rostro de Kurt… digo, no es que no me alegrara de verle…**

Q-. **¿En serio?** –Preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto y esto le quitó una sonrisa. Sabía que tenía que estar allí, y más ahora sabiendo que Rachel también lo deseaba.

R-. **Sí, tú… me das paz** –Rió meneando la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos directamente-. **No sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando estás conmigo, me siento mejor.**

Quinn sonrió, escuchar esas palabras le daban aliento y hacían que su corazón diese un vuelvo, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y no sabía por qué, solo que era agradable lo que sentía, entonces se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Por un momento, ambas se miraron serias, sin decir una palabra.

Q-. **Lo siento, yo… **

R-. **Está bien** –Sonrió y cogió su mano. El corazón de Quinn latía apresuradamente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a salirse de su lugar y temía que Rachel pudiera escuchar sus latidos tan sonoros pero quizá eso fuera solo pura imaginación de ella.

Sin palabras, sin nada más que agregar, se miraban y sonreían tímidamente como dos simples colegialas que estuvieran experimentando por primera vez el amor o algo parecido a ello. Lo más parecido porque para Quinn aquel gesto, significaba amor, sea lo que significase, amor de amistad, amor por admiración, por preocupación o incluso… algo más. Pero no quería pensar en ello porque la ponía nerviosa y cada vez que sucedía, quería largarse lo más lejos posible de la morena y este no era un momento para hacerlo.

En ese momento, apareció Kurt con una soda en la mano y contempló desde la puerta durante un segundo, cómo ambas estaban tomadas de la mano y mirándose profundamente. No dijo nada, solo carraspeó para indicar que había llegado e instantáneamente se soltaron de las manos, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo y las hubieran pillado en el momento justo.

Quinn se sentó en el sillón y dejó que Kurt se encargara de darle de beber hasta que ella se quedó dormida, con aún restos del sedante.

El chico parecía realmente agotado, se le notaba en la expresión del rostro, como si toda la situación lo estuviera sofocando, pero solo había sido un accidente y lo importante es que Rachel estaba bien y no había pasado a mayores, de modo que se levantó y le dijo que se sentara, que ella podía quedarse un rato afuera.

Este asintió con la cabeza y antes de que Quinn se fuera, la llamó por su nombre, ella se volteó esperando alguna negativa por parte de él pero lo que dijo a continuación, la sorprendió.

K-. **Siento haber dicho todo eso en la sala. Estaba muy preocupado…**

Q-. **Lo sé, yo también lo siento, a veces me pongo muy….**

K-. **¿Muy Fabray?** –Sonrió pero sin malicia y esta sonrió también asintiendo con la cabeza-. **Quizás tengas algo de razón después de todo** –Miró un momento a su amiga, cómo estaba pasivamente durmiendo, soñando con algo lindo tal vez porque se la notaba relajada y volvió a hablar-. **Estaba un poco celoso por lo que ustedes tienen.**

Q-. **¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tenemos?** –Quiso saber porque la verdad es que no tenía una idea muy bien formada, solo entendía que tenían una conexión pero no sabía cómo llamarlo a eso.

K-. **No lo sé, apenas la conoces pero pareces entenderla tan bien y creo que le estás haciendo un bien con todo el momento difícil que está pasando desde lo de Finn… de verdad no quisiera que te vayas.**

Q-. **¿Lo dices por ti mismo o por Rachel?** –Preguntó mirándolo fijo, indagándolo con un solo movimiento de cejas.

K-. **Por Rachel** –Quinn asintió y cogió la cerradura para salir de la habitación pero Kurt volvió a interrumpirla-. **¿Ella… te habla sobre Finn?** –La rubia lo miró confundida, tenía por sentado que Rachel hablaba de él con todos, y más aún con su mejor amigo.

Q-. **Pues sí ¿Por qué preguntas?**

K-. **A mí no me ha dicho nada sobre él, todavía. Me alegro que por lo menos lo esté hablando con alguien** –Dio un suspiro reclinándose sobre la silla y refregándose los ojos del cansancio.

Q-. **Oye, ¿Sabes que tú eres su mejor amigo, verdad? Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Ella te aprecia mucho** –Kurt la miró serio y asintió.

K**-. Lo sé, de todos modos… gracias** –Pareció que la última palabra le costó decirla pero finalmente pudo hacerlo y fue un alivio para ambos que hubieran hecho las paces al menos por una causa en común. Ambos amaban a Rachel, de diferentes formas quizás, pero se preocupan por ella y querían lo mejor.

Quinn se acomodó estirándose en los asientos de la sala de espera y se quedó completamente dormida, como si a ella también le hubieran dado un sedante. Supuso que el estrés de la situación la había dejado así.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido y se levantó de un tirón, preocupada por que Rachel ya se hubiera despertado y entró sin tocar la puerta.

Kurt estaba contándole un chiste a su amiga y ella reía con ganas. Esta escena la hizo sonreír y no quiso interrumpirla pero la morena notó su presencia y le sonrió con ganas.

R-. **Buenos días, Quinn.**

Q-. **Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?** –Preguntó acercándose y depositando una mano en su frente, no le importaba que Kurt las estuviera viendo.

R-. **Bien, el doctor dijo que en una hora podré irme a casa pero deberé hacer reposo y llevar este…** -Frunció el ceño intentando buscar el nombre y rió-. **Bueno, el coso ese para la pierna.**

Q-. **Qué bien, esas son buenas noticias, Rach** –Kurt se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Quinn.

K-. **No quise despertarte pero aquí tienes un café** –Le ofreció un vaso y ella lo aceptó amablemente, agradeciéndole por el gesto.

Cuando pasó la hora, una enfermera vino a buscar a Rachel y la puso en una silla de ruedas para acompañarla hasta la salida y se subieron a un taxi. Kurt le estaba contando por enésima vez cómo había sucedido el accidente, y la morena respondía con exclamaciones y _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué torpe soy!_ Entonces volvía a reír y todos reían juntos.

K-. **Siempre has sido un poco torpe** –Bromeó revolviéndole el cabello.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Santana estaba allí leyendo una revista. Levantó la vista y sonrió. Se acercó corriendo para abrazar a su amiga y ayudarla a llegar al sofá.

S-. **¿Por qué no me dijeron que salía?** –Les reprochó con una mirada severa.

R-. **Está bien, les dije que no le avisaran a nadie. No quería armar otro alboroto.**

Kurt propuso llevarla al dormitorio para que descansara un rato y la latina y la rubia quedaron solas en el living, lo cual significaba: HABLAR y eso era algo que Quinn no quería hacer, no ahora pero sabía que no podía seguir evitándolo.

Se sentó junto a Santana dando un suspiro y mirando al frente dijo.

Q-. **Bien, dispara** –Cerró los ojos como si de verdad estuviera a punto de recibir un disparo pero cuando habló Santana, parecía bastante calmada.

S-. **Pensé que anoche estabas con Alex y en cambio, estaban con Brittany que por cierto no me dijiste que vendría.**

Q-. **Estaba con Alex hasta que me llamó Britt y fui a su hotel. Se suponía que llegaría para el fin de semana por eso aún no te lo había contado** –Miró a su amiga que parecía absorta mirando el televisor apagado, como si algo realmente estuviera llamando su atención aunque la rubia sabía que solo estaba haciendo tiempo para meditar su respuesta.

S-. **¿Y por qué ha venido?** –Preguntó en un tono monótono.

Q-. **Yo la llamé, necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

S**-. ¿Y por qué no hablas conmigo? ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Es porque no quieres estropearme mi repentina felicidad** –Respondió sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Q-. **San… otra vez con eso. De verdad has malinterpretado las cosas. Yo quiero que seas feliz y… respecto a lo de Dani…** -Hizo una pausa meditando las posibilidades de que ella remotamente le creyera y sabía que eran nulas-. **Me he equivocado, tienes razón. Probablemente estaba hablando con un amigo o un familiar. Solo me asusté** –la latina asintió lentamente.

S-. **La amo, ¿Sabes? Y esperaba que me apoyaras en esa decisión.**

Q-. **Y lo hago, de verdad lo hago.**

S-. **Está bien, olvidémonos de aquella conversación, yo… también debería pedirte disculpas. No quise decir en serio todo eso** –Quinn asintió y le dijo que lo sabía, que seguramente había sido la rabia del momento, nada más. A decir verdad, la rubia solo quería olvidarse de todo ese asunto y dejarlo atrás-. **Cuando llamaste a Brittany… ¿No habrás pensado que con ella aquí nosotras volveríamos, verdad?**

Q-. **No… pero a decir verdad me gustaría que hagan las paces. Somos mejores amigas** –Sonrió con nostalgia-. **¿Recuerdas? A veces hay que olvidar ciertas cosas y seguir adelante, como tú lo estás haciendo** –La latina soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para quedar enfrentada a su amiga, mirándola a los ojos.

S-. **Quizás me lleve algo de tiempo pero seguro que las cosas se resolverán** –Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era medio apagada, quizás estuviera recordando los viejos tiempos con Brittany y ello aún le trajera un poco de dolor, pero cambió de tema drásticamente-. ¿Y cómo te fue con Alex?

Quinn la miró confusa durante un minuto. Desde que había pasado lo de Rachel, no había pensando en él ni por un segundo y es como si tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar lo que habían conversado. Miró hacia otro lado y respondió.

Q-. **Bien.**

S-. **Sabes que él gusta de ti, solo te pido que no juegues con Alex, parece una buena persona** –La rubia la miró enfadada, ¿Por qué diablos diría algo así? Ella había cambiado, ya no usaba a los hombres como si fueran juguetes-. **Solo es un consejo** –Se defendió por si las dudas viniera una especie de discusión a continuación.

Q-. **Lo sé, San, y no estoy jugando. Solo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más.**

S-. **Bien, pero deberías aclarárselo para ahorrarte posibles peleas futuras** –Quinn asintió y Kurt apareció bañado y vestido. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás y las observó durante un instante.

K-. **Bien, debo irme a NYADA. Quinn, ¿Crees que podrás faltar hoy al trabajo para quedarte con Rach? Solo por si acaso…** -La rubia lo miró extrañada, por esta repentina complicidad que estaban compartiendo y se tragó la sonrisa para evitar que Kurt cambiara de opinión.

Q-. **Claro, claro, yo me encargo**.

S-. **Bien, iré a cambiarme y le diré al jefe que estás enferma.**

Cuando los dos se fueron, Quinn fue a la habitación de la morena y la encontró despierta haciendo zapping en el televisor. En cuanto la vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

R-. **No me digas que ahora eres tú mi nueva enfermera** –Rió, y Quinn se sumó a la broma.

Q-. **Eso parece. ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Berry? Tenemos las mejores especialidades en esta casa** –Rió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

R-. **Con que estés aquí, me basta** –Le sonrió y cogió su mano. Aún esto la incomodaba un poco a la rubia pero terminó por acostumbrarse porque la morena era muy afectiva y esas tomadas de manos no debían significar más que simples costumbres de ella. De modo que le devolvió el gesto y se tumbó a su lado-. **Kurt me ha contado que Brittany ha venido**.

Q-. **Sí, yo la llamé unos días atrás y ayer cuando estaba cenando con Alex me llamó desde el hotel para que fuera. Eso fue antes de enterarme de tu accidente.**

R-. **¿Alex?** –Frunció el ceño, algo confundida porque no sabía esa parte de la historia y la rubia la miró con la boca abierta.

Q-. **Sí, emmm…. Fuimos a tomar una copa**.

R-. **Oh, ¿Están saliendo?** –Preguntó curiosa.

Q-. **¡No!** –Respondió totalmente sorprendida-. **¿Por qué piensas eso?**

R-. **No lo sé, solo preguntaba** –Le soltó la mano repentinamente y la rubia no entendió por qué cuando había nombrado a Alex, Rachel se había puesto como a la defensiva.

Q-. **Alex no me interesa, es decir solo como un amigo** –Terminó diciendo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

R-. **¿Y en qué estás interesada?** –Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez toda curiosa.

Q**-. ¿Ahora? Solo en encargarme de que tú estés bien** –Sonrió y volvió a cogerle la mano. Rachel la miró seria durante un minuto y luego la empujó para que se recostara cerca de ella. Quedaron a tan pocos centímetros de distancia que cada una podía sentir la respiración de la otra. Quinn comenzó a inquietarse porque sentía que algo dentro suyo se estaba gestando, algo poderoso y no sabía cómo controlarlo hasta que la morena volvió a hablar.

R**-. Me alegra de que estés aquí** –Y sus miradas se mantuvieron durante unos segundos hasta que ella reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, y esta sintió como si un estallido estuviera ocurriendo en su estómago. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia porque estar cerca de Rachel la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7: El amor vuelve a resurgir

**Capítulo 7: El amor vuelve a resurgir**

A las horas, Quinn quien también se había quedado dormida, se despertó sobresaltada, preocupada por si Rachel necesitaba algo y resultó que esta estaba despierta, contemplándola, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia se frotó los ojos y le devolvió otra sonrisa.

Q-. **Lo siento, me he quedado dormida. Soy una pésima enfermera** –Bromeó y ambas rieron.

R-. **No, está bien, no quise despertarte, parecías dormir como un angelito** –Sonrió y Quinn se ruborizó. Parecía que la morocha estaba pensando en algo pero aún no quería decirlo. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar-. **¿Te acuerdas de esa vez cuando estábamos en la secundaria y tú salías con Sam, y Finn y tú fueron a parar a la enfermería? No era casualidad** –Quinn recordó aquella escena, en el escenario, ambos besándose e hizo una mueca con la boca; gracias a Santana se habían contagiado de una enfermedad y eso significó el fin de la relación con Sam al enterarse que lo engaña con Finn. Asintió con la cabeza y la miró dubitativa.

Q-. **Sí, lo recuerdo**.

R-. **Bueno, yo fui a la enfermería a ver cómo estaba él y… le pregunté qué había sentido al besarte** –Hizo otra pausa donde la rubia comenzaba a incomodarse pero Rachel no hablaba parecía estar meditándolo bastante.

Q-. **¿Y qué dijo? **–Preguntó con ansias.

R-. **Que vio fuegos artificiales** –Quinn soltó una risotada porque aquello le parecía tonto, pero el punto es que ella también los había sentido pero no podía explicarle esto a su amiga, dadas las circunstancias. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y sonrió.

Q-. **Bueno, Finn tenía esa clase de respuestas…** -Pero Rachel la interrumpió, sin dejarla continuar hablando.

R-. **Me pregunto si así se sentirá besarte…** -La miró a los ojos, de repente, y la rubia quedó completamente anonadada ante la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Estaba realmente hablando de besarla? ¿Acaso quería sentir también lo que había sentido Finn o tenía ganas de besarla? ¿Qué era lo que había querido decir con aquella respuesta? Comenzó a ponerse más incómoda aún ante el hecho de imaginarse sus labios chocando y una ráfaga de fuegos artificiales saliendo de sus bocas. Tenía que borrar aquella imagen de su mente o volvería a sucumbir y tendría que salir huyendo de Rachel, como le pasaba últimamente.

Q-. **Te juro que no se debe sentir así. Seguro Finn estaba delirando de fiebre** –Intentó zafar con la respuesta dado que no tenía otra que darle. Quizás hubiese querido preguntarle si quería intentarlo y ver qué sentía ella pero… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿De verdad, Quinn? Se cuestionó con el estómago revolucionando en estallidos. Se incorporó en la cama, de modo que pudo estar más lejos del cuerpo de Rachel y ya no se rozaban.

R-. **Supongo que sería bonito que alguien me dijera que besarme se siente así de bien** –La miró seriamente intentando sonreír pero no le salió. Concentraba toda su atención en la rubia que ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

Quinn quería saber cómo era un beso de Rachel, cómo se sentía besar sus delicados labios pero claro que esto no se lo diría. De modo que se quedó en silencio hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Q-. **¿Quieres… que te prepare algo?** –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, esperando que no se le notara y evitando el contacto visual.

R-. **Algo para beber estaría bien** –Respondió aún mirándola, viendo cómo partía hacia la cocina y luego volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

Al rato, apareció Quinn con un zumo de naranja y un sándwich que preparó aún temblándole todo el cuerpo. No podía quitarse de la mente aquello que le había dicho. No entendía por qué lo había hecho. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Acaso pasar tanto rato con Kurt y Santana la habían hecho dudar de su propia sexualidad? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella misma, dudando y queriendo besar a su amiga? ¿Qué decía eso de ella?

Todas estas eran preguntas que no quería responderse, solo quitarse de la cabeza lo más rápido posible. Pero esta vez, no podía huir de Rachel, tenía que quedarse a cuidarla, ese era el trato y se tornaba más difícil teniéndola cerca, oliendo su perfume a rosas, observando ese cuerpo delicado.

Carraspeó y se quedó parada frente al televisor mientras veía a su amiga devorar la comida y el zumo. Parecía hambrienta.

R-. **Esto está delicioso, gracias Quinn** –Le sonrió y esta intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero mirarla implicaba un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Prendió el televisor y sintonizó un canal de música, quizá eso distrajera a Rachel de su situación con la pierna enyesada-. **¿No te sientas? ¿Te quedarás parada allí todo el día?** –Rió y le hizo un hueco en la cama; la rubia aceptó intentando estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba tensado, tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación para distraerla.

Q-. **Así que… ¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?** –Preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos y mirando hacia abajo.

R-. **En quince días** –Largó un largo suspiro-. **Eso significa que no podré ir a los ensayos de la obra. Debería llamar a John para informarle esto.**

Q-. **Si quieres yo me encargo** –Se ofreció y la morena asintió agradeciéndolo. De repente, sonó el timbre. Ambas se miraron confundidas. Kurt estaría en NYADA, y Santana trabajando. ¿Quién podría ser?

Quinn fue a abrir y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de Brittany esperándola con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores.

Q-. **¡Britt!** –La abrazó riendo-. **¿Cómo sabías dónde vivíamos?**

B-. **Tengo mis contactos** – Rió**-. No, he llamado a Santana para preguntarle** –La rubia arqueó las cejas algo sorprendida.

Q-. **¿A Santana? Y… ¿Todo ha ido bien?**

B**-. Sí, me dijo que estaba trabajando pero que podría pasarme a visitar a Rach.**

Q-. **Cla… claro, pasa, pasa** –La dejó entrar y le indicó dónde estaba el cuarto de la morena mientras ponía las flores en un florero y luego entraba a la habitación con ellas. Estaban hablando, algo divertidas, Britt tenía un buen sentido del humor que pondría a cualquiera de buen humor y eso era algo que Rachel necesitaba para distraerse y no deprimirse porque no podría ensayar, así que le agradó la visita sorpresa de su amiga. Sonrió al observar la escena y colocó el florero en la mesita de luz.

R-. **¡Oh, flores! ¡Qué atento de tu parte, Britt! Gracias pero no estoy inválida** –Se quejó riendo. Britt le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. ¿Por qué Quinn no podía hacer eso sin sentir que todo el mundo alrededor suyo se venía abajo? Sin sentir que tocarla era como un pecado, algo prohibido que no debía hacer. La rubia miró a Quinn y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara en la cama y esto hizo.

B-. **Me alegro de verlas, chicas, las extrañaba mucho. La universidad me está consumiendo** –Rió.

R-. Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, Britt –Sonrió tomándole la mano, otro gesto que observó con recelo Quinn. Quedó absorbida por todos esos pensamientos y parecía como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de la escena que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Britt lo notó y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro.

B-. **Quinn, ¿Dónde estás?** –Sonrió y tomó su mano con la que le quedaba libre. Esta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió también.

Q-. **Nada, estoy aquí.**

Conversaron un rato sobre cómo le estaba yendo a Britt, y luego Rachel le contó todo sobre la obra de teatro que estaba preparando, y le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba, se notaba que era un rol que había estado esperando con muchas ansias.

Quinn mientras tanto, acotaba breves cosas y se mantenía al margen de la situación hasta que decidieron dejar a Rachel dormir un poco.

La rubia cerró la puerta y antes de hacerlo, vio el rostro pacífico de la morena pestañear y dedicarle una última sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida.

Fueron al living y Quinn preparó dos tazas de café mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde ninguna de las dos habló y se concentraban en observar el silencio y quizá, tomar fuerzas para comenzar a hablar de lo que realmente estaba preocupando a ambas.

Fue Brittany quien rompió aquel espacio vacío.

B-. **Bien, ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede? Estás muy callada y… rara** –Frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y daba un sorbo al café. Mientras tanto la miraba atentamente. La rubia suspiró poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza y negando al mismo tiempo.

Q-. **No lo sé, Britt, estoy confundida.**

B-. **Me imagino que Rachel tiene algo que ver con todo esto, ¿Verdad**? –Inquirió pero con suavidad, con el único modo que ella sabía hacer. De una forma dulce y a la vez, constante.

Quinn la miró y asintió. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Si ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía.

Q-. **No sé qué me sucede. Me cuesta estar cerca suyo** –Soltó finalmente, esperando que su amiga pudiera entender a qué se refería.

B-. **¿En qué sentido te cuesta? No entiendo** –Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella; sin embargo la rubia no la miraba, tenía su vista clavada en la taza.

Q-. **Hoy me preguntó… cómo se sentiría besarme… a mí** –Remarcó ruborizándose y Britt hizo una exclamación.

B-. **Ya veo. Piensas que quizás ella guste de ti y te intimida aquello, entonces no quieres estar cerca suyo** –Quinn la miró totalmente confundida, no era eso lo que había querido decir. Britt estaba malinterpretando las cosas. La cuestión era precisamente al revés, pero ella continuó hablando-. **Bueno, creo que Rachel está confundida con todo lo que le está pasando y te ha dicho eso porque eres su amiga** –Quinn volvió a negar con la cabeza y dio un suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; unas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas-. **Quinnie, ¿Qué sucede? Tal vez deberías aclarar las cosas con Rach si eso te preocupa…**

Q-. **No, no es eso** –Respondió secándose las lágrimas e intentando retomar el control-. **Britt… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta respecto a Santana? **–Esta asintió mirándola con atención y se reacomodó en el asiento-. **¿Cuándo supiste que… sentías cosas por ella? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero** –Britt asintió y ladeó la cabeza pensando en una respuesta.

B-. **Bueno, es difícil de decir porque siempre fuimos mejores amigas, de modo que la situación se tornó bastante confusa para ambas pero… comencé a tener síntomas** –Sonrió con nostalgia.

Q-. **¿Síntomas? ¿Qué clase de síntomas?** –Levantó la cabeza para prestarle más atención.

B-. **Ya sabes, como mariposas en el estómago y cada vez que me tocaba, todo dentro de mí se revolucionaba… quería estar cerca suyo todo el tiempo pero a la vez, me daba terror al comienzo porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando.**

Q-. **¿Y cómo… terminaste de definirlo?**

B-. **Fue ella quien lo hizo, y cuando soltó esas palabras, supe que estaba enamorada de San** –Iba a continuar hablando pero de pronto se quedó callada con el ceño fruncido y la boca aún abierta. Miró a Quinn fijamente, entornando levemente los ojos y luego sonrió-. **Ohhhh, ya veo. Tú… estás… sintiendo… algo… por… Rach** –Quinn rió prisionera de los nervios, como queriendo descartar esa idea pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que hablarlo con alguien o podría estallar en cualquier momento y de la manera menos esperada y segura.

Q-. **Solo… estoy confundida**.

B-. **Pero sí sientes todas esas cosas, ¿Verdad?** –Quinn arrugó la frente ruborizada y asintió, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con las manos. Britt puso un brazo sobre sus hombros-. **Oye, no hay de qué preocuparse. Todas las mujeres en algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos esos cuestionamientos**.

Q-. **¡No!** –Gritó, de repente enfurecida pero más que nada con ella misma-. **¡No es normal! Rachel acaba de perder a Finn a quien amaba realmente y yo… yo estoy mirándola de esa otra manera. No es justo para ninguna de las dos.**

B-. **¡Oye! No puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes, no funciona así ¿Sabes?**

Q-. **Necesito… que pare y no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Hay alguna manera de que esto que siento se… congele o algo así?** –Respondió más calmada, porque de verdad no quería tratarla mal a su amiga, más aún con todo el apoyo que le estaba brindando, sin juzgarla y entendiéndola.

B-. **No. Si ese sentimiento es real, continuará creciendo y se hará más fuerte…**

Q-. **¡Dios!** –Susurró enrollando todo su cuerpo en una pequeña bola-. **No quiero que eso suceda. Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, que me busque un apartamento y listo** –Concluyó intentando convencerse a sí misma de que esa era la idea correcta y perfecta para aplacar los sentimientos hacia la morena.

B-. **Alejarse físicamente de una persona no hace que dejes de sentir cosas por ella** –Quinn se incorporó de repente y la miró fijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Q-. **¿Es eso lo que te sucede con San?** –Preguntó comprendiéndolo todo, de repente. Britt soltó un bufido.

B-. **¡Oye! Estábamos hablando de ti** –Hizo una pausa y la rubia la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. **Eché las cosas a perder pero sí, aún siento cosas por ella.**

Q-. **¡Lo sabía! **–Gritó festejando la victoria y Britt tuvo que detenerla porque de verdad no quería hablar de ese tema.

B-. **De acuerdo, ahora lo sabes… volviendo al tema de Rach, ¿Qué harás?** –Quinn la miró totalmente confundida, como si no entendiera de qué le estaban hablando y de pronto, volvió en sí e hizo una exclamación.

Q-. **Sí… no lo sé. Por ahora, me quedaré aquí y después veré. Seré muy discreta con ella y… sí, eso haré **–No sonó muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir pero le pareció lo más razonable.

Luego cambiaron de tema, y al rato fueron a visitar a Rachel quien ya se había despertado y estaba intentando prender el televisor pero no tenía el control remoto. Britt se lo alcanzó, echando una rápida mirada a Quinn quien la evadía y se sentó junto a ella.

Rachel dijo que quería ir al living, que se sentía terrible estar todo el día en la cama, de modo que las dos la ayudaron a levantarse y llevarla hasta el sofá. Continuaron con conversaciones intranscendentes, sobre intereses de la morena hasta que la puerta se abrió. Habían pasado horas y ninguna de las tres lo registró.

De repente, apareció Santana riendo, junto a Dani pero detuvo la charla cuando vio a Brittany sentada en el sofá. Carraspeó como solía hacerlo mientras que Dani no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente entró y se presentó frente a la rubia de una manera amigable. Britt hizo lo mismo para no perder la costumbre.

B-. **Bueno, se hizo tarde, debería ir yendo** –Sonrió hacia todos y se despidió pero antes de irse le susurró al oído a Quinn, que la llamara, no importa la hora que fuese y esta asintió.

S-. **¿Qué haces levantada? Se supone que deberías estar haciendo reposo** –Protestó la latina y luego le echó una mirada furtiva a Quinn quien se encogió de hombros pero antes de que pudiera recriminarle, intervino Rach.

R-. **Yo les he pedido que me llevaran un rato aquí, no soporto estar encerrada en la habitación. Solo… veamos una película, ¿Vale?** –Miró a todas y puso una gran sonrisa para que estas aceptaran y luego de una pequeña discusión, decidieron hacerlo.

S-. **Pero por favor, no veamos Moulin Rouge de nuevo** –Suplicó haciendo reír a la morena.

R-. **Veremos el musical de Funny Girl**

S-. ¡**Pero si ya lo has visto millones de veces!** –Volvió a protestar, mientras Dani le ponía una mano en el rostro para calmarla.

R-. **Necesito seguir conectada a la obra, de alguna manera. ¿Por favorrrrrr?** –Puso cara de pobrecita y todas rieron.

Q-. **Por mí está bien, no la he visto** –San comenzó a hacerle un resumen de lo que era mientras que Rachel le recriminaba en modo de broma cómo nunca la había visto. Quinn reía con ganas mientras observaba a su amiga volver a reír nuevamente con energía-. **Lo siento, pueden condenarme si quieren, he pecado por no verla** –Y volvieron a estallar en risas.

En mitad de la película, sonó el móvil de Dani y esta se disculpó yendo a la cocina para coger el llamado. Quinn frunció el ceño y discretamente, la siguió para escuchar la conversación.

D-. **…Estoy con unas amigas viendo un musical terrible –Rió-. Pues, porque me invitaron, no puedo irme sin más. ¿Llegas mañana?** –Exclamó sorpresiva-. **Eso es genial, cariño. Claro, podremos vernos. Yo te recogeré luego del trabajo, ¿Vale? Sí, claro que estoy emocionada de verte, amor. Bueno, debo colgar, nos vemos mañana. Te amo.**

Y cuando se dio la vuelta, Quinn estaba plantada allí, de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. Dani se quedó blanca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, balbuceó unas palabras y luego se puso en modo de defensiva.

D-. **¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones ajenas?**

Q-. **Sé que tienes un amante y estás engañando a Santana**.

D-. **Era un amigo** –Se excusó la rubia, mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, nada que la pudiera delatar.

Q-. **Quizás Santana se trague esa pero yo no.**

D-. **No es de tu incumbencia, barbie** –Replicó comenzándose a ponerse enfurecida.

Q-. **Se lo diré todo**

D-. **No te creerá y solo harás que se terminen peleando.**

Q-. **¡Oye! Ella confía en ti, te… quiere y tú la estás traicionando, eso no se hace. ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de moral?** –Se acercó lentamente a Dani hasta quedar a pocos centímetros con las inmensas ganas de pegarle allí mismo, sin importarle lo que dirían los otros.

D-. **¿Crees que no sé quién es esa rubia que estaba hoy con ustedes?**

Q-. **Eso es distinto, su relación terminó y Santana no te está engañando.**

D-. **Pero tú quieres que vuelvan, por eso la has traído. ¿Te digo qué? No lo conseguirás.**

Q-. **No me conoces en absoluto. Nadie se mete con Fabray** –Le escupió en la cara, hasta que la presencia de Santana en la cocina hizo que ambas se separasen.

S-. ¿**Qué sucede aquí?** –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Q-. **Nada, solo estábamos intercambiando algunas opiniones **–Y dicho esto, se alejó y se fue hacia su cuarto, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Rachel.

Tenía otras cosas en mente, por ejemplo, sobre cómo ayudar a Santana para que finalmente se diera cuenta que Dani era una embustera y la estaba engañando con otra persona.

Según la charla que escuchó, esta se reuniría con él o ella, mañana luego del trabajo. Sería una buena oportunidad para que Quinn les pidiera que salieran a tomar algo y obligar a Dani que postergara su cita y tendría que dar una muy buena excusa para que la latina no se diera cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo allí.

Parecía un buen plan. Tenía tantas ganas de llamarla a Brittany para contarle todo ya que con la charla sobre Rachel, no se le pasó por la mente el asunto San-Dani. Seguro que cuando se enterara, estaría completamente indignada y juntas se pondrían a tramar un plan. Y más ahora sabiendo que Britt sentía cosas por su amiga. ¡Y seguro que la latina tampoco la había olvidado! Era un perfecto plan para que volvieran aunque no tenía bien en claro cómo resultaría la relación a distancia. Ya lo habían intentado y terminó siendo un fracaso.

¿Acaso por amor, Britt decidiría quedarse en NYC? ¿Acaso el amor podría llegar a ser tan poderoso como incluso para dejar un futuro, una carrera, un sueño… todo por amor?

En eso estaba pensando cuando, Santana apareció en la habitación, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

S-. **Toc, toc. ¿Qué haces?** La película ya terminó –Miró a su alrededor; Quinn estaba sentada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y muy seria.

Q-. **Nada** –La latina hizo girar sus ojos y suspiró.

S-. **De acuerdo, Fabray, estoy cansada de tus cambios de humor bipolares pero como sea, ¿Podrás llevar a Rachel a la habitación?** –Quinn levantó la mirada poniéndose en alerta, con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado por completo de Rach, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Q-. **Cla… claro **–Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta pero Santana la retuvo.

S-. **¡Oye, rubia! ¿Acaso estás tramando algo con Britt?** –Quinn frunció el ceño.

Q-. **¿Qué? No entiendo.**

S-. **Claro, me olvidé que te has vuelto más tonta. ¿Sabes que yo no quiero saber nada sobre ella, verdad? **

Q-. **Dijiste que podrían ser amigas** –San resopló a punto de contestar pero la rubia fue más astuta y rápida-. **¿O piensas que una simple amistad puede ser tan… peligroso?** –Arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

S-. **Estás jugando con fuego, Fabray y te lo advierto. Dani es mi novia ahora y estoy feliz así como están las cosas.**

Q**-. Dije amigas, nada más. Cualquier otra cosa que pase por tu cabeza, no me hago responsable** –Sonrió satisfecha y fue hacia el comedor para ayudar a Rachel a llevarla hacia su dormitorio. La morena puso todo su peso en sus hombros mientras que Quinn hacía un gran esfuerzo por arrastrarla y no caerse en el intento.

Una vez que llegaron, la depositó en la cama con suavidad y lentamente para no hacerle doler la pierna. Rachel le agradeció sonriéndole y le pidió si podía quedarse un rato hasta que se durmiera. Quinn tragó saliva y asintió sin decir una sola palabra, y sentándose en un rincón de la cama.

R-. **Ven más cerca** –Susurró y tiró de ella, de modo que quedaron muy próximas una de la otra. La rubia podía sentir la respiración de la morena muy cerca, su aliento fresco recorriendo su rostro. Pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir de la órbita. Tragó saliva mirando fijo hacia el techo e intentó no prestarle atención a aquellas señales de las que Britt le había hablado-. **Estás tensa. ¿Qué sucede?** –Preguntó inclinándose hacia ella; la rubia no pudo evitar mirarla y se le encogió el estómago.

Q-. **Nada… yo… creo que debería irme** –Se incorporó en la cama dando un suspiro pero Rachel le tomó el brazo y empujó, nuevamente, de ella, atrayéndola.

R-. **Aún no… tengo que hacer algo** –Quinn la miró confundida.

Q-. **¿Algo? ¿Qué…?** –Pero cuando quiso continuar la pregunta, notó cómo lentamente, la morena acercaba su rostro al suyo con los ojos entreabiertos, apenas para ver dónde dirigía su boca.

Entonces, sucedió. Rachel besó delicadamente los besos de la rubia y mantuvieron ese beso durante unos extensos segundos. Luego, Rachel se soltó y rió, volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama.

Quinn aún tenía los ojos cerrados; todo lo que había estado soñando las últimas noches, se había hecho realidad pero fue Rach quien decidió besarla.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó cómo su amiga reposaba con tranquilidad en la cama.

Q-. **¿Qué… fue eso?** –Preguntó entrecortadamente.

R-. **Un experimento. Quería saber cómo se sentía** –La rubia tragó saliva asintiendo con la cabeza, aún pensando en el beso que se habían dado, queriendo hundir su boca en la suya, abrazarla fuertemente y permanecer toda la noche así.

Q-. **¿Y… cómo se sintió?** –Volvió a preguntar, muy seria, como si le acabasen de dar una bofetada.

R-. **No lo sé, fue solo un beso** –Rió-. **Jamás había besado a una chica antes. ¿Tú sí?** –Esta negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué agregar-. Bueno, debería descansar. Buenas noches, Quinn –Sonrió y se dio media vuelta; la rubia se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y soltó lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Q-. **Rach…** -Esta giró la cabeza para mirarla-. **Yo sí he sentido como fuegos artificiales cuando me besaste.**

Pero no esperó una respuesta, ni siquiera quiso ver la cara que había puesto, simplemente salió corriendo. Cogió el abrigo y salió hacia la calle, respirando con dificultad.

Se apoyó contra una columna y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si algo realmente malo hubiera sucedido.

Para Rachel solo fue eso, un experimento, un beso, quizá quería saber si besándola sentiría lo mismo que Finn había sentido, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que representaba para ella aquel beso.

Fue el comienzo de una confirmación. Todos esos síntomas que Britt le había nombrado, no se comparaban con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

Se dejó caer lentamente apoyándose sobre la pared y miró hacia el cielo. Era una noche destemplada, y se podían ver miles de estrellas a pesar de estar en una gran ciudad. Había una, en particular, que resplandecía y se diferenciaba de las demás. Brillaba potentemente, al ritmo de su corazón. El brillo y los latidos parecían coordinar. Era como una señal de… algo, pensó Quinn, intentando apaciguar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Entonces se acordó de Finn y sonrió; Finn podría ser aquella misma estrella, que desde arriba, la estaba mirando y cuidando.  
Juntó las manos y habló para adentro.

"_Finn, yo sé que estás ahí, donde sea que "ahí" signifique. Sé que desde allí arriba, nos estás observando y cuidando con tu hermosa sonrisa y tu dulce torpeza. Sé que estarás pensando qué diablos estoy haciendo con Rachel y sé que la amabas más que a cualquier cosa. No estoy intentando reemplazarte, jamás podré ser tú. Pero resulta que yo también la amo y daría lo que sea por hacerla feliz. No tengo idea qué siente ella por mí, aún tu ida es muy reciente y ella está dolida. Me habla tanto sobre ti. Necesito tu ayuda, si de verdad la amas, debes dejarla ir. Rachel tiene que volver a ser feliz, volver a amar y sentirse amada. Déjame ser esa persona que la cuide, que vele mientras reposa y que sonría a su lado, que la vea brillar en Broadway. Déjame, por favor, ser la persona que Rachel escoja cuando se sienta preparada para volver a amar. Solo te pido ese favor. Sabes que te extraño y te quiero… "_

Volvió a mirar hacia la estrella brillante y sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8: Confesiones

**Capítulo 8: Confesiones**

Al día siguiente, cuando Quinn se despertó, todos estaban levantados, hablando enérgicamente y moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro.

Rachel estaba sentada en la cocina y hablaba con Kurt y Santana, muy exaltada.

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y suspiró; luego se vistió rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, de modo que se acercó más para que supieran que estaba allí pero luego de verla, continuaron hablando.

Se sirvió una taza de café y le preguntó a Rachel por qué tanto alboroto.

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja y tiró de Quinn para que se acercara aún más.

R-. **¡La boda se ha adelantado! Es en dos semanas** –Vociferó a los cuatro vientos, mientras que Kurt pegaba un pequeño salto y la latina sonría girando los ojos.

Q-. **Oh… es… genial** –Respondió entrecortadamente, algo confundida-. **¿Por qué es eso?** –El chico decidió intervenir y cuando le habló parecía que había dejado de lado todo el resentimiento o los celos que sentía. Seguro tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse.

K-. **Bueno, o era en dos semanas o tendríamos que esperar otros tres meses y no queríamos, de modo que… ¡Me caso en 2 semanas, bitches!** –Gritó esto último y todas aplaudieron, sumándose Quinn al festejo para no quedar fuera de la fiesta.

R-. **Tenemos que organizarte tu despedida de soltero, ya estuve pensando en un lugar…** -Sonrió con picardía y Kurt exclamó un gran "Ohhhh" y volvieron a reír. Rachel se la notaba más animada ahora que hacía dos días atrás y esa era una buena señal, cualquier cosa que la hiciera reír, era bueno también para Quinn, quien la observaba de reojo sonriendo.

Fue la latina quien la desveló de sus pensamientos.

S-. **Fabray, ¿Vienes a trabajar hoy, verdad? No puedo seguir cubriéndote.**

Q-. **¿Y quién se quedará con Rachel?** –Preguntó preocupada, tornando la cabeza hacia la morena.

K-. **Descuida, hoy tengo el día libre, me quedo yo** –Hizo un ademán con la mano para que no se preocupara y la rubia asintió, aunque dentro suyo, quería quedarse a solas con ella y cuidarla pero aún así, confiaba en Kurt y sabía que la cuidaría bien.

R-. **Oye, me las puedo arreglar solas, no necesito niñeras** –Protestó cruzándose de brazos y su amigo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, poniéndole un dedo en su nariz.

K-. **Solo será por hoy ¿De acuerdo?** –Rachel hizo girar los ojos pero luego sonrió asintiendo y volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación respecto a la boda.

Hacía tiempo que Quinn no veía a Blaine, y se preguntaba cómo estaría ahora, si habría cambiado en algo, cuáles eran sus planes luego de terminar el secundario que de hecho era dentro de unos pocos meses.

En esto venía pensando, camino al trabajo, hasta que Santana sacó a relucir el tema de Brittany y la rubia tuvo que decirle por enésima vez que no estaba tramando nada entre manos. Eso le hizo recordar la charla con Dani y le entraron unas ganas terribles de desfigurarle la cara en cuanto la viera.

Por cierto, hoy Dani se encontraría con su amante y era el momento ideal para quitarle la máscara y que su amiga se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Llegaron y entraron a la cafetería; Alex venía directo hacia Quinn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la rubia hizo girar los ojos porque de verdad no era un buen momento para hablar con él pero nuevamente se interpuse entre su camino.

A-. **Hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo has estado? **

Q-. **Bien, algo preocupada. Una amiga ha tenido un accidente y ayer tuve que quedarme para cuidarla** –Contestó distraída, buscando con la mirada el encuentro entre Dani y Santana que se abrazaban y comenzaban a hablar. Alex dijo algo, pero Quinn no le prestó atención hasta que escuchó llamar su nombre varias veces-. **¿Qué?** –Respondió algo irritada.

A-. **Lo siento, ¿He dicho algo malo?** –Contestó desorientado y luego dirigió su vista hacia donde la rubia la tenía clavada. Dio un suspiro y volvió a hablar-. **¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues obsesionada con el tema de Dani?**

Q-. **No entiendes… ¿Podemos hablar luego?** –No esperó respuesta y fue directo hacia las chicas que se giraron al verla; Dani llevaba esa sonrisa que tanto le irritaba pero no se la devolvió sino que la miró fulminándola. Santana pasó la vista de una a la otra, sin entender nada.

S-. **¿Sucede algo?**

Q-. **¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que luego del trabajo, las tres podríamos ir a tomar algo. ¿Qué les parece?** –San soltó una risotada y le dijo que ella nunca hacía esa clase de propuestas pero que le parecía bien y luego miró a su novia esperando su respuesta, alentándola.

D-. **Yo… tengo un compromiso importante que no puedo dejar pasar** –Miró hacia abajo; lo que quería hacer en realidad era matar a la rubia por la propuesta que había soltado.

S-. **¿Compromiso? ¿Qué clase de compromiso?**

D-. **Pues viene mi hermana de Los Angeles, estuve hablando con ella por teléfono y quedamos en vernos hoy.**

Q-. **¡Oh! Eso es fantástico, quizá quieras presentarle a tu hermana, tu nueva novia** –Sonrió con picardía y durante un segundo, las dos rubias echaban fuego por los ojos.

S-. **No sabía que tenías una hermana. Sería genial** –Dani se mordió el labio y se tomó su tiempo para responder, o mejor dicho, inventarse una mentira nueva.

D-. **Es algo íntimo pero puedo presentártela otro día si quieres.**

Q-. **Eso suena perfecto. Estaremos esperando con ansias para verla** –Clavó sus ojos pardos en ella, mirándola muy seriamente y luego el encargado les pidió que comenzaran a limpiar las mesas porque los clientes empezaban a llegar.

Pero antes de que Quinn se fuera, la rubia la tomó por el brazo y le susurró.

D-. **¿Qué quieres, rubia estúpida?** –Escupió cada una de las palabras.

Q-. **Solo que salga la verdad a la luz. Te doy una semana o se lo contaré todo a Santana.**

Y con esto, se despidió de Dani, yendo a una mesa para atender a un cliente.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió dentro de lo normal, ninguna pelea, ni mención de la "nueva hermana" de Dani.

Santana se lo había tragado por completo y Quinn estaba tan enojada al respecto pero sabía que esa mentira no la llevaría muy lejos porque cuando llegara el momento de presentársela, no habría nadie.

Se preguntó desde cuándo su amiga se había vuelto tan ciega y estúpida. Siempre parecía tener una especie de tercer ojo pero con Dani, era completamente ciega.

Brittany se había ido de NY esa misma tarde, y Quinn no pudo estar para despedirla pero prometió que volvería a visitarla en cuanto terminara unos exámenes y además Kurt la había invitado para la boda, una buena excusa para reunir a sus dos mejores amigas.

Alex volvió en insistir para que quedaran a la noche, luego del trabajo, pero la rubia lo rechazó amablemente, solo quería volver a casa para poder estar con Rachel, era su única preocupación del momento.

Así que, cuando terminaron el trabajo, San y Quinn volvieron juntas al departamento. Hablaron muy poco durante el camino, la latina quería saber qué estaba pasando entre ella y el chico pero la rubia no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello. Quería contarle sus sentimientos encontrados respecto a Rachel pero ¿Cómo? La única que parecía entenderla había sido Britt y ahora estaba muy lejos para contar con ella más que con un par de llamados.

Q-. **Te dije que nada pasa.**

S-. **¿Le has aclarado que no sientes lo mismo por él?** –Quinn se sintió abatida. ¡Otro problema para agregar a la lista! Negó con la cabeza.

Q-. **Creo que ya lo sabe dado que hoy rechacé una salida.**

S-. **Bueno, a veces los hombres son algo ciegos** –Se rió y Quinn le echó una mirada.

Q-. **También suelen serlo las mujeres** –Pero San sonrió y negó repetidas veces.

S-. **No, nosotras tenemos un sentido super desarrollado**.

Q-. **Claro, ¿Como tú con Dani?** –Enarcó una ceja y su amiga le echó una mirada furiosa.

S-. **¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Mira, esa conversación que escuchaste, estaba hablando con su hermana. Te dije que seguro era un familiar.**

Q-. **Sí, no puedo esperar a conocer a su hermana** –Dijo con sarcasmo pero Santana no le prestó atención a su tono de voz, sino que volvió al modo jocoso.

S-. **¿Porque quieres salir con su hermana?** –Rió; esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a la rubia, aún así no contestó porque que ya saliera el tema de ella estando con una mujer, le incomodaba. Eso le hacía recordar a Rachel. Con una simple mirada bastó para dar fin a esa conversación.

Q-. **Hoy se fue Brittany pero volverá para la boda de Kurt y Blaine.**

S-. **Eso escuché** –Contestó despreocupadamente.

Q-. **¿Piensan hablar?**

S-. **¿Sobre qué?**

Q-. **¡Vamos! No te hagas la tonta.**

S-. **¡Oye! No me presiones, lo haré cuando me sienta preparada**.

Entraron al departamento y todo era un completo desorden. Kurt parecía estar en una especie de pánico moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, y Rachel lo contemplaba divertida, sentada en el sofá con un par de revistas sobre su regazo.

El chico a penas les prestó atención cuando entraron, pero Quinn fue directo hacia Rachel sonriéndole; se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo a las revistas: eran sobre trajes para la boda, eso se imaginó al verlo a Kurt en pánico.

K-. **…Simplemente no sé qué color combina mejor con mi cara** –Continuó hablando solo porque ya nadie le prestaba atención.

Q-. **Habrá sido una tortura tenerlo a Kurt todo el día contigo** –Se echó a reír y Rachel también.

R-. **Bueno, me ha vuelto algo loca con todo este tema de la boda. Me contagió su histeria** –Quinn asintió, divertida, mirando la escena hasta que la morena volvió a hablar y la puso en guardia-. **Tú eres mucho mejor enfermera** –La rubia volteó la mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos que la miraban fijo, sin sonreír, simplemente mirándola. Su estómago parecía a punto de explotar, miró hacia el otro lado y tragó saliva.

Q-. **¿Lo soy?** –Preguntó porque no se le ocurría otra cosa qué decir, solo continuaba pensando en aquel breve beso.

R-. **Claro** –Le agarró el brazo y tomó su mano. Quinn bajó la mirada lentamente hacia donde estaban unidas sus manos y sonrió-. **¿Por qué sonríes?**

Q-. **Porque… te quiero, Rachel** –La miró fijamente; hubiese querido volver a sonreír para que no se lo tomara tan a pecho pero la verdad era que sí la quería aunque ella no de la misma manera.

R-. **Yo también** –Rió-. La rubia sonrió con nostalgia, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas en la garganta que necesitaba soltar pero no podía, porque Rachel era su amiga, porque cuando la besó solo pensó en un "experimento", porque no había ninguna señal que la condujera a creer que de verdad la amaba.

Q-. **Quizás no de la misma forma** –Terminó por responder y se soltó de su mano, mirando al frente, muy seria, intentando controlar sus sentimientos. Rachel la miró confundida.

R-. **¿Qué quieres decir?**

Q-. **Nada, no lo sé…** -Se levantó de un tirón para preparar algo de comida pero la morena la interrumpió. Quinn se dio vuelta y la miró.

R-. **¿De verdad sentiste fuegos artificiales cuando te besé o solo lo decías como un cumplido para hacerme sentir mejor?** –Le preguntó, también muy seria. Quinn rió por lo bajo, rascándose la frente porque no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando. ¿Acaso no se notaban sus sentimientos?

Q-. **Supongo que deberías saberlo** –Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó mientras la morena la llamaba por su nombre porque tampoco había entendido la respuesta.

Llegó a la cocina y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no marearse; se pasó agua por el cuello mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con dificultad, en eso entró Santana y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

S-. **Mira, si estas preocupada por Dani, yo…**

Q-. **¿Crees que Dani es mi única preocupación en este momento?** –Respondió gritando, agitada, en un arrebato de bronca. La latina alzó las manos como intentando defenderse.

S-. **Oye, oye, tranquila. Solo te pregunté qué te pasaba.**

Q-. **¿Alguna vez se me permite a mí estar enojada o triste o simplemente con un mal día? ¿Eh?** –Le escupió en la cara y salió corriendo hacia la calle. Kurt se había callado durante un momento para escuchar la conversación y miró a la latina frunciendo el ceño. Esta se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia la puerta.

K-. **¿Y a ella qué le pasa?** –Pero al ver que Santana no respondía, miró a Rachel y le hizo la misma pregunta. Esta bajó la mirada porque intuía por dónde venía el asunto y se quedó en silencio-. **¿A ti también te han mordido la lengua los ratones, o qué? Bueno, yo me voy a acostar que mañana tengo un día muy agitado. Buenas noches a todos.**

Y se marchó dejando a las dos chicas a solas. Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció eterno donde ninguna habló. La latina se sentó a su lado exhalando un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

S-. **Últimamente Quinn está muy rara** –Rachel continuaba evitando su mirada y jugueteaba con los dedos como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. De pronto, la latina la miró y arrugó la frente-. **Ustedes que parece que hablan mucho… ¿Te dijo algo?**

R-. **No** –Respondió porque no quería contarle el asunto del beso y sabía que quizá fuera eso lo que le había enojado tanto a la rubia. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y fue a acostarse.

Tenía tantas cosas en mente, que en lo último que quería pensar era en el beso. Quizá porque además necesitaba olvidarse de ello; en su interior, aunque no se atrevió a decirle a Quinn, algo había sentido. Algo que no podía poner en palabras. Nada concreto. Toda confusión.

Mientras tanto, Quinn se dirigió a un bar, caminando a grandes zancadas, entrando sin mirar a nadie en particular, y pidió un vaso de vodka.

Q-. **Sin hielo** –Añadió, frotándose las sienes porque la cabeza le explotaba. El bartender le sirvió la bebida y luego se alejó para seguir hablando con un cliente.

Lo fue tomando de a sorbos y luego pidió otro, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traerle. Necesitaba alguna especie de remedio casero que la hiciera olvidar de Rachel, y estaba tan enojada con Finn porque le había rezado para que dejara libre a Rachel y no cumplió con su promesa. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que estaba muerto? ¿Acaso estaba loca por haberle hablado a una estrella? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

La segunda copa estaba empezando a hacerle efecto cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Solo sintió una presencia, ningún ruido porque la música allí estaba muy alta. Era una muchacha de pelo colorado y hermosos ojos celestes. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Pidió un Martini y le echó un par de miradas a Quinn, quien estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que la escuchó hablar. A ella.

**- ¿Día duro?** –Sonrió; la rubia volteó la mirada para verla y se quedó embelesada por su belleza. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Q-. **Sí, algo así. **

- **Me llamo Brunnette** –Le extendió la mano y Quinn hizo lo mismo, presentándose. Notó cómo el roce de la piel, hizo que sintiera una especie de electricidad fluir por su cuerpo. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que la colorada rió-. **Lo siento, ¿Te estoy molestando? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?**

Q-. **Nop, estoy sola** –Sonrió alzando la copa, la bebida comenzaba a brindarle algo de seguridad y confianza. Sabía que sobria jamás se pondría a hablar con un desconocido pero esa noche todo le importaba una mierda-. **¿Qué hay de ti?**

B-. **Pues me estaba aburriendo bastante sola aquí hasta que te vi** –Le clavó la mirada durante un instante y luego la apartó.

Q-. **Créeme que soy todo menos divertida** –Rió y pidió al bartender la tercera copa de vodka. Este la miró frunciendo el ceño pensando en que era la "típica borracha, que se emborracha en días de semana" y se la entregó alejándose nuevamente.

B-. **Eso lo veremos** –Respondió mordiéndose el labio; Quinn sonrió y la miró con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo pero Brunnette la interrumpió-. **¿Vamos a sentarnos a esos sillones?** Estaremos más cómodas –Y cogió su mano llevándola directo hacia ellos. Durante el camino, Quinn observó que Brunnette llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas delgadísimas y bellas piernas. No pudo apartar su mirada de ellas. Se sentaron y la colorada le preguntó qué hacía de su vida. Quinn volvió a reír, producto de lo patética que se sentía en la vida y parte por el efecto del alcohol.

Q-. **Verás, estaba estudiando medicina en Yale, pero por meterme con un profesor tuve que dejar. Estoy en una clase de pausa y ahora… ¡Trabajo como camarera en un restaurante! ¿Puedes creerlo? De médica a camarera** –Rió-. **¿Qué hay de ti?**

B-. **Regla número uno: nunca meterse con los profesores**.

Q-. **¡Amén!** –Rieron y chocaron sus copas.

B-. **Yo soy científica** –Quinn alzó las cejas sorprendida, realmente no se lo esperaba pero en realidad esas gafas que llevaba la hacían lucir como una intelectual.

Q-. **¡Vaya! Eso debe ser… importante** –Brunnette soltó una risotada.

B-. **¿Querrás decir aburrido? Un poco pero me gusta lo que hago. Digamos que la medicina tampoco está en el top ten de las carreras más divertidas** –Volvió a reír y Quinn lo hizo también, volcando un poco de su contenido en el vestido de la muchacha.

Q-. **Lo siento tanto, tanto** –Dijo ruborizándose, puso una mano sobre la mancha pero la quitó de inmediato aún más avergonzada-. **Déjame ayudarte.**

B-. **No pasa nada. ¿Me acompañas al baño para ponerme un poco de agua?** –Quinn asintió y partieron hacia el baño, con la colorada en primera línea.

Llegaron y la rubia tomó una toallita que remojó en agua ya la pasó por la mancha que estaba ubicada en el muslo derecho del vestido, casi rozando su piel. Alzó la mirada y notó que ella la estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Q-. **¿Qué… sucede?** –Brunnette le tomó la mano y dejó la toalla, llevándose la mano a su propio rostro. Quinn se quedó totalmente entumecida, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La chica se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

B-. **Vi cómo me miras. ¿Acaso eres una de esas muchachas heterosexuales que les gusta experimentar?**

Q-. **¡¿Qué?!** –Respondió abriendo la boca, aún más desconcertada.

B-. **¡Vamos! Sé que me hayas tirado la bebida fue a propósito** –Sonrió.

Q-. **Yo… no…** -Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la boca de la colorada se estaba acercando a la suya. Y no pudo detenerlo o quizás no quiso.

Brunnette tomó partido en la situación y la arrastró hasta el cubículo de un baño, apoyándola contra la pared mientras sus labios se enredaban. Quinn apoyó sus manos en la nuca de la chica y esta comenzó a besarle el cuello. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido cuando los besos comenzaron a bajar hacia su clavícula, y luego al escote. La detuvo y volvió a besarla pero con más agresividad.

Brunnette le alzó las piernas contra ella, apretándola y gimoteando.

B-. **¿Hetero, eh?** –Rió sobre su oído pero la rubia no respondió, estaba en otro mundo. Jamás había besado a una mujer, bueno el beso de Rachel no creía que contaba, y menos de esta manera. Deslizó sus manos hasta sus muslos y los apretó.

Una de las manos libres de Brunnette descendió hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochó con rapidez, luego se los bajó de un tirón y rió.

De pronto, Quinn abrió los ojos y observó la situación como si estuviera desde afuera y se apartó de la chica pero esta volvió a atraparla y la besó desenfrenadamente. La rubia no pudo resistirse pero cuando notó que la mano de ella volvía a intentar meterse en su sexo, la detuvo.

Q-. **Yo no… no puedo…** -Se subió los pantalones, los abrochó y salió corriendo del baño dando traspiés a causa de la bebida.

Salió a la calle porque necesitaba aire fresco; todo su cuerpo ardía en un deseo que jamás había sentido antes y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad pensaba acostarse con una mujer que apenas conocía, en el baño de un bar?

Se apoyó contra un poste de luz y comenzó a llorar. Comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, histérica y completamente desorientada.

No sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir para llegar al apartamento y la dirección pareció borrarse repentinamente de su mente.

No sé había dado cuenta de la hora qué era, eran las dos de la mañana pasadas y sentía como si hubiera cometido algún especie de crimen.

No podía volver al bar, no podía volver a enfrentarse a Brunnette y tampoco estaba en condiciones para volver sola a casa debido a todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

No quería hacerlo pero no tuvo otra opción, de modo que llamó a Santana que estaba durmiendo y le pidió por favor que pasara a recogerla. Buscó con la mirada las calles donde estaba parada y se las dijo. La latina le preguntó si estaba bien pero solo le gritó que se apurase.

Para Quinn pareció pasar una eternidad cuando vio a Santana bajarse de un taxi y corrió a abrazarla, llorando.

S-. **¿Quinn… qué diablos?** –Fue lo primero que pudo decirle, acariciándole la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla pero la rubia no podía parar de llorar para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Se volvieron a subir al taxi y fueron al apartamento.

Una vez allí, San le preparó una taza de café y sentó junto a ella en el sofá; al menos ya había parado de llorar.

S-. **¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó?** –Le preguntó suavizando el tono de su voz para evitar una posible pelea, además porque la rubia estaba muy vulnerable. De pronto, frunció el ceño-. **¿Has estado bebiendo?** –Quinn asintió mirando fijo la taza que tenía entre sus manos-. **Esta no eres tú, Quinn. ¿Qué sucede? **

Hubo un momento de silencio, Quinn estaba intentando serenarse para contarle todo lo que había pasado a su amiga, sin guardarse ningún detalle porque si no sentía que iba a estallar. Bebió dos sorbos del café y se pasó las manos por la frente.

Q-. **Besé a una chica, bueno ella me besó.**

S-. **¡¿Qué?!** –Exclamó completamente confundida, quizá más de lo que lo estaba la rubia-. **No entiendo. Saliste de aquí enfurecida, te fuiste a un bar, bebiste no sé qué y luego te besó una chica. ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso intentó sobrepasarse contigo?** –Preguntó esto último comenzando a enfurecerse. Quinn solo asentía con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

Q-. **No, no se sobrepasó. Yo… quería besarla también** –La latina la miró frunciendo el ceño, y abrió la boca sin embargo, tardó un rato en responderle.

S-. **No entiendo nada. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? ¿Desde cuándo besas a chicas y a extraños?**

Q-. **¡No lo sé! Comenzamos a hablar, parecía agradable, sin querer volqué bebida en su vestido y me pidió que la acompañara al baño para quitarse la mancha…**

S-. **Oh, no, no. Ya me conozco ese cuento** –La frenó Santana-. **¿Y en ningún momento se te pasó por la cabeza que esa era una estúpida y vieja mentira? **–La rubia alzó la mirada, temblando y negó con la cabeza.

Q-. **Al minuto siguiente estaba besándome… pero lo peor es que yo no la detuve** –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y continuó sollozando. San puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente.

S-. **Bueno, estabas bebida. Esas cosas pueden pasar** –Respondió aunque no estaba convencida de lo que había dicho. Solo la estaba poniendo a prueba hasta que se paró en seco y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios-. **Espera… ¿Ustedes llegaron a…?**

Q-. **¡NO!** –Gritó histérica-. Allí fue cuando la detuve. **¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así?** –Contestó indignada.

S-. **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo preguntaba** –Hizo una pausa intentando unir todos los pedazos que le había contado la rubia y luego la obligó a que la mirara a la cara-. **¿Pasó algo más de lo que me esté perdiendo?** –Arqueó las cejas.

Q-. **No, eso fue todo** –No entendía muy bien la pregunta de la latina.

S-. **No me refiero al incidente en el bar, sino a… antes** –Quinn abrió la boca, y desvió la mirada intentando retener las lágrimas. Se sentía muy avergonzada. Sin dudas, no estaba siendo ella misma y todo había comenzado por Rachel. ¡Rachel! Dios mío, pensó enfurecida-. **Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…** -Volvió a hablar dado que su amiga se había quedado completamente enmudecida.

Q-. **San… estoy confundida** –La latina la miró dando un empujoncito con la cabeza para que continuara hablando. ¿Debía contarle lo sucedido con Rachel y todo lo que sentía por ella? Sabía que podía confiar en San, es decir, era su mejor amiga pero no sabía si estaba preparada para soltar las palabras, escuchar salir de su propia boca que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel.

Se bebió lo que quedaba del café y miró hacia el frente preparada para hablar, para soltarlo todo, intentando lucir lo más desinteresada posible.

Q-. **Me gusta…** -Se quedó en pausa, aún con la boca abierta y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para continuar la frase-. **Rachel.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sentimientos salen a la luz

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos salen a la luz**

Santana la abrazó y dejó que Quinn se reposara en ella, llorando sobre sus brazos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse luego de un rato.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y miró a su amiga quien también la miraba algo seria; estaba esperando que dijera algo, que quizás la retara por gustarle Rachel o lo que sea pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

S-. **¿Estás segura?** –Preguntó con total tranquilidad y la rubia asintió-. **Está bien, está todo bien, Quinnie.**

Q-. **¡No lo está! A ella no le gusto, San. Me besó solo porque quería saber cómo se había sentido Finn al besarme y decir que había visto fuegos artificiales** –Soltó de una, mientras las lágrimas volvían a recaer en su rostro.

S-. **¿Te besó?** –De repente, su cara parecía desconcertada-. **Bueno… eso no me lo esperaba.**

Q-. **Dijo que era una clase de experimento, nada más** –Negó con la cabeza varias veces para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza-. **Mientras que yo no dejo de pensar en ese beso, en el contacto de nuestros labios aunque fuese solo por unos segundos.**

S-. **Quizá solo estés confundida. Tú y Rachel tenían algo muy importante en común: Finn** –Quinn alzó la vista y frunció el ceño, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

Q-. **No lo entiendes… ella de verdad me gusta. Cuando lo hablé con Britt…** -La latina alzó la mano y la interrumpió.

S-. **Espera. ¿Quieres decir que se lo has dicho a ella antes que a mí? **–Respondió completamente enojada.

Q-. **Lo siento… necesitaba hablar con alguien** –Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

S-. **¿Y quién diablos crees que soy yo? ¿Un jodido muñeco de cartón? Soy tu mejor amiga, Quinn.**

Q-. **Lo sé, San, por favor no te enojes… este último tiempo ha sido muy difícil para mí** –Santana dio un suspiro y asintió, poniendo una mano en la de su amiga.

S-. **De acuerdo. Lo importante es que puedas sacarlo afuera, ahora mejor vamos a dormir que mañana debemos trabajar o debería decir dentro de un par de horas.**

Quinn le dio un abrazo y le agradeció por recogerla y todo lo que hizo. Luego San se fue para su habitación y ella se recostó en el sofá, suspirando profundamente mientras el alcohol iba desapareciendo en la sangre de su cuerpo, y todo volvía a sentirse normal, si es que había algo de normalidad en su vida en aquel momento.

Al día siguiente volvió a encontrarse con un Kurt histérico, los mismos gritos del día anterior, la misma escena, el mismo drama. Comenzaba a cansarse. En cualquier momento, tendría que mudarse, eso lo tenía en claro pero el punto es que no quería estar lejos de Rachel por más que quizás fuese la mejor opción.

Fue al cuarto de baño bostezando y aún media dormida y se encontró con la morena, alisándose el cabello, en cuanto se dio cuenta se disculpó y estaba dispuesta a partir pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, podía quedarse, que ya terminaba.

Quinn se apoyó contra la pared y observaba cómo Rachel se pasaba el peine y sonreía al espejo, le sonreía a ella. La rubia frunció el ceño porque no entendía por qué lo hacía pero aquella sonrisa parecía angelical, y si su presencia provocaba eso, pues era feliz.

Una vez hubo terminado, le devolvió otra sonrisa y cuando pasó al lado de Quinn, se detuvo muy cerca suyo y la miró a los ojos.

R-. **Luces muy bien por la mañana aunque… hoy tienes un aspecto terrible, lo siento** –Soltó una carcajada y Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Q-. **Sí, mala noche** –Rachel se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo; puso una mano en el enmarcado de la puerta para sostenerse mientras la veía alejarse. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se preguntó confundida; se tocó el lugar donde habían estado los labios de Rachel y sonrió. Luego entró a la ducha.

Cuando salió, ya estaba vestida con el uniforme pero notó que Santana no lo llevaba.

Estaba hablando algo con Kurt, y viendo unas páginas. La latina sonrió ampliamente y le dio los buenos días.

Q-. **¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a trabajar hoy?** –Se sentó en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

S-. **No, debo acompañar a Kurt a comprar su traje y el mío también. Además hoy le quitarán el yeso a Rachel.**

Q-. **¿Qué? Pero si han pasado pocos días **–Respondió confusa y buscó la mirada de la morena pero no estaba allí presente.

K-. **Eso ha dicho el médico, que estaba lista** –Se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse de lleno en las revistas.

Quinn asintió, de verdad quería estar con ella y acompañarla al médico pero no podía faltar otra vez al trabajo, más aún cuando San no iba a ir, de modo que tomó la bicicleta y se fue a trabajar, pensando en ese beso que le había concedido la morocha.

Cuando llegó, solo estaba Alex, Dani apareció unos minutos después y se la veía algo tensa, no llevaba esa sonrisa brillante de todos los días. La rubia se preguntó si ayer le habría ido mal con su amante.

La odió tanto en ese mismo momento pero se contuvo respirando repetidas veces y fue hacia las mesas.

El trabajo era tedioso y siempre lo mismo, intentando esquivar a Alex porque de verdad no quería hablar con él.

En un momento, apareció una chica vestida elegantemente y se sentó al fondo del restaurante, llevaba gafas y le recordó a la chica del bar. El encargado le dijo que se moviera y fuera a atenderla y aunque no quería, eso hizo. Llevó la libretita para anotar los pedidos y carraspeó cuando se halló junto a ella.

Q-. **Buenas tardes. ¿Qué va a ordenar? **–Preguntó monótonamente, pero no escuchó ninguna voz ni ningún pedido; alzó la vista y la chica se quitó las gafas oscuras.

**- Lo siento, estaba esperando a Dani** –Quinn alzó las cejas y asintió.

Q-. **Bueno, ella no está en este momento. ¿Quieres que le deje algún mensaje?** –La chica frunció la boca, mirando de un lado hacia el otro.

- **No, preferiría verla en persona si no es molestia quedarme aquí sentada, pero puedes traerme un café solo** –Quinn asintió pero antes de irse, tuvo un presentimiento y volvió a aparecer.

Q-. **Lo siento, tú debes ser… ¿La novia de Dani?** –Se aventuró a preguntar, temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa; la muchacha sonrió de repente y asintió.

- **Sí, ¿Y tú eres?**

Q-. **Quinn, compañera de trabajo. Mucho gusto** –Sonrió aunque no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba averiguar más sobre ella. Se dieron la mano y la chica pareció relajarse.

- **Me dijo que estaría aquí** –Hizo rodar los ojos lanzando un suspiro.

Q-. **Sí, bueno, creo que lo más raro debe ser que te llamó su hermana** –Rió de repente, intentando sonar casual; la chica la miró arrugando la frente y dijo ¿Qué? –**Verás, Dani tiene novia ahora, se llama Santana y trabaja aquí también pero hoy no ha podido venir.**

- **¿Novia?** –Rió y sacudió su cabellera-. **Te debes referir a mí, yo soy su única novia.**

Q-. **Eso pensé con Santana hasta que descubrí que Dani está jugando a dos manos.**

- **¿Santana?** –Preguntó tensa, y se reacomodó en el asiento-. **Eso tiene que ser imposible.**

Q-. **Mira, este es su número** –Se lo anotó rápidamente en la libretita y se lo entregó-. **¿Por qué no l llamas y lo averiguas por ti misma? **–Sonrió satisfactoriamente-. **En seguida, le traigo el café.**

- **No, gracias. Creo que me iré.**

Se levantó molesta, revoleando el bolso y salió disparada del local.

Al rato, apareció Dani con un par de bolsas en la mano; la habían mandado a comprar unas cosas. Las apoyó en el mostrador y miró con atención el local entero, como buscando algo.

Quinn se acercó lentamente por detrás, sonriendo, y le preguntó.

Q-. **¿Buscas algo?** –Dani se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada, sin darle importancia-. **¿Cómo te ha ido ayer con tu hermana?**

D-. **¡Ya! Déjate de tonterías**.

Q-. **¿O qué? ¿Qué puedes hacerme?** –La retó con la mirada; ambas la sostenían echando fuego.

D-. **Llevo más tiempo aquí, podría hacer que te echen en un cerrar de ojos.**

Q-. **¡Oh, mira cómo tiemblo!** –Rió y se alejó para atender a otros clientes. Sabía que en cualquier momento la novia de Dani iba a llamarla a Santana, tendría que hacerlo si de verdad quisiera saber la verdad.

¿Tan estúpida había sido Dani en dejar que su novia se apareciera en donde trabajaba su otra novia? Problema resuelto, pensó con satisfacción.

Esperó a que se hicieran las cinco y se marchó en su bicicleta hacia el apartamento, esperando con ansias poder ver caminar a Rachel de nuevo y ver la reacción de Santana a la llamada pero cuando entró todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser real. Ni siquiera Kurt estaba gritando histérico.

Entró y nadie pareció fijarse en ella, estaban riendo, divertidos, mostrándose entre ellos los trajes que se habían comprado. Santana tenía un vestido muy bonito color rojo, que la hacía resaltar, en cambio, Rachel uno blanco con tiras rosas. El traje de Kurt era un esmoquin morado y lo llevaba puesto, lucía muy bien en él.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel y le sonrió, esta se abrazó a ella aún con el vestido en la mano.

R-. **¡Mira! Me han quitado el yeso y además me compré esto** –Le enseñó el vestido, toda orgullosa y la rubia se lo elogió-. Iré a probármelo -Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, bueno, más bien trastabillando dado que aún no caminaba muy bien.

Santana le hizo una seña para que se uniera a ellos y le mostró también su vestido. Parecía contenta, sin dudas, no había recibido esa llamada y temía que nunca lo hiciera. Al parecer, el truco de Quinn no había funcionado.

Q-. **Es muy bonito, todos** –Afirmó cogiendo el vestido y examinándolo.

S-. **El fin de semana iremos a comprar el tuyo, ¿Vale?** –La rubia asintió, intentando sonreír pero la verdad es que se sentía bastante apenada porque no la habían incluido en su salida de compras para la boda de Kurt. Si bien era verdad que ella no tenía la misma relación con él, hubiese sido bonito que todos esperaran hasta el fin de semana para comprarlos juntos.

Se alejó conteniendo el llanto, estos últimos días habían sido una verdadera mierda para ella y cuando nada parecía mejorar, se dio cuenta que sus pasos la guiaban hacia el cuarto de Rachel. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de modo que espió y la vio con el vestido puesto, de espaldas, mirándose al espejo con una gran sonrisa.

La morena la vio a través del espejo y le dijo que entrara. Quinn miró hacia ambos costados como si le estuvieran hablando a alguien más y luego decidió entrar, lentamente. Se quedó de pie, mirándola embelesada.

R-. **Oye, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con el cierre?** –Le pidió señalándole la espalda. Quinn tragó saliva asintiendo y se acercó a ella. Puso su mano en el cierre y lo subió con lentitud mientras observaba la esbelta espalda de la morena. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba la miró a través del espejo y susurró un "Listo". Rachel se giró y sonrió tímidamente-. **¿Cómo me queda?** –Quinn bajó la mirada sonriendo un poco ruborizada.

Q-. **Estás bellísima, Rach** –Cuando alzó la vista, notó que la morena la estaba mirando fijamente, de un modo serio y pensó que quizá hubiese dicho algo malo-. Lo siento… ¿Dije algo mal? –Rachel negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la sonrisa y le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos en los de ella.

R-. **¿Sabes? Te he mentido sobre algo…** -Dijo en voz baja, mirándola nuevamente fijo, de aquella manera que hacía que se le pusiera los pelos de punta a la rubia.

Q-. **Dime** –Respondió; creyó que no iba a salirle la voz pero tomó fuerzas para hacerlo.

R-. **Cuando te besé… sentí algo** –Tomó la otra mano suelta de Quinn y se la llevó a su rostro; la rubia estaba anonadada sin saber qué hacer, si debía acariciarla o simplemente dejarla allí; se mordió el labio y se animó a seguir por ese camino.

Q-. **¿Qué… sentiste?** –Entornó sus ojos verdes y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Rachel rió, algo nerviosa.

R-. **No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo** –Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, y puso su cabeza de costado, de modo que Quinn pudiera acariciar su cuello; la rubia se dejó llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, sin importarle las consecuencias-. **Tú dijiste que viste fuegos artificiales, ¿Eso es verdad?** –Preguntó muy seria, tragando saliva.

Q-. **Sí** –Dijo sin titubear, no era momento de salir corriendo solo porque la tenía tan cerca suyo, que si daba un paso hacia adelante podría besarla.

R-. **Pues yo no puedo ponerlo en palabras como tú** –Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a la nuca de Quinn atrayéndola hacia ella, hacia sus labios. Estaban a pocos centímetros de rozarse; ambas podían sentir la electricidad que estaba rondando en el aire, el sentimiento que las unía-. **Estaba pensando que si quizás te besaba de nuevo, podría descubrirlo **–Acarició su cabello aún con los ojos bien cerrados.

Q-. **¿Y qué esperas?** –Preguntó en un susurro y la besó pero esta vez no fue un beso como el anterior donde solo habían apoyado sus labios.

Se besaron con más furia, como si no quedara más tiempo en el mundo que ese mismo, como si no existiera nadie alrededor más que ellas dos. Quinn la empujó contra el espejo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras Rachel soltaba un suspiro profundo y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

R-. **Quinn…** -Le susurró en el oído mientras esta comenzaba a besar su cuello, sin darle importancia a su llamado. La mano descendió hasta su muslo que el vestido dejaba al descubierto y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, con más intensidad y fuerza.

Rachel arañó lentamente la espalda de la rubia, lanzando un gemido al mismo tiempo y volviendo a llamarla-. **Quinn… ¡Oh, Quinn… para!** –Pero el beso continuó; por más que la morena dijera que parara, ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo.

De pronto se oyó una voz que las llamaba a los gritos pero las chicas estaban demasiado concentradas en el beso, cuando de pronto, apareció Santana por la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

S-. **…estaba… llamándolas…** -Miró hacia abajo, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Rachel se separó instantáneamente de Quinn y la apartó de un golpe, enfureciéndose-. **Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.**

La latina salió corriendo de la habitación y las chicas volvieron a encontrarse solas. La rubia la miraba aún con la boca semi abierta, entornando los ojos, esperando que dijera algo y cuando ésta lo hizo, se volvió enfadada.

R-. **¡Quinn! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?** –Le gritó cerrando la puerta de un portazo para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

Q-. **Yo… pues… nos besamos** –Respondió sorprendida por la repentina reacción de Rachel; hacía un minuto atrás parecía estar disfrutando de ese beso y ahora se lo estaba reprochando en la cara.

R-. **¡No! Tú lo hiciste** –Quinn intentó acercarse para tranquilizarla, y cuando puso sus manos en sus hombros, esta la apartó de nuevo, diciéndole que mejor que se alejara de ella.

Q-. **Oye, tú quisiste hacerlo también** –Protestó.

R-. **Mira, esto ha sido un error y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿Me escuchaste?** –Esquivaba la mirada porque por dentro estaba muy avergonzada.

Q-. **Pareció que te gustó el beso** –Insistió aún sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, menos meterse con una Berry enfadada.

R-. **Todo este tiempo que pretendiste ser buena conmigo, ¿Lo fingiste para poder besarme? ¿Era eso?** –Tartamudeó, sin saber bien qué estaba diciendo pero lo había soltado y de pronto, fue Quinn quien se enojó realmente.

Q-. **¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, Berry? Dijiste que querías besarme, nos besamos, eso fue todo** –Alzó las manos riendo de la ridícula situación que se había tornado todo-. **Y no pretendí ser buena contigo, de verdad me importas** –Se dio media vuelta, apoyando una mano en la puerta y sonrió con ironía-. **No creo que pueda decir lo mismo de ti.**

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse con Santana pero en cuanto entró, ella la estaba observando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

Q-. **No, Santana, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿De acuerdo?** –Dijo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada y apoyando su rostro en las manos, conteniendo el llanto. ¿Que qué diablos había sido eso? Se preguntó invadida por sentimientos encontrados de excitación y enfado. Rachel quería besarla, lo disfrutó, la tocó, y luego cuando apareció Santana ¡Pretendió hacerse la víctima! ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando Berry? Quizás después de todo, ella era un experimento, como le había dicho la primera vez que la besó.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono de la latina y se acordó de la novia de Dani. Oh, no, definitivamente no era un buen momento para esa llamada. Rogó que no fuera ella pero en cuanto vio el ceño fruncir de San, supo de inmediato que sería ella.

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras escuchaba pedazos de la conversación.

S-. **Sí, soy Santana. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué deje a Dani? ¿De qué estás hablando? Escúchame bien, yo soy su novia… ¿Quién diablos eres tú y de dónde saliste? Si esta es una broma, te juro que…** -Santana revoleó el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, mientras se levantaba y daba un par de vueltas, hablando en voz baja. Quinn decidió que era momento de hablar.

Q-. **¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?** –Preguntó intentando sonar inocente, como si no supiera nada.

S-. **Una tal Sarah, que es la supuesta novia de Dani. ¿Te puedes creer la broma que me tramaron?** **¿Se creen que soy estúpida o qué?** –Comenzó a alzar la voz hasta que se convirtió en un grito.

Q-. **¿Por qué crees que es una broma?** –Insistió. De verdad si la latina pensaba eso, realmente era más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

S-. **Porque no tiene sentido. ¿De dónde diablos sacó mi número? **

Q-. **Supongo que solo te enterarás de si es verdad llamándola a Dani… ¿No crees?**

S-. **No tiene sentido** –Continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez, hasta que agarró el teléfono y la llamó. Cuando comenzaron los gritos, Quinn decidió dejarla sola pero la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda en ese apartamento. No había ningún sitio donde podía estar… y luego de lo que había ocurrido con Rachel. Ahora seguro que no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más. Pateó una silla sintiendo cómo las venas se le hinchaban de la ira, y vio una figura aparecer como una bala, directo hacia ella. Era Kurt y parecía bastante enojado.

¡Dios míos, algo más! Pensó suspirando y se cruzó de brazos.

Q-. **No estoy de humor, Hummel.**

K-. **¡Escúchame, zorra barata! ¿Por qué Rachel está llorando? ¿Qué diablos le has hecho?** –Quinn alzó la vista sorprendida y abrió la boca pero no sabía qué responder. Se quedó un minuto en silencio mientras se oían los gritos de Santana, discutir con Dani-. **¿Qué pasa allí?**

Q-. **Santana está discutiendo con Dani. Descubrió que la engañaba** –Miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose algo culpable por haberle dado el número a la tal Sarah pero sabía que era lo correcto. Kurt giró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja.

K-. **No importa. Me dirás en este mismo instante qué diablos pasó con Rachel.**

Q-. **Primero: Jamás me vuelvas a llamar zorra barata porque no lo soy** –Lo apuntó con el dedo-. **Y segundo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella misma? Seguro te contará una bonita historia** –Respondió enfadada.

K-. **No quiere hablar pero sé que tú tuviste que ver con eso porque comenzó a llorar en cuanto tú te fuiste de su habitación.**

Q-. **No he hecho nada que ella no quisiera** –Dijo crudamente, sosteniéndole la vista.

K-. **Desde que llegaste solo hay problemas, ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? Y estoy segura que lo de Dani también fue tu culpa.**

Q-. **Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que Dani sea una maldita zorra mentirosa patológica. Y respecto a Rachel…** -Pero se frenó en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta; se quedó un instante mirándolos a los dos. Tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando, Kurt no mentía pero tampoco era la culpa de Quinn. ¿O qué? ¿Ahora resultaba ser la maldición de la casa? Kurt se dio la vuelta y fue a abrazarla.

K-. **Querida… ¿Qué pasó? Si ella te hizo algo, juro que la saco a patadas de…**

R-. **Basta, Kurt, no tiene nada que ver con Quinn** –Lo interrumpió y miró de reojo a la rubia mientras el chico la abrazaba. Esta lanzó un soplido; quería reírse en su cara de lo ridículo que estaba resultando todo pero no se sentía bien como para siquiera fingir una risa.

Q-. **No se preocupen, mañana me iré de aquí. He ahorrado algo con el trabajo** –Los miró a ambos de arriba hacia abajo, esperando una respuesta pero estaban mudos-. **Ya no habrá más tragedia en esta casa y todos vivirán felices de nuevo** –Esta vez sí soltó una risotada, pero llena de rabia y comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias para hacer la maleta y mañana a primera hora estar lista para marcharse y no verlos nunca más en su vida. Era todo lo que quería hacer. Rachel solo resultó ser una pesadilla para ella, ningún bien le hacía y si ella pensaba negar que mientras se besaron, hubo algo, era su problema. Quinn no negaría que sí sintió deseos de besarla. Pronto la olvidaría, se dijo poco convencida, pero era la única opción razonable que le parecía en ese momento.

K-. **Bueno…** -Hizo una pausa; de pronto, todo estaba silencioso, demasiado y eso no podía significar más que problemas, en cualquier momento aparecería la latina enfurecida y tendrían que lidiar con eso-. **No quise decir que eras una zorra barata** –Quinn alzó la vista entornando los ojos y sonrió de mala gana.

Q-. **Sé que lo piensas. ¿De qué más van a culparme? ¿De la muerte de Finn?** –Gritó fuera de sí y en el momento en que lo soltó, se dio cuenta que fue un terrible error y a pesar del orgullo que sentía, sabía que tenía que retractarse-. **No quise decir eso…**

K-. **Escucha** –Le apuntó furioso-. **No sé si te han dicho cómo ha muerto mi hermano pero fue en combate, mientras estaba alistado a las fuerzas armadas. Murió como un héroe.**

Q-. **Lo siento, no sabía…** -Bajó la vista.

K-. **Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, querida, y de pronto te apareces aquí como si fueras la reina.** **¿Quién te crees que eres?** –Continuó discutiendo y la morena volvió a interrumpir.

R-. **¡Basta Kurt! Ella no ha hecho nada. ¿De acuerdo? Y no sabía, claro que no sabía, prometimos no contarle a nadie** –Cuando este estaba a punto de replicarle, apareció Santana llorando.

S-. **Tenías razón, Quinn, Dani ha estado engañándome** –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar con más fuerzas-. ¡Qué estúpida fui en pensar en que era la hermana! –Quinn se acercó y la abrazó, no quiso decirle "Te lo dije" porque las cosas en el ambiente ya estaban demasiado tensas como para agregar algo. Solo la abrazó y dejó que se descargara. Kurt se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

K-. **Lo siento, San** –Rachel mientras tanto, se mantenía apartada, evitando el contacto visual con Quinn, quien tampoco la miraba. Al menos, la había defendido cuando Kurt le hizo todas aquellas acusaciones y supuso que eso era al menos algo. Pero se iba a ir de allí, eso lo tenía decidido. No pasaría un minuto más en un lugar donde no la querían. Bastante se tenía a sí misma para criticarse y ser tan dura; no necesitaba de otros para descalificarla.

Cuando la latina se calmó, dio un suspiro y preguntó qué había pasado aquí.

S-. **He oído cómo ustedes dos se gritaban…**

K-. **Fue un malentendido** –Respondió bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que había metido la pata. San miró los ojos enrojecidos de Rachel y suspiró. Entendió de inmediato lo que había pasado, no necesitaba que nadie se lo explicara. Esperó a que Kurt se fuera a su cuarto para volver a hablar.

S-. **Ustedes dos necesitan hablar.**

Q y R-. **No** –Respondieron al unísono y se miraron por primera vez, a los ojos; rápidamente apartaron la vista.

S-. **No pueden dejar pasar lo que pasó.**

Q-. **No importa, San, yo mañana me voy. No la molestaré más** –Le echó una mirada furtiva a la morena.

S-. **¿Qué? ¿A dónde? No puedes irte, te necesito más que nunca** –Se interpuso entre medio de las dos chicas y las miró enfadada-. **Miren, estoy pasando un momento de mierda pero… fue solo un maldito beso. Maduren y compórtense como adultas, ¿Quieren?** –Luego miró a la rubia que se estaba conteniendo el llanto-. **Tú no te irás, no ahora. Sé valiente que te necesito.**

Dicho esto, dijo algo más en voz baja que ninguna pudo entender, y se fue pegando un portazo a la habitación.

Nuevamente, quedaban ellas dos solas. Un silencio tenso e incómodo circulaba por el ambiente. Quinn no iba a hablar, no iba a pedirle disculpas por un error que no había cometido, ya estaba cansada de que la maltratasen.

Comenzó a hacerse la cama en el sofá, esperando que Rachel se fuera pero no se iba, simplemente estaba allí parada, en medio de la sala, con la mirada baja. De pronto, habló, con una voz suave, como suplicando disculpas.

R-. **Quinn… de verdad no quiero que te vayas** –Le dijo y la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Q-. **¿Para qué? ¿Para crear más conflictos?** –Respondió con rudeza-. **¿Para que luego andes por ahí diciendo que te besé y me aproveché de ti? ¿Eh? **

R-. **No** –Hizo una pausa mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus ojos. Quinn apretó los dientes porque no podía estar enojada con ella, solo quería abrazarla pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y eso la enfurecía aún más-. **Quinn… solo quiero que me oigas. Me asusté, ¿De acuerdo?** –Esperó una respuesta pero no encontró ninguna, de modo que continuó hablando-. **Sentí miedo por lo que sentí. Y… sí quise besarte **–La rubia levantó la vista enarcando las cejas.

Q-. **No te entiendo. Un día me quieres y al día siguiente me echas a patadas. No soy un maldito experimento, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Por si aún no te has enterado, siento cosas por ti y no espero que sean correspondidas y me voy porque no quiero crearte más confusiones, tampoco a mí misma** –Se acercó a Rachel lo demasiado próxima para sentir su respiración y le sujetó la mirada, bien directa y seria-. **Y porque saber que cuando estás conmigo, piensas en Finn, me rompe el corazón. ¿Entiendes? Necesito irme.**

R-. **En ese caso… no te detendré pero…** -Levantó la vista y puso una mano en su mejilla-. **Cuando te besé, no pensé en él, solo quería sentirte a ti… completamente.**

Q-. **Nunca seré suficiente, Rachel** –Dijo en un susurro porque comenzaba a llorar, entonces Rachel la abrazó y ella dejó descansar su rostro en su hombro-. No…

R-. **Shhh… calla. Lo eres para mí, ¿Entiendes? Pero necesito que me des algo de tiempo. Por favor, no te vayas** –La rubia se separó lentamente de ella aún con su mano en el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas.

Q-. **Solo… dime que sientes algo por mí** –Entonces Rachel se acercó y la besó; fue un beso despacio, suave, sintiendo el contacto de sus pieles rozándose. Y luego se separó, sonriendo tímidamente.

R-. **Espero que eso alcance** –Le acarició la mejilla y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Quinn se quedó parada, completamente anonadada, porque después de lo que había pasado, no creía jamás que volvería a sentir sus labios, a sentir esa electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo y emitió una pequeña sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10: El deseo puede más

**Capítulo 10: El deseo puede más**

Al día siguiente, Quinn se levantó más temprano de lo usual; la casa entera estaba en silencio y aquello le dio paz. Por fin un día que se despertaba y no había gritos histéricos de Kurt o Santana diciéndole que estaban llegando tarde al trabajo.

Solo silencio, tanto que intimidaba.

Fue hasta la habitación de Rachel y la vio dormir tranquilamente; se tocó los labios donde la noche anterior ella la había besado y sonrió. Luego entró y se escurrió dentro de la cama de la morena. Esta abrió los ojos de a poco y cuando la vio, dejó mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Bostezó y luego habló.

R-. **¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?** –Le puso una mano en sus cabellos rubios y los acarició.

Q-. **Me gusta verte dormir** –Contestó apoyando una de sus manos en su rostro, pasando de los párpados hasta los labios. Rachel rió y se dio media vuelta permitiendo que Quinn le rodeara la cintura con el brazo; quedaron así unos minutos, en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, estando en paz.

R-. **Quinn… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?** –Preguntó de repente, se notaba algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Q-. **¿Hacer qué, cariño?** –Respondió con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

R-. **Esto. Lo que estamos haciendo** –Volvió a darse la vuelta para poder estar frente a frente con la rubia y la miró fijamente mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

Q-. **No lo sé pero se siente bien, ¿Verdad?** –La morena sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza-. **Haremos que funcione, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por cierto, ¿Vas a contarle a Kurt? **–Rachel frunció el ceño y lanzó una exclamación.

R-. **Está muy ocupado con su boda, no sé aún. Quiero estar… realmente segura** –Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio-. **¿Lo estás tú?** –Quinn se dedicó unos segundos extensos para poder responderle porque conocía la respuesta pero no quería asustarla, conocía bien lo que sentía, solo con mirarla todo su mundo se daba vueltas.

Q-. **Sí, estoy segura. Aunque debo admitir que es raro, nunca estuve con una chica.**

R-. **Yo tampoco** –Resopló, buscando las manos de la rubia para entrelazarlas.

Q-. **¿Y te asusta?** –Se animó a preguntar, necesitaba saber la respuesta. De todas maneras, por ella haría lo que fuera, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara, tenían el mundo entero por delante y solo existían ellas dos, nadie más.

R-. **Un poco… pero… cuando estoy contigo me siento segura y… amada** –Pronunció cada palabra lentamente como si hubiesen estado rondando por su cabeza durante un buen tiempo y finalmente, pudo exteriorizarlas. Quinn se acercó y la besó apoyando sus manos en su rostro, la morena le devolvió el beso, al principio tímidamente, pero luego con más fuerzas.

Q-. **Eres amada, Rachel** –Respondió cuando sus labios se separaron, dejando detrás una exhalación. La morena gimió y la abrazó.

R-. **Quisiera estar así todo el día entero, no separarme un segundo de ti** –Dijo escondiendo su rostro en los brazos de la rubia. Hizo una pausa y luego levantó la mirada-. **No te irás, ¿Verdad?** –Quinn frunció la boca, acariciando su espalda.

Q-. **Tengo que mudarme, Rach, sabes que sí** –Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

R-. **Pero no ahora, ¿Verdad? Digo, San te necesita y yo… también** –En sus ojos se notaba el brillo de las lágrimas; la rubia le sonrió cariñosamente limpiando algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer, tranquilizándola.

Q-. **No, no ahora, quédate tranquila que no me iré a ningún lado** –Volvió a besarla y sintió una electricidad recorriendo todo su estómago y dándole fuerzas para continuar aferrada a ella pero al rato se empezaron a escuchar gritos. La rubia suspiró cansada-. **Debe ser San, iré a ver qué sucede.**

Cuando apareció por el living, la latina estaba gritando cosas que no se le entendían y Kurt intentaba tranquilizarla. Estaba a punto de las lágrimas. Seguro era por lo de Dani; Quinn lamentaba que se hubiera tenido que enterar de esa manera pero hizo lo correcto porque la quería y si esperaba más tiempo, temía que realmente San se enamorara profundamente de Dani. No podía permitirlo.

En cuanto, esta la vio a la rubia se encaminó hacia ella; no tenía puesto el uniforme lo que era raro porque en un rato debían salir para el trabajo.

S-. **Voy a renunciar** –fue lo primero que le tiró, mordiéndose las uñas, yendo de un lado hacia el otro.

Q-. **¿Qué? No puedes, San. Necesitas el dinero, yo lo necesito** –Respondió entrando en pánico.

S-. **Tú puedes seguir yendo pero yo no quiero verle la cara a esa rubia nunca más en mi entera vida.**

Q-. **Mira, si alguien debería sentirse avergonzada aquí es Dani…**

S-. **No pronuncies su nombre** –La interrumpió, totalmente descolocada y llena de la ira característica de ella. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, echándole una mirada rápida a Kurt que estaba a un costado de brazos cruzados y no la miraba.

Q-. **De acuerdo… bueno, hoy iremos, hablarás con ella y verás como renuncia por su propia cuenta** –Al ver que Santana no respondía, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, e inmediatamente esta se largó a llorar, culpándose por haber sido tan estúpida, tan ciega, cuando Quinn le había advertido. La rubia le acarició el cabello y le dijo que todo iría bien, pero que no podía renunciar, era su trabajo y ambas necesitaban el dinero.

A los minutos, apareció Rachel vestida, tenía ensayos hoy. Cuando vio la escena se acercó también a la latina y la abrazó.

K-. **¿Vamos?** –le preguntó mientras Santana iba a ponerse el uniforme. La morena le echó una mirada a Quinn sonriéndole y se acercó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

R-. **Nos vemos luego** –Y se dio media vuelta para mirarla antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Quinn se sentía realmente feliz, jamás creyó que Rachel pudiera llegar a darle una oportunidad luego de lo ocurrido con Finn, pero las cosas parecían tomar su curso y desarrollarse como lo esperaba.

Cuando apareció Santana con mala cara, fueron caminando hacia el trabajo. Durante el camino, la latina practicó todos los insultos que le tenía preparado a Dani y la rubia la escuchaba pero a la vez, es como si no estuviera allí, estaba pensando en los besos de la mañana de Rachel, en sus cálidas manos, en su cabello revoltoso, en la curvatura de su espalda…

Casi no se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaban en la puerta del restaurante. Se quedaron un segundo paradas, y Quinn cogió la mano de su amiga para entrar.

Dani estaba acomodando unas mesas y en cuanto la vio llegar, corrió hacia ella, pero la rubia se interpuso en su camino, llena de rabia.

Q-. **No te atrevas** –Le escupió en la cara pero Dani la ignoró y miró a Santana que la miraba fulminándola.

D-. **Por favor, déjame hablar, solo serán unos minutos…**

S-. **No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Quinn realmente tenía razón, eres una maldita zorra. Me engañaste y manipulaste como quisiste, ¿Y aún tienes el atrevimiento de dirigirme la palabra? ¿Qué necesitas explicar? **–Se acercó unos centímetros hasta quedar cara a cara y la empujó; Dani trastabilló unos pasos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

D-. **¿Te ha dicho también Quinn que fue ella quien le dio tu número, eh?** –Miró a la rubia queriéndola acuchillar; hubo un momento de silencio donde la latina miró a su amiga y luego a Dani sin entender nada. Tragó saliva asintiendo.

S-. **Sí **–Respondió, y Quinn no entendió por qué había mentido, si nunca le había dicho aquello, un pequeño detalle que prefirió obviar. Al parecer, ahora Dani se había quedado sin trucos bajo la manga.

D-. **Lo siento, San, de verdad me gustas. Anoche he cortado con Sarah, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar. No te lo conté porque ya no nos veíamos, no pensé que importara.**

S-. **¿Ah, eso crees? ¿Que no me importaba saber que tenías una amante? ¿O acaso yo era la amante? Porque eso no me quedó claro.**

D-. **¡No! Tú eras mi novia, Sarah era… no lo sé… nada para mí. No significa nada, en cambio tú, significas el universo. No sabes lo mucho que te amo.**

S-. **Mira, si tendremos que seguir siendo compañeras, al menos ten la decencia de no dirigirme la palabra** –Y con esto, se alejó hacia el baño, encerrándose en un cubículo. Quinn quiso ir tras ella pero se contuvo, sabía que su amiga probablemente necesitaría espacio.

D-. **¡Fuiste tú quien lo arruinó todo!** –Le gritó pegándole un cachetazo, que por cierto, ella se lo devolvió.

Q-. **No me culpes de tu propia mierda, te di tiempo y no cumpliste con tu palabra.**

D**-. ¡Dijiste una semana! Una maldita semana** –Le reprochó fuera de sí.

Q-. **¿Pero hace cuánto llevas con toda esta pantomima? Solo aléjate de ella.**

El encargado quien había estado observando la situación desde afuera, se acercó para preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando y al unísono, respondieron "Nada" y mutuamente se alejaron para seguir con sus trabajos pero antes de que Quinn se fuera, le susurró al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

D-. **No me rendiré porque yo la amo** –Y con empujón se marchó.

Al rato, pudo ver que Santana estaba atendiendo a unos clientes pero no le dirigía la palabra, siquiera la miraba. Quizá estuviera molesta por no haberle dicho que le había dado su número a la tal Sarah, pero tendría que entenderlo o de eso quise convencerse Quinn, porque si no lo hacía, jamás se hubiera enterado.

Aceptó que probablemente hubiera cometido un error al no decirle pero ¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia? ¿Le hubiera creído que no se lo estaba inventando para acabar con la relación con Dani? Las cosas eran mejor así, o eso pensaba.

Alex se acercó a ella, cuando había pocos clientes y le sonrió al saludarla.

A-. **Así que… tenías razón** –Miró hacia las muchachas y suspiró. La rubia solo se limitó a asentir y continuó limpiando una mesa-. Oye**, ¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Tan mal he estado la otra vez en el bar?** –Quinn lanzó un suspiro y dejó el trabajo. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que aclarar las cosas con él.

Q-. **Mira, Alex, de verdad me pareces un buen chico y todo pero estoy enamorada de otra persona, lo siento** –Alex frunció el ceño y luego rió con ironía.

A-. **¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quería algo más contigo que no fuera una simple amistad?** –Se cruzó de brazos. Quinn titubeó un par de palabras antes de poder expresarse con claridad.

Q-. **Yo… bueno, es que pensé que era lo que tú querías**.

A-. **Oye rubia, no todo el universo gira en torno a ti** –Y fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse. Quinn revoleó el trapo al suelo de la bronca. ¿Acaso no podía existir un maldito día en que todo estuviera bien, en paz?

No veía la hora de llegar a casa y estar con Rachel.

Por suerte, las horas no pasaron tan lentas como otros días, y a las cinco en punto ya estaba cambiándose para irse con Santana. Cuando salió del baño, vio que esta ya estaba en la puerta, alejándose.

Corrió para alcanzarla.

Q-. **Oye, ¿No me esperas?** –Preguntó mirándola fijo. La latina no la miraba, solo tenía la vista clavada en adelante, parecía como si estuviera ida, en algún otro lugar.

S-. **Tienes que mudarte de casa** –Le soltó sin responderle a su pregunta. Quinn la miró sorprendida y la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

Q-. **Oye, siento no haberte dicho que fui yo quien le dio tu número pero me pareció lo correcto. Necesitabas saberlo, San** –Le suplicó.

S-. **Has jugado sucio, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?**

Q-. **Intenté decírtelo pero no me escuchaste. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba?** –Contestó furiosa, perdiendo los estribos.

S-. **No lo sé** –Suspiró sujetándose la frente, pensando en algo, algo que claramente le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza-. **Quizás Kurt tenga algo de razón…** -Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada-. **Las cosas estaban mejor cuando tú no estabas con nosotros. Lo siento**.

Y apresuró el paso para dejar atrás a la rubia. Quinn se quedó en el mismo sitio, completamente anonadada. No esperaba un "gracias" de su parte, porque ya la conocía pero ¿Que le dijera eso, realmente? ¿Creía que ella había sido la que trajo la desgracia a su casa? ¿Qué diablos sucedía con toda esa gente allí?

No podía volver al apartamento. Kurt la odiaba vaya a saber por qué motivos en su contra, Santana no quería hablarle pero luego estaba Rachel. Necesitaba verla, de modo que marcó su número y le preguntó si podían reunirse luego de sus ensayos. Le respondió que salía en media hora, y fue a esperarla al teatro.

Cuando salió, se abalanzó sobre la morena y al abrazó, con las lágrimas colgando de sus ojos. La morena miró para ambos lados, un poco nerviosa, y se desprendió de ella con suavidad.

R-. **¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo fue hoy?** –Preguntó ansiosa.

Q-. **Mal, Rachel, mal. Dani y Santana han terminado pero ahora ella no me habla. Quiere que me mude.**

R-. **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** –Respondió apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

Q-. **Soy una estúpida, metí la pata** –Rachel frunció el ceño y le dijo que no entendía-. **He sido yo quien le dio el número a la novia de Dani para que llamara a San.**

R-. **¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes ya… se conocían?**

Q**-. No, me la encontré ayer en el restaurante y cuando me dijo que era la novia de Dani, le conté todo y como no me creía, le pasé el número de San** –La morena se frotó la frente soltándose de ella, y lanzó un largo suspiro-. Por favor, dime que tú no me odias también –Le dijo largándose a llorar; Rachel la abrazó, acariciándole la espalada.

R-. **No… pero sí has metido la pata.**

Q-. **Lo sé, yo solo quería que ella supiera la verdad. ¿Hice lo correcto?** –Rachel se tomó unos minutos para responder y luego asintió.

R-. **Sí, ya verás que te perdonará. Ya sabes cómo es ella**.

Quinn asintió pero cuando intentó sonreír, no le nació la sonrisa, simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil, mirando hacia el suelo.

Rachel la rodeó con un brazo y fueron juntas hasta el apartamento.

No había nadie en casa, pero la maleta de la rubia estaba preparada, en un costado del sofá. Debió ser Santana quien terminó de prepararla.

Quinn se sentó exhalando un gran suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, reprimiendo el llanto. La morena se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano para darle fuerzas.

Q-. **Tengo que conseguir un hotel, no puedo dormir aquí esta noche** –Soltó cuando se aseguró de que no iba a largarse a llorar en medio de la sala. Rachel asintió, entendía perfectamente la situación por más que quisiera que ella se quedara pero eso era algo egoísta. Fue hasta su cuarto y cogió una agenda donde tenía anotados varios números telefónicos, encontró uno sobre un hotel no muy bueno pero donde podría pasar la noche. Al ver el rostro en pánico de Quinn, le acarició la mejilla.

R-. **Solo será temporal, por esta noche, ¿Vale?** –Se acercó lentamente y la besó; la rubia asintió mordiéndose el labio. Aquella noche quería dormir junto a ella, amanecer juntas, ver su pelo alborotado, y su voz ronca al decir "Buenos días" pero había metido la pata y eso no iba a ser posible.

Asintió varias veces aún sujetando la mano de Rachel y luego se levantó para tomar la maleta. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la morena, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente; esta no pudo resistirse y lanzó un gemido.

Quinn la guió hasta el sofá y la tendió allí, situándose encima de ella, sin dejar un segundo de besarla; siguió por su cuello, sus clavículas pero después se detuvo, meneando la cabeza.

Q-. **Tengo que irme** –Susurró aún no pudiendo reponerse de los besos y el contacto con el cuerpo de la morena. Esta se mordió el labio y asintió; quiso acompañarla pero ella se negó-. Te llamaré por la mañana. Mejor me iré antes de que vengan Kurt y Santana.

Rachel la acompañó hasta la puerta de abajo y antes de irse le dio otro beso, luego la observó marcharse en un taxi.

El hotel no era nada lujoso, al contrario, pero no estaba tan mal solo para pasar la noche. Cogió la habitación número veinte y al instante en que entró, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Se sentía terriblemente sola y desgraciada. No quería que San estuviera enojada con ella, quería simplemente que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, quería estar con Rachel y no desperdiciar un minuto más de su vida sin su presencia.

Cuando las cosas pensó que comenzaban a mejorar, venía un golpe y volvía a derribarla. No sabía si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas en su vida. Esto le hizo plantear que necesitaba retomar la universidad pero no quería separarse de Rachel ahora que la tenía en su vida, y tampoco dejar sola a su amiga que seguro que estaba destrozada.

Pero ¿Qué opciones tenía? Tanto había temido terminar siendo una perdedora de Lima, como le había dicho a Puck en su momento, que en ese mismo momento se sentía así. La única chica que se graduó y no pudo seguir con su vida.

Se quedó dormida no sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta. Se restregó los ojos para desvelarse y caminó hasta la entrada, preguntando quién era.

R-. **Soy yo, Quinn, abre** –Se oyó la voz dulce de Rachel desde el otro lado. Quinn se tomó su tiempo intentando ordenar un poco el desastre de su cabello y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y luego abrió.

Q-. **Rachel, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –No le dio tiempo a seguir preguntando porque esta se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. Quinn la detuvo, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos-. **¿Estás bien?**

R-. **No quería pasar una noche sin ti, déjame quedarme** –La rubia asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvieron a besarse pero con más intensidad.

La morena la arrastró hasta la cama y se montó sobre ella, desprendiéndose de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo, no llevaba nada debajo. La mirada de Quinn se perdió en su silueta aunque no duró demasiado porque Rachel volvió a besarla. Siempre había sido ella quien tomaba la iniciativa pero esta vez fue la morena.

Quinn se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedando solo con su ropa interior y se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de Rachel, que también había quedado en ropa interior.

Besó sus labios, lamió su cuello descendiendo por aquella zona hasta llegar hacia sus pechos que al principio los masajeó lentamente y luego comenzó a mordisquearlos. Rachel soltó un gemido, arqueando la espalda.

La rubia siguió bajando hasta quitarle las bragas y dejar al descubierto su sexo, le dio una rápida mirada a sus ojos que estaban completamente cerrados, y besó su sexo haciendo gemir aún más fuerte a Rachel.

Luego se incorporó apoyando una mano en sus labios y la otra la llevó hasta su sexo, introduciendo los dedos; comenzó a hacerlo lentamente primero pero luego con más agresividad.

Rachel gimió y gimió pidiéndole que lo haga más fuerte mientras que sus labios iban directo al rostro de Quinn, besando cada recoveco que tocaba.

Cuando acabó, ambas se tumbaron en la cama lanzando un gran suspiro y rieron.

Q-. **¿Cómo estuvo?** –Preguntó mirándola seriamente, temiendo su respuesta. Rachel rió nuevamente.

R-. **Increíble, jamás pensé que hacerlo con una mujer sería tan… intenso** –Se dio media vuelta y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de esta.

Q-. **Rachel…** -La morena asintió con la cabeza, y Quinn se tomó una breve pausa para poder pronunciar las palabras-. **Te amo.**

Hubo un incómodo silencio donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambas, y algunos coches que pasaban vagamente afuera.

El cuarto entero estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Quinn esperó la respuesta, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Quizás había sido demasiado pronto el decirlo, quizá Rachel no estuviera preparada aún y tuvo que haber esperado pero es que no se aguantaba más tener aquel gran sentimiento que la rodeaba por dentro haciéndola sentir magnífica sin poder decírselo. Tenía que sacarlo afuera.

Rachel levantó la mirada y se la quedó mirando unos extensos segundos, luego sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada y apoyando de nuevo, su rostro en su pecho.

R-. **Yo también, Quinn, yo también.**

Y ante esta inesperada respuesta para la rubia, se quedaron dormidas, plácidamente, pegadas una a la otra, descansando del ajetreado sexo.

De pronto, todos los planes de Quinn se reducían en una sola palabra: Rachel. Rachel y Rachel.

Asegurarse de que ella fuera feliz. No importaba nada más en el mundo en ese momento que tenerla junto a ella.

Y con ese dulce pensamiento pudo descansar en paz pero antes de dormirse miró hacia arriba, aunque no había estrellas y sonrió diciendo para sus adentros: _Gracias, Finn, gracias. Te prometo que la cuidaré y jamás le haré daño._


	11. Chapter 11: La reconciliación

**Capítulo 11: La reconciliación**

Al día siguiente, Quinn se despertó y Rachel estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Esta le tocó el hombro y pareció, de repente, despertar. Se miraron unos segundos, ambas sonriendo y la rubia le depositó un beso en los labios de la morena.

R-. **Tengo que irme a los ensayos** –Dijo recostando la cabeza en las manos y mirándola fijamente. Quinn asintió acariciándole el brazo.

Q-. **Y yo a trabajar… y a enfrentarme a Santana** –Hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza. Desde que había venido Rachel, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su amiga y en el lío que estaba metida. Esta se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido mientras se levantaba para cambiarse.

R-. **Verás que todo saldrá bien** –Le brindó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta y en el instante que se fue, Quinn sintió un vacío, como si con la ida de Rachel, le hubieran extirpado un órgano.

Se sentía terriblemente apegada a ella y los problemas externos solo hacían querer refugiarse en la cama durante todo el día pero tenía que enfrentarlos. Santana entendería, la perdonaría y volverían a ser amigas, solo necesitaba tiempo aunque la rubia no se destacaba por ser precisamente paciente.

Se vistió con rapidez y tomó un taxi hasta el restaurante; ya estaba llegando tarde y cuando entró, San y todos los demás estaban allí; ninguno volteó la vista para mirarla.

Con un suspiro, se puso el delantal y comenzó a limpiar unas mesas.

El día se le hacía terriblemente largo y pesado, y sin su amiga hablándole aún era peor. Notó cómo Dani se acercaba lentamente a Santana e intercambiaban unas palabras. Eso le dolía, que prefiriera hablar con ella, quien la había traicionado. ¿Acaso lo que había hecho Quinn también podría llamarse una traición? En ningún momento quiso causarle un mal, solo ahorrarle uno. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender? ¿De verdad pensaba que Kurt tenía razón y ella era una especie de maldición para todos?

Entendía que Kurt tuviera celos porque Rachel últimamente pasaba más tiempo con ella pero ¿Santana también? ¿Acaso eran eso… celos? Que, por fin, había encontrado el amor y ella en cambio, lo acababa de perder.

Viéndola de esta perspectiva, podía entender más el enfado de la latina pero Quinn no había tenido nada que ver.

Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, fue a sentarse a un banco afuera a comer un sándwich, en soledad, masticando lentamente como si cada bocado que daba dependiera del tiempo.

De pronto, vio una silueta acercarse, se plantó frente a ella y esta levantó la mirada arqueando las cejas. Era Santana. Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y desenvolvió su almuerzo, en un completo silencio.

Quinn no se animó a hablar, quería dejarle espacio. Ya era bastante que se le acercara.

Al cabo de un rato, la latina no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a soltar los pensamientos que venían rumiando su mente.

S-. **Así que finalmente te mudaste** –Dijo intentando sonar despreocupada y casual aunque era algo que también le concernía.

Q-. **Sí, estoy en un hotel momentáneamente hasta que encuentre un apartamento **–Respondió tranquilamente, dando un bocado a su sándwich.

S-. **¿Sabes? No tenías por qué irte tan de repente… podías esperar a encontrar algo** –Se rascó la frente aún sin mirarla, hablaba mirando hacia el frente, como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

Q-. **Bueno, por lo que hablamos ayer, parecía que querías que me fuera lo antes posible. Además armaste mi maleta, lo cual me lo dejó bastante claro** –Soltó mirándola de soslayo pero esta no le devolvió la mirada. Pasaron unos segundos extensos en silencio hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

S-. **Estaba enfadada** –Dejó el almuerzo a un costado suspirando y finalmente la miró-. **Puedes volver, no quiero que duermas en cualquier lugar. Eres bienvenida.**

Q-. **Gracias pero prefiero dejar las cosas como están** –Respondió dejando de lado también su almuerzo, de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, un nudo en el estómago se cerraba ante ella. Sabía que Santana tenía buenas intenciones ofreciéndole que volviera pero no estaba muy segura de que era eso lo que realmente quería.

S-. **Ayer hablé con Dani, me citó en un bar** –Cambió de tema bajando la mirada y jugando con el envoltorio de su comida. Estaba esperando que Quinn acotara algo pero no estaba en posición de decir nada, al estilo de: ¡Oh! ¿Van a volver? Pues las felicito. Porque de verdad no era eso lo que sentía, se sentía más bien terriblemente enfadada por lo que le había hecho a su amiga-. **Me pidió disculpas… muchas veces y dije que lo pensaría.**

Q-. **¿Qué tienes que pensar?** –Preguntó, de repente, curiosa. ¿De verdad estaba considerando disculparla y hacer como si todas esas mentiras nunca hubiesen existido? De verdad, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la mente? ¿Desde cuándo Santana Lopez se dejaba manipular por una persona? Sin duda, todos estos meses que estuvieron separadas, pasó bastante.

S-. **No lo sé, sonaba realmente dolida** –Alzó la vista y vio cómo la rubia hacía girar los ojos.

Q-. **Pensé que la dolida aquí debías de ser tú** –Resopló comenzando a molestarse.

S-. **Lo sé y lo estoy pero… aún me gusta** –Respondió apartando la mirada y ruborizándose.

Q-. **Bueno, también te gusta Britt pero no piensas volver con ell**a –Remató enfatizando la parte en la que le seguía gustando.

S-. **Eso es distinto** –La miró fulminándola con la mirada-. **Si es verdad que la sigo queriendo pero de una manera… diferente. La quiero por todos los momentos que vivimos pero no me gusta.**

Q-. **¿Es por eso que no le dirigiste la palabra cuando vino de visita?** –Enarcó una ceja, haciendo hincapié en ello. La latina negó con la cabeza.

S-. **No estaba preparada para hablar con ella** –Quinn estaba realmente molesta, quería responderle. ¿Pero sí estas preparada para volver a dirigirle la palabra a la persona que te engañó y mintió? ¿Piensas que vale la pena? Pero, en cambio, se quedó callada porque no se sentía con ganas de pelear. Menos en aquel momento que se sentía vulnerable, como si todos en el trabajo la odiaran, todos en el mundo… a excepción de Rachel. Se preguntó qué pensaría ella de todo esto. Quizá podría darle consejos y Santana estaría dispuesta a escucharla a ella.

Q-. **Bueno, tomes la decisión que tomes, por mí está bien pero no quiero verte sufrir. Por eso hice lo que hice y sí, quizás no fue de la mejor manera, pero tú tampoco nunca escuchas.**

S-. **Lo sé, siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo. Necesitaba descargarme con alguien** –Levantó la vista y la miró; tenía la mirada apagada, como triste y cansina, como si realmente la estuviera pasando mal y Quinn no iba a ser la persona que la criticara. Se permitió rodearla con un brazo y esta descansó su cabeza en su hombro. Luego de un rato, se irguió en el asiento carraspeando-. **Aún así, no piensas volver a casa, ¿Verdad**? –La rubia se tomó unos momentos de silencio para pensar la respuesta, tenía un lío en la cabeza y no podía aclararse pero respecto a no volver sí lo tenía claro.

Q-. **¿Sabes? En este punto de mi vida, no sé realmente a qué llamarlo "casa"** –La miró a su amiga frunciendo los labios-. **Creo que no tengo** –Terminó de confesar, con unas inmensas ganas de largarse a llorar porque se sentía miserable y abandonada.

S-. **De todas maneras, siempre serás bien recibida en nuestra casa** –Enfatizó la palabra "nuestra" y le acarició el cabello, intentando sonreír aunque no salió ninguna sonrisa, solo un esbozo-. **Especialmente ahora que estás con Rachel** –Esta vez sí pudo asomarse por la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa, y de repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, hizo que todo dentro de Quinn se revolucionara. Recordó las caricias, los besos, la delicadeza de Rachel y sonrió.

Q-. **Anoche dormimos juntas** –Contestó bajando la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por la confesión. Aún le costaba tomar lo que estaba sucediendo, con naturalidad porque a pesar de haber vivido todo el romance de sus dos mejores amigas, no le era natural que le estuviera pasando justamente a ella.

S-. ¿**Quieres decir que…?** –Hizo una pausa emitiendo una risita, y Quinn le dio un suave empujón-. **De acuerdo, no preguntaré** –Se hizo el silencio pero volvió a cuestionar**-. ¿Fue bueno?**

Q-. **¡Santana!** –Le reprochó totalmente colorada, y le sonrió mordiéndose el labio-. Fue**… fantástico. Pero no te daré detalles.**

S-. **Ok, no los pedí** –Se quedaron sonriendo, sentadas en silencio, escuchando cómo en encargado llamaba al personal para que volvieran al trabajo y antes de levantarse para volver, le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió-. **De verdad me alegro lo tuyo con Rachel, ella está… más animada últimamente. Creo que la haces feliz, solo… no lo estropees, ¿De acuerdo?** –Quinn la miró asintiendo con la cabeza, aún resonando las palabras "no lo estropees" dentro suyo.

Q-. **No lo haré… yo la amo, San** –Le dijo en un tono muy serio.

S-. **Lo sé, lo sé, solo que a veces el amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas. O…** -Agregó suspirando-. **Te vuelve algo ciego**.

La latina le dio una palmadita en el hombro y entró mientras la rubia, se quedaba un minuto afuera pensando en lo último que le había dicho.

¿Qué había querido decir realmente? ¿Acaso Rachel la amaba o la estaba usando para sentirse mejor?

De repente, le entraron dudas y esto la aterrorizó porque estaba cansada de equivocarse en las relaciones y por una vez en la vida, solo quería sentirse amada y que las cosas le salieran bien.

Dani apenas le dirigió un par de miradas al pasar, y no de una manera bonita. Segura la seguía odiando pero el sentimiento era mutuo y no le dio importancia.

Cuando terminaron el turno del trabajo, San le preguntó si quería ir al apartamento y de paso podría ver a Rachel. Esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se le apareciera en el rostro y aceptó.

Se quedó afuera viendo cómo Dani y San se despedían. No escuchaba de lo que estaban hablando pero seguro eran más mentiras que la rubia le prometía a la latina y esto hizo que se irritara sin embargo, no se lo hizo notar a su amiga cuando se encontraron en la puerta.

Caminaron despacio al trabajo mientras que San le contaba los planes que tenía, como empezar la universidad y estudiar algo relacionado con relaciones públicas o quizá abogacía. Quinn rió ante esto último y Santana le preguntó un gran ¿Queeeee?

Q-. **Nada, es que creo que serías una excelente abogada. Tienes mucha… mmm… pasión por así definirlo y defenderías muy bien a tus acusados** –Ambas rieron ante esto último cuando ya estaban entrando al apartamento.

Rachel estaba sentada tomando un zumo de naranja y cuando las vio entrar, su cara se transformó completamente: sonrió de una manera como jamás lo había hecho, y primero se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn y como vio que Kurt no andaba merodeando por ahí, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, ruborizándose al instante.

Santana hizo una mueca con la boca como si tuviera náuseas y rieron.

S-. **Lo siento, me olvido de que ahora ustedes dos son… tortolitas. ¡Bienvenidas a Narnia!** –Quinn y Rachel la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

R-. **¿Narnia? ¿Qué es eso?** –La latina resopló e hizo un ademán con las manos alzándolas.

S-. **Es un chiste entre lesbianas, quiere decir que finalmente han entrado en la onda** –Sonrió pero vio cómo las dos chicas se miraban seriamente-. ¿Qué? Es solo un chiste.

Q-. **Simplemente preferimos no llamarnos….lesbianas** –Parecía que aún le costaba pronunciar aquella palabra, más viniendo de una familia tan religiosa y tradicional y además no se veía a sí misma como una, sino como una mujer enamorada de otra mujer. Una persona que se enamoraba del alma de las personas por eso prefería no ponerse etiquetas. Rachel asintió aunque ella sí estaba más familiarizada con la comunidad gay dado que sus padres eran gay. De todas formas, a ambas les costaba asimilar la idea todavía.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y puso ambas manos en sus brazos.

S-. **Lo que sea, pero sí son tortolitas** –Rió, abrazándolas fuerte. En eso, apareció Kurt con unos papeles en la mano. En cuanto vio a Kurt, alzó las cejas y se quedó parado. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Todas se preguntaron si él había oído algo sobre la conversación. Ya era hora, sin embargo, de que él se enterara o se enfadaría mucho siendo el último en saberlo. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta, de todas maneras? Se preguntó Quinn devolviéndole la mirada.

K-. **Hoy me desperté y no estabas** –Le dijo rascándose la cabeza y luego miró a Rachel-. **Bueno, tú tampoco.**

R-. **Se mudó a un hotel y yo la ayudé a transportar las cosas y como… se hizo tarde, me quedé a dormir allí **–Esta le pellizcó el codo a la rubia y asintió repetidas veces.

Q-. **Sí, sí** –Respondió poniéndose incómoda.

K-. **¿Has conseguido finalmente un lugar donde vivir?** –Preguntó a la ligera pero sin ánimos de ofender.

Q-. **Algo así, es temporal.**

K-. **Oh, bueno, en ese caso, si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí. No sé dónde te hospedas pero a mí personalmente no me gustan los hoteles** –Quinn asintió sorprendiéndose por la proposición de Kurt, estaba actuando… extraño, amable incluso y eso no era muy común en él hacia ella-. **En fin, estaba armando la lista de dónde se van a sentar todos en la fiesta del casamiento y… me preguntaba, Quinn, si querías sentarte con nosotros. Hay un espacio, puedo agregarte** –Esto que dijo, volvió a dejar boquiabierta a la rubia. Miró a las chicas como intentando buscar una trampa en lo que había dicho pero realmente no parecía haberla. Parecía bastante genuina la idea de Kurt.

Q-. **Cla… claro y ¿Britt? ¿Dónde estará?** –Preguntó echándole una rápida mirada a Santana quien estaba entretenida mordiéndose una uña, seguro la estaba esquivando.

K-. **Con nosotros, claro** –Respondió con naturalidad.

Q-. **Oh, bueno, en ese caso… me encantaría. Gracias, Kurt** –Le sonrió y este la miró un momento seriamente pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

K-. **¡Genial! ¿Qué les parece si tomamos champan?** –Levantó las manos sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin esperar respuesta alguna fue en busca de unas copas y la botella.

Toda la cena se centró básicamente en los arreglos a última hora de la boda, solo faltaba una semana pero sin embargo aún había muchos detalles que tenía que arreglar y esto lo ponía en un estado realmente histérico. Casi nadie acotaba nada porque la conversación parecía ser entre un Kurt histérico y un Kurt más centrado, hasta que Santana bostezó aburrida y lo miró poniendo la cabeza de un lado.

S-. **Kurt, todas entendemos lo emocionado que estás con todo este tema pero ¡Llevas hablando prácticamente dos horas sobre lo mismo! Podemos… ¿Cambiar de tema? ¡Por Dios Santo!** –Habló empezando a molestarse. De hecho, todas estaban un poco molestas pero no se habían animado a decir nada porque todo parecía repentinamente normal y relajado que no querían estropearlo.

Kurt la fulminó con la mirada y asintió.

K-. **De acuerdo, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De lo tuyo con Dani? **–Rachel se atragantó con la bebida y escupió un poco sobre el plato. Quinn se puso tensa y miró a su amiga quien ahora ella lo fulminaba. Se presentía una tormenta.

S-. **¡Oh, gracias Kurt! Es muy amable de tu parte que de pronto te preocupes. Pero no, no quiero hablar de eso** –Dijo sarcásticamente y se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos incómodos y tensos segundos hasta que Quinn decidió intervenir.

Q-. **¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo va la obra, Rach? **–Dijo mirando a todos para ver si la situación se calmaba. Rachel la miró y sonrió, encendiéndosele la mirada.

R**-. Claro, claro. Hoy el ensayo ha sido épico. El director elogió mi forma de desenvolverme en el escenario. Creo que será una excelente obra.**

Y toda la conversación se centró en ella y Funny Girl. Quinn la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro porque de solo verla sonreír, hacía que ella también quisiera hacerlo y no le importó que quizá Kurt se diera cuenta del modo en que la miraba, simplemente se dedicó a escucharla y en un momento dado, hasta se animó a cogerle la mano. Rachel se frenó durante un segundo pero luego la tomó y continuó hablando.

Cuando se hizo la hora de dormir, Santana salió disparada del living, hastiada de tanto escuchar hablar de los éxitos de los demás, se notaba en su rostro que estaba muy cansada y algo triste pero no dijo nada al respecto, de modo que todos la respetaron.

Kurt se levantó llevando consigo los papeles de su boda y antes de irse les echó una mirada a Rachel y Quinn. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una manera extraña.

K-. **Supongo que no te molestará dormir con ella, ¿verdad?** –Señaló a Rachel y la rubia se quedó callada mientras ambas lo observaban irse a su dormitorio.

Se hizo un silencio donde ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra, aún seguían cogidas de la mano, hasta que finalmente habló.

Q-. **¿Crees… que lo sabe?** –Preguntó preocupada mirándola. Rachel se rascó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

R-. **Creo que sí** –Respondió luego de un intervalo, lanzando un suspiro.

Q-. **¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada?** –Volvió a preguntar confundida.

R-. **Supongo que está esperando que yo se lo confirme** –Se levantó haciéndole una seña a la rubia para fueran a la habitación y luego se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa. Quinn se echó a su lado y la besó profundamente.

Q-. **Llevo todo el día esperando poder hacer esto** –Sonrió acariciándole el cabello y Rachel asintió sonriendo también. Cerró los ojos y se quedaron así, en silencio, durante un rato pero la rubia necesitaba preguntarle ciertas cosas que le estaban dando vuelta por la cabeza y no iba a poder dormir si no lo hacía-. **Rach…** -Esta hizo un sonido con la boca para indicarle que estaba despierta-. **Si estás segura… ¿Por qué aún no se lo has dicho a Kurt? Digo, es tu mejor amigo.**

R-. **No lo sé** –Respondió con los ojos cerrados-. **¿Te molesta?** –Quinn se acomodó en la cama mirándola fijo y frunció los labios.

Q-. **No estoy segura** –Dijo sin tener una respuesta certera pero sí sabía que había algo que la incomodaba. Rachel abrió los ojos y de pronto la miró, acariciándole la mejilla.

R-. **¿Qué significa eso?** –Enarcó las cejas.

Q-. **Es que… me parece raro. Rach, ¿De verdad estás segura con todo esto?**

R-. **Te amo, Quinn, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Y si no se lo he dicho es porque aún no ha habido oportunidad pero puedo hacerlo mañana si eso te tiene mal.**

Q-. **No, no quiero presionarte, Rach. Solo quiero que estés segura.**

R-. **Lo estoy** –Se acercó y la besó; luego se dio media vuelta poniendo la mano de la rubia sobre su cuerpo de modo que quedaron enganchadas.

Q-. **Una última pregunta… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que gustabas de mí?** –En cierta manera, es como si todavía necesitaba confirmarlo, que todo lo que estaba pasando no era una simple ilusión o algo para calmar la angustia de Rachel por la pérdida de Finn. Quería escuchar las palabras salir de su boca. Se produjo otro momento silencioso y finalmente la morocha habló.

R-. **Para decir verdad, no lo sé. Pero ¿Te acuerdas en la boda de Emma y Will que tú estabas bailando con Santana? Creo que sentí algo… claro que en ese momento no quise reconocerlo pero era como si yo hubiera querido ser la persona que estuviera en tus brazos** –Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a frente con Quinn. Esta frunció el ceño.

Q-. **Pensé que para ese momento seguías enamorada de Finn.**

R-. **Sí, bueno, no puedo explicarlo pero lo sentí y cuando te viniste a vivir aquí pues, ese sentimiento de querer tenerte reapareció. ¿Cuándo tú te diste cuenta?** –Quinn bajó la mirada, sonriendo a penas, intentando hacer memoria. Lo suyo venía desde antes, solo que como ella, se había dado cuenta hacía poco.

Q**-. Es una historia larga, es decir tengo muchas anécdotas** –Rió-. **Por la mañana te las cuento** –Rachel sonrió y volvió a besarla.

R-. **Vale, me encantaría oírla**s –Volvió a darse la vuelta, abrazadas y antes de cerrar los ojos soltó una risa y preguntó-. **¿Te acuerdas cuando dibujabas dibujos horribles sobre mí?** –Quinn asintió sintiéndose un poco mal por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en su momento-. **Creo que estabas celosa** –Quinn rió y le hizo cosquillas y se escuchó un prolongado _"Shhhh"_ entonces ambas rieron por lo bajo y se quedaron dormidas.

**Solo quería adelantar que aunque todo parece ir muy bien en la vida de las muchachas faberry, un acontecimiento pasará que seguramente las dejará a todas un poco molestas, algo más de drama para agregar pero le dará un giro importante en la vida de cada uno de los personajes. Solo eso. Espero que vengan disfrutando del fanfic. XX**


End file.
